Is there any Hope?
by Destiny's Daughter
Summary: Being a slave is bad enough. Being a slave for pirates is worse. Follow along with Kari as she embraces her chance to become free and travels with Silver to Treasure Planet. But when her and Jim have feelings, Kari feels the past is repeating itself. JxOC
1. Enter Kari

**Authors note: Hi everybody! My first Treasure Planet story! So try and keep the bad comments at a minimum please. I know that this idea isn't exactly original, but then again, I have added my own little twists and turns. smirks evilly Just see what I have in plan for old Jimbo! Tee hee! **

**Anyways, sorry if I don't update as fast, I have 4 stories on the go right now. I know, not a smart idea. But anyways, review and enjoy**!

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own anything except for my own characters. Got it? Good.

Chapter one: Enter Kari

My name is Kari. My real name is Karenna. Just Karenna.

And before you ask, I don't have a last name. Or at least, I don't know what it is.

Because slaves, don't have last names.

I am a slave. But I am one of the unfortunate slaves. You see, I don't work in a home for a bunch of aliens who would beat me if I did something wrong. I work, on a ship, full of pirates who will beat me and whip me and kick me till I bled all over the floor.

The slave trade started about two generations before my own. In my great-grandparents era. One day, in a place called the Milky Way galaxy, there was a planet. A planet where all human beings originated. Human beings like myself lived on this planet. And this planet was called Earth.

Earth was said to be a beautiful planet filled with wonderful trees and glorious creatures called animals.

Anyways, one terrible day in the 21st century, a ship full of terrible aliens called Corakz. Corakz are tall and slim aliens, with terrible spikes on their backs and white eyes that can burn a hole into a persons mind with one sharp look. They came to earth and rounded up hundreds of thousands of humans. All the others they killed off, leaving the planet bloody and lifeless. They even killed all of the animals.

But believe me, all that were killed, ended up having a much brighter future then the rest of us.

They took the rest of us back to their home planet Corazika. They kept us there for a few years and sold our race off to surrounding planets.

Some of us were freed or ran away. Others were sold of to work in harsh places called labor camps. Some were bought and were forced to work endlessly. And the really unlucky ones that didn't get sold were sent to a special camp called Extermination Plants.

And that's exactly what they do there. They kill off all of the slaves who don't have there papers, or an owner, or just have been on the market too long without being bought.

The humans that were freed or that managed to escape without being killed were extremely lucky. But even then they lived an extremely poor life, and were shunned by most of society for a long time.

And humans caught without their papers were rounded up and sent off to labor camps or slave markets. Or killed on the spot.

Even if a human is free, they must always keep their papers. In case there was a round up.

Personally, my life hasn't been a very happy one.

And it is not a life I look forward to waking up to each and every day. Yet still I do seem to wake up and take life for what its worth. I try to make life worth living for.

But I don't do that for myself. I do that for one person and one person only.

My little brother. Jake.

Now, as you probably already know, slaves don't exactly get paid their weight in gold. We are slaves! We were forcibly taken away from everything we loved and forced to work for hostile aliens.

So when my mom and dad had me, and then a year later my brother, they couldn't afford to keep either of us. They loved us a lot. I know they must have, although I was only 2 years old when they sold us off.

We were sold on an alien planet that we knew nothing about. I was barely two when I was sold, and my brother still was an infant, unable to even walk yet. Nobody wanted us. We were useless to everyone. Neither of us was old enough to go and work out in a field or mine.

Well anyways, since no one wanted either of us, we were living on the street. Could you imagine two children barely three trying to support themselves living on the street? Well as hard to believe as it seems, I would have preferred to die on the street with my little brother in my arms then meet the person who we did.

Her name was Arabella Jane Watson. And she has to be the ugliest, richest, meanest, stupidest, and pathetic……. Well I guess I could rant on for hours about how horrible this woman is, but the truth is, on a pirate ship, you have no time for such a thing as rambling.

To make a short story even shorter, me and my brother were forced to do various household chores that usually a maid or servant would have to do. The whole works, cooking, cleaning, dusting, sweeping, grocery shopping, even writing the Missus's letters for her because she was too lazy to do them herself.

It was the same routine for my brother and me for 12 years. By then my brother had just turned 11 and me 12. That was when the Missus started to get behind in her debts. And one debt in particular that included me.

Apparently she borrowed a large sum of money from a certain captain by the name of Silver. John Silver. But when she was unable to pay for it, Silver demanded it to be paid. Since my brother was thankfully out in the market, I was the only one else at home. Unfortunately for me, I was given to the pirate instead of the money she owed him. I remember the words she said to him and I swear I could have hit her. She was saying that I would be excellent to give the man pleasure! Who did she exactly think I was? I was a 12 year old! Not a whore!

Well anyways, I was delighted to find that he was certainly NOT planning on using me for pleasure. I was to travel with the crew, and I soon caught on that these men were pirates. Well you can't even call them MEN exactly; most of them except for me, and Silver were aliens. But I was not expected to do piracy either. I did all the chores a cabin boy would do and much, much more. Silver hired out his crew to various people and usually stole their riches when they weren't looking. Now, when ever the crew was out of a job, I would stay with Silver wherever he went, which was not as bad as it could have been. Sure I still had to do chores, but I wasn't beaten if I did a mistake, and he also began paying me after my second year of service in very, VERY small amounts, and that was only on my birthday.

But that was only when the crew was out of a job. On the ships however, was a completely different story. On the ship was hell for a young girl.

The rest of the crew is not nearly as nice to me as Silver is. In fact, over the journey I hardly ever see him, nor he sees me. And whenever the captain wasn't looking, and whenever Silver was away in the kitchen. That was when the torture would start. Beatings, whippings, daggers slashed across my back, you name it. And drunken nights were the worst, when all the pirates were drunk they would try and do some very unpleasant things that go far past the line of just kissing. Or at least they would try. I have always seemed to be able to get myself out of sticky situations like that before.

So now my back is covered with long scars and gashes that can almost never be healed. I am 16 now, and I am going to do whatever it takes to buy me and my brother out of slavery.

And now my journey begins, when Silver first told me, we were going to find Treasure Planet.

* * *

**So? Do you likey? Me likey! Review! Sorry if it is kind of a Mary Sue story. I will make it worth your reviewing!**


	2. Landing Bay

Hi hi hi! So I have updated! Thank you for reviewing. Doctor Delbert

Disclaimer: don't own Treasure Planet, never will.

Chapter two: Landing bay

"Wake up ya last lass!" Silver shouted from below deck in the kitchen. When Kari groaned and rolled on the bare floor, trying to get even a second more worth of sleep. But when she heard Silver bang on the roof the kitchen she sighed and sat up. She stretched her arms, and legs, trying to get the cramps out of her body from sleeping on the floor all night. But as she did she bonked her head against the low ceiling of the ships scullery. She gasped and rocked back in pain, crashed into several barrels of various ingredients sending its contents flying to the floor.

When Silver knocked yet again, this time louder, she began to feel anger well up in her. Why did she have to sleep in the food supply closet anyways? And why did Silver have to wake her up so early again?

"Kari! Get your lazy arse down here! We need ye'r!" he called yet again.

Kari sighed and gathered up the ingredients and placed them back in the barrel. She knew why she was in the scullery; it was for her own safety. I was so that those pirates did not hurt her while she was asleep. Silently she opened the small door and walked into the sleeping cabins. She gazed around at the hammocks and held her breath. A few of the pirates were still asleep. Probably the ones who worked the night shifts.

She silently slipped past them and took the next staircase she saw down into the lower part of the ship. She walked into the kitchen and saw the closest thing she had to family. Silver.

"Karenna there you are!" he scowled her turning around angrily at her. "I have been callin ye'r down here for quiet some time. I need you to go down to by so more food for eh' crew. We will need more if we'r plannin' to survive on this trip."

Kari nodded. Well he may not be a fatherly like figure, or even like a brother to her, but he was the only person who still talked to her like she wasn't a piece of filth.

"Yes sir." She said bowing and walking backwards towards the door. That was one of the few things she learned while she was working for her old Missus. It was a sign of great disrespect to turn your back on your master.

Once she reached the stair case she turned around and began to walk up the small staircase.

"Hey Kari!" she heard him say. She turned around and he threw her a purple purp. She caught it just before it hit her face.

"Just a'ittle breakfast for y'er." He said winking at her. "Ya know? Before ya hit er'road."

Kari smiled. "Thank you." She said smiling. She bowed low yet again and then went back up the stairs to the deck above. The deck was buzzing with activity since it was the last morning they would be on land for the next eight months. Pirates were packing and preparing the ship for the long journey ahead of them, and some were eating their breakfast while running because they had no time to eat it while sitting down.

Kari walked quickly, hoping that none of the pirates were even noticing her. She had a job to do, and she did not want to have to go into town again all beat up and bloody like the last time. That only adds on another thing that makes her look like a slave.

She walked quickly into town and tried to remember what exactly Silver wanted her to get. Silver would have written it down for her if she knew how to read, but that was one of the many things that Arabella never taught her or her brother.

_My brother, _she thought, _it always comes back to him. I miss him so much. And he is probably so lonely and scared without me. I WILL buy me and him out of slavery. I promised both of us. And when we get back from this trip we will all be as rich as kings. I will be able to buy him away from that evil witch, buy us a small little house in the middle of no where. And maybe I can hire a tutor to come teach us how to read!_

But she knew it was only wishful thinking. Nothing was ever going to change. She will be stuck in slavery until she died of old age or was beaten till death. She will never be able to buy her brother back. If Arabella did end up becoming bankrupt then he would be sold to a slavery labor camp. Or Arabella would just kill him because she needed someone to take her anger out on.

Kari felt her eyes well up with tears and as she went to the next few stores she never really paid any attention to what she was doing.

She suddenly jerked back as she had just run into someone. She looked up and there was a man there, and he didn't look to happy that she had bumped into him.

"What are you doing out here slave girl?" he growled low and dangerously. He grabbed her by the collar and threw her out of his way. She was expecting to hit the hard ground and was surprised when she fell into something soft. She opened her eyes that she had closed during her fall and saw black clothing. A _boy's _black clothing.

She looked up and saw a boy with short brown hair and kind blue eyes. He had his arms wrapped around her to stop her from falling and his eyes were wide with shock and concern.

But she wasn't paying any attention to the fact that this boy was extremely cute and had just saved her from falling, she was to scared.

She quickly backed away from him and fell to the ground in a pleading position. Not daring to lift her head up and look at him. She began to shake because this boy would probably beat her for disobedience.

"Please forgive me young master." She whimpered, not looking up at him. "I did not mean to fall into you. I was clumsy and stupid young master. Please forgive me."

She did not look up but she heard a passing person shake his head at her. "The girls going to get a whipping from that one." He muttered mournfully.

The boy looked down at her. "Why are you calling me 'young master'? And why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." He held out his hand to her.

She stared at it in shock. Did this boy not realize she was a slave? For as long as she can remember anyone would have beaten her if she did that to someone.

She looked up at his eyes to see if he was just toying with her. But his eyes were warm and gentle. She did not understand.

She took his hand shyly and he helped pull her up. She looked up at him and for once really took in what he looked like. He had short brown hair that was held back in a small ponytail at the back. His face was long and boyish that was kind but had that, I don't care what anyone thinks, attitude to it. He was wearing a light brown shirt with a black jacket over top, brown boots, and cargo pants.

"Thank you." She whispered dusting of the skirt of her torn dress and looked away from him.

He smiled. "Are you ok? You looked like you just fell out of no where."

She did not answer him. She was not his equal. She should not be talking to him like this, as if it was just a casual conversation between two life long friends. 

"Excuse me young master but I must be going." She whispered before turning her back on him and running.

"Hey wait!" she heard him call from behind her. But she did not listen. All she knew was that when she got back to the ship, she would be beaten for losing the food.

**On The Ship:**

Kari screamed in pain as the branding iron whipped across he back. She heard the pirate's chuckle above her. She turned around with stinging tears in her eyes. She of course knew this was going to happen, but it still hurt as it always did. Her eyes grew wider in pain as they brought it down again. Then again, and finally a tenth time. Finally they stopped.

"That should teach ye'r not to do what your told." They laughed before they climbed back up the stairs that led up to the deck.

She sat their for a few seconds before she finally got up and tried to find the holey shirt that the pirates had ripped of her back.

She finally found it in one of the hammocks next to her and she winced as she reached up and tried to get it. She felt the pain explode across her back and she felt tears well in her eyes again. She finally reached the shirt in the hammock and struggled to put it over her head. After a few minutes she finally got it onto herself and stood up. She slowly walked up the stairs and onto the deck as well, trying not to limp so no one would get suspicious.

As soon as she got out of the sleeping quarters she looked around and surprisingly found the Captain.

_That's strange. _She thought walking towards the Captain. _She is not usually out at this time of day._

As she walked closer to the strange feline she saw that there were two people standing behind her.

One she could not see well but she could see the other one quite clearly. He was about as tall as the Captain, but he was in a gigantic golden metal space suit. He was obviously one of the two people who had found the map in the first place.

As she craned her neck to see the other person she gasped. It was the boy who had caught her earlier. She tried to run away but his eyes met hers and they widened. She immediately looked away and ran down to the kitchen, the only place where she was safe, because that was where Silver was.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, because running hurt her back so much. But she whipped them away. She was not going to cry. Not even Silver could know about some of the things that the pirates did to her. If he did find out, the crew would be in trouble. Not that she really cared about their sorry asses. It's just that if they got in trouble for it, who would they take their anger out on? Her of course, so she just never told Silver anything. Although he could probably already tell.

She slowed her pace and glanced behind her. Glad to see that the boy hadn't followed her she smiled and walked into the kitchen where Silver was preparing a meal.

He looked back at her, and he didn't looked to pleased.

"What happened to our supplies girl?" he growled, chopping away at a vegetable with his mechanical hand.

She bowed deeply. "I am sorry." She said. "I ran into some trouble."

Silver nodded. "oh well, I sent on of the crew out to get it anyway." He said turning back around and smiling. "Leave it to you to get in trouble."

Kari smirked. "Like you have never gotten in trouble before." She said placing her hands on her hips.

Silver shrugged and smiled. "Well girl can ya fetch me some carrots from in the scullery? I need some for 'er Bondsta beast stew."

She smiled and bowed. "Yes I will." She said as she walked over to the stairs and climbed up.

She was actually very surprised she hadn't burst into tears as she reached the top step. The strain on her back was a little to much. She then slowly walked back to the sleep quarters and winced as she some blood still on the ground and the now cool branding iron lying beside it.

She bent down and wiped away her own blood with the skirt of her of dress. She then wrapped the iron bar in her skirt and carried it over to where it was supposed to be. She then sighed, and tried to forget the pain in her back. So she did as she told and went down to her sleeping quarters, the scullery. She picked up a very small bag of carrots and bit her lip as her back ripped open in pain again. She lifted the bag in her hands and walked up the six stairs that led to the scullery door, and walked to the kitchen.

She heard talking down in the kitchen. So she slowed her pace to see if she could recognize the voices. She knew Silver's right away, and then she heard Mr. Arrows, and then another voice. She also heard someone mutter something she could not hear well, but the voice was recognizable.

She bowed down low as she saw Mr. Arrow begin to climb up the stairs, followed with a doggish looking man in a large golden suit. She froze. That was one of the men she saw talking to the captain. And what about the boy? Was he still down there in the kitchen? She would have to take her chances; she had to deliver those carrots to Silver.

She held her breath and walked down the remaining two steps which led to the kitchen.

As she walked in there she saw Silver putting another ingredient in the soup, with an anxious look on his face, he really was terrible at lying. Beside him, holding onto a bright purple purp was, the boy. The boy she had run into on the street.

"You know," he said, his voice low and dangerous unlike before. "These purps, there a lot like the ones we have back home. On _Montresser._" He said emphasizing the name of his home planet. "Have you ever been there?"

Silver laughed nervously. "Can't say I have Jimbo lad." He said nervously looking away from the boy. Instead he looked towards the doorway. He smiled thankfully when he saw her.

_Good timing, _he thought, _a pretty girl is a good distraction for a teenaged boy._

"Hello there Karenna!" he said walking towards her. "Took ya long to get me a sack of carrots."

The boy looked over at her and his eyes widened for the third time that day. Kari quickly looked away from him and bowed down low towards Silver.

"Please forgive me," she said handing Silver the bag of carrots. "I did not mean to idle so long."

Silver smiled. "Don't worry girl. Now have you met our new cabin boy Karenna?" he said waving the boy over.

"Lad, this is Karenna." He said pushing Kari closer to the boy.

Jim smiled and stuck out his hand. "Hi Karenna, my name is James, well Jim actually." He said with a friendly tone.

Kari bit her lip and looked at the boy. Why did his name have to be James? Why did it have to bring back such memories?

Kari bowed down. "It is an honor to meet you Master Hawkins." She whispered.

Silver laughed. "No need to be calling him Master Hawkins now. You don't serve him Kari."

"Serve?" Jim said looking at her oddly.

Kari did not respond. She looked away from Jim with a somber expression.

Silver noticing the tension between them tried to change the subject.

"Kari lass, why don't you escort young Jimbo 'ere up to watch the take off?" he said laughing and shoving the two towards the staircase.

Kari bowed yet again. "Yes, I will." She said quietly. She then walked quickly towards the stairs with Jim trailing behind her.

"Kari wait up!" he said rushing forward and grabbing her shoulder a little too hard. She winced and pulled away.

"Kari please!" he said trying to catch up with her. Finally she stopped, trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

"Kari I'm sorry! I won't have asked if I knew you were a slave." He said quietly.

She turned around to face him. "Do not apologize young master." She whispered. "I should be apologizing for making you feel guilty."

"What are you talking about? You don't need to talk to me like that. And do not calm me young master!" he said.

She winced at the harshness in his voice. "I am sorry…..Jim….." she said his name awkwardly. "I only wish everyone I knew was like you." She whispered as she turned and they walked up. "Enjoy the launch." She said before she disappeared down the stairs.

Leaving a very confused Jim behind on deck.


	3. The Beating

**Hi everybody! Can even one of you think of reviewing? I am on my 3****rd**

* * *

As Kari walked down the steps she felt her eyes begin to water. She quickly wiped them angrily as she stomped down the steps.

Why did she have to be such a weakling? Why did she have to be so sensitive? She absolutely hated it how such simple things made her cry. But after the many things that have happened in the last few years. Well no one can be truly healed once their heart is broken.

She walked down the steps with her head tilted down to the floor. She walked through the doorway and saw Silver working at dinner once more.

He barley noticed that she had entered but he was muttering to Morph who was sitting on his shoulder.

"That boy is going to be some real trouble." He muttered.

"Silver?" she asked him moving close.

He whipped around, not noticing she was there. "Kari you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said grasping his hand over his heart, his eyes wide.

"Silver, who were you talking about?" she said looking at him with curious eyes.

He waved her away, turning away. "Don't trouble ye'r self with me pitiful problem's Kari. Nothin for y'er little arse to worry ye'r self 'bout."

"Silver, it's the boy isn't it?" she said quietly. "The one with the brown hair, Jim right?"

Silver laughed. "Nothin gets past y'er watch does it Kari?" she did not laugh though. So Silver's smile disappeared.

"Kari, he is just gettin nosy is all. Don't worry lass." He said calmly.

Kari sighed. "I know, it's just that, Silver I know I am not a pirate, I mean, I just work for you but I don't want to see you hanging from the gallows."

Silver smiled. "Those cops could even lift me own self off the ground Kari. Don't you worry child. Now," he said pointing to a small basket filled with different fruits that were piling over the brim of the basket. "I know it is kinda big but, I need you to deliver that to the captain lass. Can you do that? It looks kinda heavy."

Kari nodded. "I think I can do it." She said picking up the basket and tried to ignore the sudden explosion of pain in her back. She walked really slowly up the steps and had just gotten to the top of the deck when she finally collapsed. Her basket of fruits split causing its contents to spread all across the floor.

She sighed in annoyance and bent down slowly, hoping not to make her injuries worse. She knelt down and tried to gather up the now tarnished pieces of fruit. None of these were good for eating now; they would all have to be discarded. She gathered some of the better fruits and quickly tried to repair the basket.

She knew she had to work quickly, she did not want to think about what would happen if the crew found out she had messed up again. But a sudden noise caught her attention and she looked up.

Kari saw Jim walking across the deck angrily mopping the floor and she just had to smile.

_I guess he was just hoping this would be a luxury cruise._ She thought as she picked up the basket and began to patch up the hole. _I guess he wasn't expecting he would have to do work._

She smiled a small smile and went back to work. She sat there trying desperately to repair the broken basket.

_Come on! _She thought desperately as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _If I don't get back to work soon they will whip me again! _

But she was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when she heard a gigantic slam causing her head to whip around from her work in the direction of her noise. She gasped as she saw Scroop pushing Jim up against the mast.

"Me don't thinnnkssssssss your earssss worksss to well." He hissed dangerously low.

The cabin boy smirked. "Well, to bad my nose works well." He said mockingly.

Kari winced. Not a wise thing to do.

Scroop pushed one of his giant claws up to the young man's throat. Kari's eyes widened and she bent down and picked and picked up on of the purps that had fallen out of her basket.

"Any lasssssssstttttttt wordsssssssssssss cabin boy?" Scroop smiled wickedly.

Pulling back her hand she realised the purp and it made a big clanking noise as it hit his head.

"Hey!" she called out angrily.

Scroop looked around as did the rest of the crowd that was including Jim. Jim's eyes widened when he saw that she was the one that hit him.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled, clutching her hands in tight fists. Boy, was she going to pay for that later.

Scroop smirked and let go of the boy's throat. Jim dropped to the ground, clutching his throat and coughing.

Kari bit her lip as Scroop crawled towards her and the rest of the crew laughed.

"Looksssssssssss like our little ssssssssssslave girl is forgetting her place." He hissed as he raised his claw.

Kari braced herself for the pain and was not a little bit surprised when nobody came to help her. Silver was down in the kitchen, and Doppler was with him. The captain and Mr. Arrow were probably in her cabin somewhere. Jim was not going to help her, and the crew wasn't going to either.

She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as he brought his claw down on her stomach. He slashed her stomach open slightly and she rolled over slightly to stop him from ripping over her back as well. But Scroop was to fast for her. He grabbed one of her bare feet and flung her into a bunch of barrels. The rest of the crew joined together and laughed. Scroop made a second slash along her stomach, making it look like an x on her stomach. This second slash caused her shirt to rip and it fell off of her back. She heard the crew chuckle and she shivered as she raised the torn cloth to hide her chest.

All movement stopped on the ship when the crew heard two pairs of footsteps rising from the kitchen.

Scroop picked her up once more and threw her against the railing of the ship, only metres away from where Jim was, frozen to the floor in shock.

Silver and Dr. Doppler came up the stairs and froze at the sight they saw. At the same time Mr. Arrow came out of the Captain's cabin. He as well froze when he saw the girl's blood splattered on the floor. And the half-naked body of the slave girl hanging hazardously of the edge of the boat.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mr. Arrow shouted as the three adults rushed towards the battered body. "I will not have any of this going on in MY ship! Back to work! All of ye'r before I have to tie you to the mast!"

The rest of the crew quickly went back to their own individual work. Jim joined the adults as they gathered around Kari's limp body.

"Mr. Silver, Mr. Hawkins, clean this young lady up. And find her something else to wear." Mr Arrow said as he eyed her with disgust. "And Mr. Silver, learn to keep your crew under control. And do not think that the Captain will not hear about this."

Without another word he left back towards the Captain's quarters. As soon as he left Silver turned his head to Jim.

"Who did this lad?" he growled. "Which one of my men this time?"

"THIS time?" Jim gasped.

Silver just shook his head and glanced nervously in the direction Mr. Arrow went. "Not here boy. I will tell you inside. Let us bring the girl somewhere safe first."

Jim nodded and picked up one of her arms and placed it gently on his shoulder, with Silver carrying the other one. Kari whimpered slightly but made no other noise as they moved her inside. But as they laid her down on a hammock, Silver told Jim to leave.

"Get back to work; I will make her as comfortable as possible." He muttered. Jim began to protest, for he truly wanted to help her.

"No!" he snarled. "Get back to work! I gave you a job and you let this happen!"

Jim glared at him. "Hey I was doing my job fine until that spider thing came and-

"BELAY THAT!" he shouted, getting angrier by the second. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

He pushed him up the stairs, and disappeared down the steps once more.

Jim, defeated went back to his work, anxiously mopping the deck. Feeling terrible that he let the girl take the beating for him.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooo? what do you think? REVIEW GOD DAMNIT! **


	4. Is there any Hope?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will. All I own is Kari.

Chapter four: My one friend

Kari slowly felt herself awaken and winced at the sharp pain she felt in every corner of her body. She whimpered as her eyes opened and met darkness. She waited as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness and she tried to figure out where she was. She tried to recall some of the events that led her to feel such pain and sighed as she remembered. It was the new Cabin boy. He had gotten into a fight with Scroop.

And she had saved him.

_But why? _She thought as she finally realized she was in the sleeping quarters. _Why do I insist on helping others when all they do is scorn me and my ever word?_

She looked down and realized that she was not lying on the ground. She felt underneath her and gasped when she felt warm netting underneath her.

_Oh my god! _She thought as she tried to sit up quickly. _I'm on a hammock. They will kill me if they find me asleep on one of their hammocks! But who brought me here anyway?_

She looked around and saw someone's Bandana lying on the floor. It was Silvers, the one he usually wore when he was cooking. She smiled slightly. He had tried his best. But they both knew the consequences if she was caught. So she quickly swung her legs over the edge of the hammock ignoring the intense pain. She walked in her bare feet up the steps and limped slowly towards the kitchen.

She slowly walked down the steps and through the doorway. She was surprised when she did not see Silver in the kitchen. She turned on her heels and walked up the steps again. When she got up to the deck she saw Silver talking quietly to Jim by the edge of the ship.

Well, at first their voices were quiet, but soon they began to rise.

"You don't need to do me any favors!" Jim said so loudly he was almost yelling.

Silver laughed at him and muttered something, but he walked towards the stair case smiling, leaving behind a shocked Jim.

Silver smiled at her when he saw her. "You should not be up lass." He said

She shook her head. "No, I should be up. I will be fine. Besides the more work I do now, the less I have to do later."

Silver nodded and he walked towards the Kitchen staircase. He stopped and turned around.

"Kari girl, take it easy alright?" he muttered.

She nodded.

He turned around quietly and walked back down the stairs.

Kari turned around also and walked towards the sleeping quarters but stopped when she heard the sound of water. She turned towards the sound and sighed. It was the boy again.

Jim walked quietly on the deck, moping the wooden floor with Morph sitting on his shoulder. He looked sad for some reason. And he wasn't really paying any attention to what he was doing. He seemed distracted, and he didn't look very pleased with himself. Kari didn't move from the shadows. She didn't want to disturb him in his work, but also, she didn't know what would happen if she went out there. She knew that the situation was probably embarrassing for him. Most other boys who she had saved in the past, well they were not exactly happy that a slave had to rescue them from a fight. And especially a girl slave. They usually beat her for disobedience or interfering with things that were not her own business.

Jim sighed and stopped moving his mop. This caught Kari's attention and she was pulled away from her thoughts.

"Well." He muttered, looking on his shoulder at Morph. "This has been a fun day hasn't it?"

Morph nodded his head, failing to realize Jim's sarcasm.

"We've met a bunch of new friends now haven't we? Like that spider psycho."

Morph nodded his head excitingly and transformed into a miniature version of Scroop.

"Spider psycho! Spider psycho!"

Jim laughed. Boy did he have a cute laugh. "A little uglier." He said.

Morph did as the boy said and then started an evil cackle, causing Jim to laugh again.

"And let's not forget that freaky cyborg! He's up to something I know it! But he helped me, I just don't understand." he muttered. Morph didn't respond. Jim sighed. "I shouldn't jump to conclusions." He whispered.

"And that girl," he muttered, dipping his mop in the bucket again. That made Kari freeze.

"What was she doing? She could have gotten herself killed. And she knew that, I could see it." He paused looking at Morph. "Why do you think she did that anyway?" Morph chortled and flew of his shoulder, right towards Kari's hiding place.

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you do that?" he repeated, looking proud of himself. Jim looked at her small figure outlining the doorway and walked towards her.

Kari took a small step back, still unsure what the boy was going to do. Jim stopped moving when he realized he was frightening her.

"What are you doing?" he said. "You should not be out here. You should be resting."

Kari didn't reply, she only shrunk back into the shadows more.

Jim held out his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said kindly. "Why don't you come out?"

Kari shook her head. "No, my young master said I should not be here. So I will just pretend I am not here, if it bothers you."

Jim scowled. "Will you please stop calling me young master? You don't need o address me like I am important. Because I'm not." He turned away.

Kari wondered about Jim's words. What did he mean?

"What do you mean Jim? Were you not the one who found the map?" she said, actually taking a step into the light.

Jim looked back at her. "I may have found the map, but I am useless on a ship! I am a stupid cabin boy! I am not allowed to do anything."

She took another step. "Being a cabin boy is better then being a slave." She whispered. "You are not in constant threat of being beaten."

Jim winced. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been complaining." He turned around and took her hand in his. He pulled her out farther and Morph followed.

Kari bit her lip but did not resist as he pulled her into the light. She could only hope that none of the pirates saw her. They would hurt her if they did. She looked up at Jim slightly and he smiled at her.

"There." He said as they were now in the light. "That's better. Now I can see you clearly."

Now that they were in the dim light, Jim could see her face clearly for the first time.

Her face was soft and oval shaped. Her cheeks were blushing red; she seemed embarrassed to be talking to him. Her eyes were two pools of liquid sapphire gazing up at him with curiosity and excitement. Her face was outlined with a long curtain of pale brown hair that fell above her waist. Her loose clothes would have usually hung slightly from her small figure. But since tonight was a warm night, her dress was kind of sticky from sweating. Her pale tan dress and red apron clung to her figure nicely now, kind of exposing some of her curves. Her face was slightly pale and looked tired from the lack of sleep. The neck of her shirt was lowered slightly more then usual, exposing some creamy white skin from her chest.

Jim looked back up at her face immediately, praying she did not notice how he stared.

She looked up at him shyly.

Jim smiled encouragingly. "Come," he said, "Let's sit." He grabbed her hand again and led her to the railing of the ship. He sat down and patted the empty spot beside him. He smiled encouragingly as she hesitated.

"I won't bite." He said jokingly. She smiled slowly and sat down next to him, hiding her legs under her skirt.

Neither of them talked for a little bit. The silence was really uncomfortable. But then Kari spoke.

"Jim?" she whispered. "Why did you want to talk to me?" she looked at him, her face sober.

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "I really wanted to say thank you. You know, for saving my sorry ass back there. It was really brave of you. But," he looked at her his eyes filled with grief. "Why? Why did you do that? You knew what would happen to you if you disobeyed. Yet, you saved me anyways. Why? He could have killed you! Yet you saved me. Why?"

Kari did not look at him. She spoke quietly, almost as if she was speaking to herself instead of Jim.

"At first," she whispered pulling her knees to her chin. "I really did not know why I did that. But, as I was lying, awake in the hammock, I realized that I never did like to see anyone I any pain. You were not the fist cabin boy to upset Scroop. I have had to rescue a few cabin boys in the last few years, as well as a few cabin girls as well." She turned her head and looked at him. She smiled a small smile. "But you have got to be the only one ever who has spoken to me." She said.

Jim smiled. "Well I had to thank you. You were hurt pretty badly." His smile turned into a frown. "And I could not help but think that it was my fault, I should have helped you."

Kari shrugged her shoulder. "I have had worse pain then this." She stretched her arm, but that caused her wound in her back to stretch as well. She cried out in pain. And flung out her hand at the railing to stop her from falling. Jim grabbed her under her arms to steady her.

"Can't think of any time now, but I am sure that I can think of something." She muttered.

Jim let go of her and stood up, offering his hand to her. She looked at the hand weirdly for a moment, but soon she grasped it and Jim hoisted her up.

He smiled. "You should probably get some rest Kari." He said as they walked towards the sleeping quarters. "It will help you heal faster."

Kari nodded. "Your right." She walked down the steps and surprised Jim when she walked towards the scullery door.

"What are you doing?" he said as he walked down and grabbed her arm to stop her from going.

Kari looked up at him. "Jim," she said quietly. "I am not a regular member of the crew. Therefore I am not allowed to have the same hospitality as them. My place is in the scullery. It has been ever since I came here."

Jim shook his head stubbornly. "Not tonight. It's not good for your back to be sleeping on the floor. And you could infect your injuries if you do. Why don't you take on of those hammocks?" he said pointing at the closest on there.

Kari shook her head. This guy really like breaking rules. "The last time I did I was hurt worse then before. I should not. Any one of these pirates would literally kill me if I slept in their hammock."

Jim shook his head and sighed. "Ok then." He said walking towards his assigned hammock. "Then at least take my blanket. It may get colder later on tonight. And here." He said walking over and picking up one of the spare pillows and another blanket. "Take these as well. No one looks like they are going to miss them."

Kari stared at the pillow and blankets in wonder. No one had ever given her something. EVER! She was flattered.

"Oh, thank you Jim!" she said smiling. "Are you sure you won't get cold tonight?"

Jim smiled. "Don't worry. I can deal with the cold. Besides, you need it more then I do."

Kari smiled again. "Thank you Jim. Goodnight!" she said her smiling growing wider with each word.

Jim smiled again as well. "Goodnight Kari."

With one last smile she walked down the small six steps and laid one blanket on the ground and the pillow beside it. She then lay down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. And with a satisfied smile upon her rosy lips, she fell into the most satisfied sleep she ever had. And as she lay there, for the few moments before she fell asleep, she spoke to herself.

"Am I finally getting some hope?" she whispered to herself, staring at the ceiling. "Is there any hope left? What has Jim done to me?"

* * *

**So? How good was it? Review!**


	5. Dangerous to Know

**Hi everybody! Do ya guys like it? Hate it? Want to puke on it? Want to kiss it? Well anyways, just review. I have been updating a lot. Sooooooooooooooooooo, what do ya think: **

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for Kari that is.

Chapter Five: Dangerous To know

Over the next few days, Kari and Jim hardly saw each other. When they did, no word was spoken. Jim would smile at her and wave his hand, but Kari would look down. She had to keep reminding herself exactly who she was. But usually, that tactic hadn't been working. Now when ever Kari saw Jim she would wave at him, earning a beating if a pirate caught her. But she had also learned how to be really careful and had only ever acknowledged Jim when ever there was almost no one around.

So through the first month of their voyage, Jim and Kari still talked to each other. Jim even spent lots of time with her. He would usually meet her in the scullery when the rest of the crew was at supper. He would bring down his supper and give half of his food to her; since she was given 1/100 of a serving the rest of the crew was given.

She was startled by his rash behaviour at first. What did this boy want? Why was he being so kind to her? Almost no one else is. So why does this boy even care?

"Why?" she asked him quietly when he brought her the food one night. "Why do you do this?"

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "It's not fair you get treated differently just because your you."

Kari ate her dinner in silence, her jaw hurting with each chew. He was not giving her a good enough reason. No one is kind to slaves. No one has ever been nice to her. So why does he give a damn about her problems?

But yet her questions still remain unanswered, and Kari is starting to believe that they will never be answered. For much time has passed, and she is starting to feel very strange. She is starting to have hope.

But Jim is also not very pleased with Kari. He did not like the fact that every time he saw her, she would have a new bruise or scar.

"Why don't you say anything?" he kept on saying. "If those pirates are locked in the brig they can't hurt you!"

Kari shook her head. "I'm sorry Jim." She whispered. "It's not that simple. I wish it were, but it isn't."

Now it has been two months since Kari and Jim first met. And now, the two have become close friends. But also, secret friends. Kari knew that if the rest of the pirates found out about their behaviour towards each other, well, she didn't want to see Jim get hurt.

But when she tried to explain this to Jim, he began to get curious.

"So what if the crew finds out?" He said one day as they were sitting there peeling potatoes in the kitchen.

"Please Jim, just trust me and keep this a secret." She pleaded.

"Why is it a secret? What have we to hide?" he said curiously.

Kari bit her lip. She knew that he wouldn't understand. But she was not willing yet to explain why being together would hurt Jim. Her wounds from the past still remained opened. And her invisible scars would never truly go away.

"Please let's not fight, wait till the time is right. Please." She pleaded.

"When will that be? We are just friends, it's not a crime. Kari, what are you afraid of?" he whispered, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Let's not argue." She whispered looking up at him. "Jim, please pretend. You will understand in time I promise."

"I just don't understand why are friendship has to be secret." He said quietly. "They can't do anything to stop us from seeing each other."

"Jim," she whispered, sighing to herself. "You're my friend, my only friend. I don't want to see you get hurt is all."

Jim smiled. "I won't. Neither of us will."

"You don't know Jim." She whispered looking away. "No one knows what could happen. And I don't want to know. Not if it has to happen again."

His smile disappeared. "You're hiding something from me." He said sternly. "Why don't you trust me?"

She did not reply. Kari turned away from him, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"I'm sorry Jim." She whispered. "I-I-I-I cannot say." She whimpered.

Jim looked away from her. He was angry, Kari could sense it.

"Jim, listen, please. I promise, one day I will tell you. I am just not strong enough yet. Can you wait for me?" she pleaded.

Jim turned towards her and nodded. "Alright." He whispered.

Kari smiled thankfully and he smiled in return.

Suddenly they heard the clank of a metal leg hitting the floor. Sure enough, seconds later, Silver came down the wooden steps.

"Jimbo lad!" he said loudly, placing his mechanical hand on his hips. "What is taken y'er so long? Those potatoes should have been done an hour ago!"

"You just gave us the job a few minutes ago!" Jim protested.

"BELAY THAT!" he boomed out. "Kari get back to work! Jimbo! Get on the deck and swab it. I want it shinin' in half an hour!"

"HALF AN HOUR!" Jim said exhaustingly. He jumped up and quickly fallowed Silver up onto the deck.

He then came back down. "Don't think I will forget about this." He said. "I will wait. But know that I am just concerned about you ok?"

Kari nodded and smiled. "Thanks for caring Jim." She said.

Jim smiled. "Your welcome. Bye!"

She sat there for the next little while, peeling the potatoes yet pondering over Jim's words. What did he mean?

_But know that I am just concerned about you ok?_ He had said.

But why? Why was he concerned about her?

Suddenly she heard a sound. A distant and little sound, yet so powerful, and familiar. Her eyes widened as she realized what sound it was. The sound of a web being spun.

She slowly tilted her head upwards and had to contain her screams. Hanging an inch above her face, was Scroop.

Kari backed up against the wall, eyes wide in fear. She felt his webs seal the little distance between her and the wall. Trapping her against it. His sticky web wrapped itself around her arms and legs, pulling them towards the wall and sticking them there. She clenched the pocket knife she used to peel potatoes in her hand tightly. But Scroop reached down and plucked it out of her hand, chuckling as a few more pirates appeared from the shadows.

"Look boys!" the pirate said to his companion. They began to walk slowly towards her helpless form on the wall. "Are slave girl is caught up again."

The other pirate rolled his eyes. "You make horrible jokes slim." He said to his companion, yet smirking as he saw Kari shiver.

Scroop smirked and chuckled. He swung down from his place on the wooden web-covered ceiling and hung in front of Kari's face.

"Our ssssssssssslave girl looksssssssssssssssss sssssssscared boysssssssssss." He chuckled, holding his claw up to her neck.

Kari whimpered as his red claw dug into one of the layers of skin on her neck, slicing some of it open and drawing some blood.

"Tell me ssssssssssslave girl." He hissed chuckling. "Why are you sssssssssscared? Are you ssssssssscared for the ssssssssssssssomeone elsssssssssssssse? Sssssssssssssssssssssssomeone you care for?"

Kari didn't reply and this angered him. He removed the claw from her neck and aimed for her shoulder. She screamed into the web covering her mouth as blood began to flood from her large wound.

"Anwssssssssssssser ssssssssssssssslave girl!" he snarled. "Why are you sssssssssssssssscared?"

Scroop reached up and moved some of the webbing from around her mouth.

"Ssssssssssspeak ssssssslave girl!" he ordered.

"I'm s-s-s-scared!" she breathed out, her voice cracking up in pain.

Scroop was not satisfied yet. He stuck his claw into her shoulder wound, making it go in very deep. She screamed in pain as her blood stained his claw.

"Who are you sssssssssssssscared for?" he hissed into her ear. "Who?"

Kari whimpered and chocked out her answer in a quiet voice, her tears trailing down her cheeks.

Scroop stuck the claw in deeper. She screamed once more, this time louder.

"Sssssssssssssssspeak Louder ssssssssssssslave girl!" he ordered her. The pirates behind him chuckled.

"Jim." She whimpered, looking at Scroop with tear filled eyes.

Yet he stuck it in deeper still, and this time the pirates covered her mouth as she screamed as to not attract the attention of the rest of the crew.

"I do not know thisssssssssssssssss Jim. Who issssssssssssss he?" he hissed.

"The cabin boy!" she screamed as he drove it in deeper. "James Hawkins! My friend!"

Scroop smirked as the girl whimpered in pain.

"Now what have we told you about making friendssssssssss sssssssssssslave girl?" he hissed pulling out the claw as slow as possible.

She could not find enough strength to speak. For when she opened her mouth, the only thing that came out was a pain filled sigh. One pirate walked forward and yanked at her chest.

"Speak slave girl!" he said pulling her up so she was inches away from his grimy face.

She stayed silent for a moment, but soon Scroop moved forward once more. And the next thing she knew, his claw slashed across her chest.

She cried out in pain and began to scream. But the pirates covered her mouth again, compressing her screams.

"Friends, o-o-nly get you int-t-to t-t-t-trouble." She whispered. "T-t-t-hey will b-b-b-e the-e d-d-d-d-d-death of me."

Scroop chuckled. "Good. You ssssssssssstill remember after all thesssssssssse yearsssssssssssss. But you forgot ssssssssssssssssssssssseamed to have forgotten thisssssssssssssssssssssss. Lisssssssssssten to me!" he ordered, drawing himself close to her ear. He placed his claw right on her chest, right above her heart. Then the pirates chuckled and moved closer towards her, and they each began feeling her body.

"Don't ever sssssspeak to the boy again." He hissed as he to begin feeling her. "Know right now that if the cabin boy wasssssssssssssssss not part of the plan, the ssssssssssssstupid boy would be hanging of the rigging, dead. Don't ever ssssssssspeak to him again; don't attempt to ssssssssssssssssssee him either. You will wisssssssssssssssssssssh you were dead. And it will happen all over again now wont it? He will die jusssssssssssssssssssssssssssst like the other ssssssssssssssssssstupid boy did. You don't want that to happen again, do you ssssssssssssssssssssslave girl?"

She whimpered and nodded her head.

"Good. Your earssssssssssssssss are sssssssssssstill working. Don't ssssssssssssssee the boy again and every thing will be sssssssssssssssssssssafe. That issssssss an order, sssssssssssssssssssssssslave girl. Will you obey it?"

Kari didn't reply, she just kept her head hung low, refusing to look at him.

He drove his claw into her stomach, making the wound deeper then the one she already had on her shoulder.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspeak! Will you obey it?" he hissed.

She paused from her panting for a few moments. And then, with a hard yank of her hand, her left arm broke free. Scroop's eyes narrowed. What was the girl doing? She slowly brought her hand up to Scroop's claw and pulled it free with groan of pain. Her tears mixing with her own blood. She lifted the claw strait up so it was strait into his face.

She looked up into his large yellow eyes with hatred. "Never!" she snarled with hatred.

Scroop pulled his claw free from her grasp and slashed at the webs holding her. With a gasp she fell to the ground. She placed her shaking arms on the ground, trying to push herself up. But her arms failed her and she dropped to the ground once more.

The pirates all chuckled and closed in around her. One bent down and grabbed her by her bad shoulder, and pulled her up to his face.

"Wow slave. Never knew you had it in you." He said chuckling. But he threw her towards the wall on the other side of the room. And she lay there, bleeding, and the pirates laughed.

"Jusssssssssssssssssssssssssst remember what we ssssssssssssssssssssssssaid ssssssssssssssslave girl." Scroop hissed as he walked back up the stairs, his fellow pirates trailing behind him.

Kari felt her eyes begin to close and she felt her blood create a pool around her limp body. She tried to sit up, or even move her arm, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move without feeling pain.

Kari groaned as she tried to move. But she was still unable to.

Is this the end? She thought as she felt her life slipping from her. Am I going to die here?

She whimpered once more and felt her eyes beginning to close.

"Somebody," she whimpered in a voice so small she could hardly hear herself. "Anybody, please……………………………help." She let out her breath in an agonizing sigh and felt her body slip into darkness.

Jim knelt down and dunked his brush into the pool of soapy water. He then squeezed it and began to wash the deck with agonizing slowness. His eyes were staring at the deck which he was scrubbing, but they were unfocused and he was hardly paying any attention to what he was doing. His mind was continuously thinking back on one particular thing. Kari.

He hadn't seen her in a few hours, which was strange because usually he would see even a glimpse of her as he was doing his work. This was the busiest part of the day on a ship. Everyone should be working by now. So where was Kari?

He tried to convince himself that she was just below deck, but his instincts were telling him otherwise. He felt that something was wrong. Greatly wrong.

He sighed as his eyes scanned the deck for her small frame once more. But he did not see any sign of his friend anywhere. His eyes traveled the entire ship but he immediately looked back down as his sea blue eyes met Scroop's cold yellow ones. He was not looking for trouble; he was only looking for Kari.

But as Jim sat there for the next two hours, finishing up his work, he did not see or hear her. Now he was greatly worried. He whipped the sweat of his brow and stood up, shaking his sleepy legs. He looked around the deck more and saw the doctor talking to Mr. Arrow. He walked over to Doppler and quietly excused him from the conversation the pair was sharing.

"Hey Doc'?" he asked quietly, his eyes darting around nervously. "Have you seen Kari anywhere?"

Delbert looked at him oddly for a moment. "Who are you talking about Jim?" he said.

Jim rolled his eyes. "The only other girl on this ship other then the Captain." He said louder this time.

His eyes widened in recognition. "That is who you were talking about! Well no actually, I haven't seen her. Why do you ask?"

Jim shook his head in disappointment. "Never mind. Just tell me if you see her ok?"

He nodded and then went back to his conversation with Mr. Arrow. But before he could, Jim pulled him back again.

"What about Silver?" he said.

"Do not forget that, that's Mr. Silver to you." He reminded him gently.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Do you know where he is?"

Doppler nodded. "He has been sleeping for a few hours. Oh that reminds me, he told me to tell you to wake him up soon."

"How soon?" he asked.

"Probably around now, the crew looks like their hungry." Doppler said looking around him at the hungry crew.

Jim ran towards the sleeping quarters and found Silver sleeping on one of the hammocks, half his body dangling hazardously of the edge.

Jim walked forward and poked him. Silver grunted and rolled over. Jim poked him again this time harder.

This time Silver spoke. "Quiet down Mary! Y'er going to wake em' up!"

Jim rolled his eyes and leaned over to his ear. "Wake up Silver!" he shouted.

This caused Silver to jump up and hit his head on the hammock hanging above him. He rubbed his head and turned his mechanical eye towards Jim.

"What do 'ou think y'er doin' Jimbo!" he grunted. "Can' 'ou allow an ol' man to sleep?"

"Doc' told me to wake you up. The crew looks hungry." He stated simply.

Silver got out of his hammock and waved Jim along. "Alright, alright I heard y'er. Now go an' fetch some of those taters 'ou n' Kari peeled ther'."

"Which reminds me, have you seen-?" Jim started but never finished.

"I have no time to listen to y'er. Get movin' with those taters." Silver grumbled waving him along again.

Jim rolled his eyes and walked back up on deck, and then down the next staircase towards the kitchen.

"Who does he think he is?" he grumbled. "I am his cabin boy, not his slave." He stopped himself as he thought back to Kari. He stopped in his place and sighed. He couldn't help it if he felt sorry for her. She had gone through so much, and Jim was so worried that something had happened to her to prevent her from seeing Jim.

Jim began walking again and stopped when he felt something hit his leather boot. He stopped and looked down. Since the staircase was dark, he hardly saw much. So he picked the object up and immediately recognized it. It was a potato peeler.

That's odd. Jim thought looking at the peeler in his hand. What is it doing here?

He felt around and gasped as he felt something on the peeler. He looked at the other side and gasped. It was covered in blood. Dried blood.

What happened? He thought passing the peeler through his fingers. The blood is dry, so that must mean it is old. A few hours at least.

His heart skipped a beat. No one has been in the kitchen for a few hours either. The only people who ever go down there is Silver, Kari and himself.

He has been doing cabin boy duties and chores all afternoon, Silver was sleeping and Kari. He froze. Kari was last seen peeling potatoes in the kitchen. He gasped and ran down the rest of the stairs, pushed through the doorway and had to refrain himself from puking.

There was blood, everywhere. The potatoes that he and Kari had peeled earlier that morning were covered in blood that completely spoiled the vegetables. Blood was splattered on the floor, the tables, and the pots. The sight of it all made his stomach lurch. But he heard a whimper which pulled him out of his disgusted faze.

He turned towards the direction of the sound and gasped.

Jim gasped.

"Kari!" he shouted running towards her pale and bloody form. "Kari! Wake up!" he gathered her small form in his strong arms, his hands shaking for fear for his friend.

He checked her everywhere. She was bleeding from a gigantic wound in her shoulder, an even bigger wound on her stomach, and a slash across her chest. She also had many bruises all across her back.

He shook her in a desperate attempt to awaken her, but it did not work. He heard commotion up on deck and he heard Doppler calling his name.

"Jim! What are you screaming about?" he yelled down the steps.

"Doc! Get down here! It's Kari! Something wrong!" he shouted back, still not pulling his eyes away from his friend's bloody form.

"What happened?" he shouted.

"I don't know!" Jim yelled exasperatingly. "Just get Silver and get down here!"

"Ok! Hold on Jim! I'm getting my medical supplies!" he yelled back down.

"Hurry!" he shouted in response.

He looked back down at Kari and almost cried. "Kari?" he said her name softly, his eyes large with worry. "Kari!" he said louder this time.

He checked her wrist for a pulse, but he found nothing. His blood ran cold and he felt tears cloud his vision. She can't be dead. She can't be.

He brought his ear down to her chest and listened for a heartbeat. He sighed with relief when he heard a small heartbeat. It was tiny and faint. And her heart was beating slower and slower ever second.

"Doc! Hurry she's dieing!" he screamed his eyes widening as he felt a great pang in his chest.

He heard rushed footsteps coming down to meet him. He looked at the staircase and saw Doppler and Silver racing down the steps. They were soon followed by Mr. Arrow, the Captain, and a few members of the crew. They gasped and ran towards the hurt girl. All accept the crew of course.

"Jim? What happened?" Doppler said in a distressed voice.

Jim shook his head, still not looking away from Kari. "I don't know. I have been looking for her for the last few hours. I only just found her now."

Silver shook his head, and Jim glanced over at him and his eyes widened. His human eye was shut tightly and his mechanical eye was scanning the group of sailors that were now gathering around them.

Jim followed where the cyborg's eyes finally stopped and his eyes slanted. Silver knew who it was. And now Jim knew to.

He stood up and pointed at Scroop, his eyes flashing with hate.

"It was him!" he snarled. "He did it!"

All eyes flew towards Scroop and for a second his eyes narrowed, but soon went back to its regular shape when the Captain stared at him.

"How dare you sssssssssssssssssssssssssssay that!" he hissed silently. "There issssssssssssssss no proof that I hurt the sssssssssssssssssssssssssssslave girl. Unlike you."

Jim's fists clenched as all eyes swooped back towards him. "What are you saying? I would never hurt her."

Scroop smirked. "Oh really cabin boy. Then what issssssssssssssss that ssssssssssssssssssssharp object in your hand?"

Jim looked down at his tightly clenched fists and saw the bloody potato peeler in his hand. Uh oh. Not a good sign.

Captain Amelia looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. Doppler looked up at him as well, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"I found this, I found this on the staircase I swear!" he protested. All around him were silent. He looked around at all their faces, none of them believed him.

"I swear!" he said once more.

Scroop picked something up again and walked towards the Captain. She stared at the object, then at Jim. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. She did not believe him. He looked down at what Scroop had given her. It was his black jacket, except there were spots of blood all over it. Kari's blood.

Jim's eyes grew wider. What? How did that happen?

"I didn't do it!" he said looking around wildly. He looked at the doctor but he just shook his head in disbelief. He didn't have to look at Amelia to know that she was glaring at him.

"Silver you believe me don't you?" he said looking down at his mentor. But he just stared up at him. Not saying a word to him.

"Take him to the brig." Captain Amelia whispered snapping her fingers and pointing them at the teenage boy.

Jim's eyes widened as the crew ganged up on him and grasped his resisting arms and legs, pulling him towards the staircase.

Doppler ran towards the Captain. "Captain wait! Maybe he didn't do it! We don't know for sure yet!"

She nodded. "But until we do, I don't want him to be loose on my ship."

"But-?!" Doppler tried to say, but the Captain gave him her fiercest glare yet. Telling him to stay silent. Ordering him to stop moving also.

"NO!" Jim screamed as they dragged him down the next set of stairs that led to the brig. "DON'T LEAVE HER WITH THAT MADMAN! HE'LL KILL HER! I SWEAR I'VE BEEN FRAMED!"

Jim kept on screaming the whole time he was being thrown into his cell. And all Silver could do was shake his head, knowing he could do nothing except for scold Scroop for his behavior.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I am so bad. I am throwing the plot line strait off. But it will soon be back to normal. Or as normal as it can be in a story like mine. : I know you all love me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and review! Pwease:P**


	6. Worried about you

* * *

Disclaimer: DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?

Chapter 6: Worried About You

Kari groaned and opened her eyes, immediately shutting them when the bright light blinded her. She tried to raise her hand to block the light but she winced. She looked at her left shoulder and saw that it was bandaged up. She sighed and tried to sit up. But she felt to fur covered hands push her down once more.

She looked at the hands and immediately recognized them as the doctor's hands. Doctor Delbert, Jim had told her. She sighed and leaned back willingly. She saw him smile and walk of in a different direction.

She moaned and tried to remember what had happened before she blacked out.

Just then she remembered the threats the pirates told her about Jim, what if they hurt him already.

She gasped and sat bolt upright. "Jim!" she exclaimed.

The doctor looked at her with worried eyes. He walked back towards her with a bowl of brown chunky soup.

She looked over at him. "Jim," she whispered her eyes growing wide. "Where is Jim?" she said louder this time.

The Doctor hurried over and pushed the soup into her hands. He did not answer her question.

"Please." She pleaded. Her own eyes wider then the doctor's. "Is he alright?"

The doctor did not meet her gaze but he shrugged silently.

"I haven't seen him in a few days." He muttered.

She gasped. "A few days? How long have I been asleep? Where is Jim? Why haven't you seen him!?" she said. All of her words coming out in one bundle.

The doctor put his finger to his lips. "Don't talk. And if you have to, say one question at a time please."

Kari opened her mouth to protest but when she did Doppler stuck a spoonful of the brown soup into her mouth. When she tried to again, he did the same thing.

"You have been asleep for three days. You needed your rest so no one bothered you. And as for Jim………" his voice trailed off and he looked away sadly.

"Doctor?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head as if to rid himself of unwanted memories. He then looked back up at Kari.

"Child," he asked quietly. "Who did this to you?"

Kari bit her lip. What would happen if she told? If she did tell them what happened, then Scroop would go to the brig. She would be safe from him for a while, but the rest of the crew would beat her worse if she did. And when he came back out, Kari sighed. When he came out it would be even worse. But what would happen about Jim? If he figured out she was hurt because they were friends then Jim would leave and never speak to her again just to protect her. But she did not want to lose her only friend. It would hurt her more then any torture would.

"It was," she muttered. "One of the crew."

Doppler sighed. "We all know it was someone of the crew Kari. But what we don't is who. Please tell us."

Kari shook her head silently.

"Let me see Jim first. I need to talk to him." She whispered.

Doppler shook his head. "You can't. He is locked up right now. In the brig."

Kari's head shot over to face the doctor. "HE IS WHERE?!" She screamed swinging her legs over the side of the bed ignoring the large amount of pain that she felt.

But the doctor pushed her back down. "And he won't be free until you clear his name." he said as she resisted.

"Why do I have to clear his name? What the heck happened?" she said sighing.

"Everybody thinks that Jim was the one who hurt you." He whispered.

"But he didn't!" she protested sitting up again. Only to have the doctor push her down again.

"The only way you can prove that is if you tell me exactly what happened." He said provoking her gently.

Kari took a deep breathe. She tried to think of what happened and remembered everything. But she was not going to tell him about the pirates threatening her. He would surely tell Jim and nothing would ever be the same again.

So, taking another breath, she began to tell her story, only forgetting the really important parts.

**At The brig:**

Jim groaned and shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the ship. He couldn't have been in the brig that long. Yet he had already begun to lose his mind. He tried to remember why he had been sent down here. But the blow to the head he had received when the crew threw him into the brig sent his mind reeling with pain and confusion. He tried to see his surroundings but his eyes still were not used to the darkness.

He thought back to what had got him into this situation, and finally after thinking about it for a little bit, he remembered some things. For one, he wondered why he was down here in the first place, but he soon remembered why.

But now that the question was answered, new questions popped into his head. First of all, since when had Amelia begun to trust the crew's word over his own? And how did his jacket get back down in the kitchen? How did it get covered in blood? He was sure he took it up with him when he went to mop the deck? So how did it get back down there?

Finally he realized what had happened. It was all a setup. Scroop knew that Jim would go looking for Kari. So he left the bloody potato peeler on the steps where Jim would pick it up. He then must have taken Jim's coat and covered it with Kari's blood so that way it would look like Jim was her attacker.

"Damn!" he yelled pounding his fists against the floor in frustration.

Jim then began to swear in every language he knew. Why hadn't he thought about this before? He wouldn't have been down here if he told the Captain what had happened. He punched himself mentally since he could not move because of the chains attaching his hands together.

He sighed and looked back at the dark ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Kari. He was so worried about her. What if she was hurt so bad she was dieing? But what if Scroop hurt her again? What if he raped her?! He would not be there to help his friend through this. He desperately needed to see her. But what if she didn't want to see him? What if she didn't know who attacked her and thought it was him just because that is what everyone told her?

He sighed and his head shot up as he heard a distant sound.

He heard voices above him and the sound of footsteps.

Jim heard a door open then close and he looked around to see who had come. "Kari?" he whispered silently. But as the small figure came into the light, he realized it was not Kari, but the Captain.

With a stern look in her eyes she walked forward proudly and took a key out of her pocket in her blue and gold jacket. She bent down and put the key into his hand cuffs, turned it, and set him lose.

Jim looked up at her with confusion. How did this happen? Wasn't she convinced that Scroop was the one who was telling the truth?

"Mr. Hawkins," she began, "you have nothing to worry about. Your name has been cleared. Therefore I completely expect you to be getting back to work as soon as I let you leave."

"Let me see Kari!" he said loudly, his eyes wide with fear for his friend.

Captain Amelia glared at him with disapproving eyes. "I am the one who is to be giving the orders around here Mr. Hawkins. And an attitude like that is never going to get you anywhere. But I shall agree with you today because I wish for Miss Kari to explain things to you."

Without another word she stood up and walked towards the door.

She pointed to the staircase which led back up to the deck. "You will find Miss Kari in Mr. Arrow's sleeping quarters. Go and speak with her. And hop to it! I want you swabbing those decks in two minutes time!"

"Yes Captain!" Jim muttered running up the stairs and into Mr. Arrow's quarters.

Kari sighed as she waited for Jim to appear. She had just finished telling The Captain once more about what happened right after she told Doppler what happened. She had to bite her nails to stop herself from shaking. What was going to happen to her? Was Jim going to be worried about her? Would he not want to see her again once he realizes just how dangerous it was to be with her? But she didn't tell the captain about Scroop and the other pirates threatening her. So why should she tell Jim? He would just avoid her if he told her.

She sighed, finally deciding, she was not going to tell Jim.

Suddenly the door burst open and she heard the quick stamping of boots around her. Suddenly, Jim's face appeared above her. She smiled slightly and tried to sit up, but Jim pushed her down again.

He sat down on the side of her bed and stroked her hand worryingly.

"Jim," she whispered. "You're ok." She gasped out as she began coughing violently.

Jim sighed and tried to smile, but he failed. His body was so weak; he was surprised he was able to run all the way up here.

And Kari seemed to realize this too. She sat up slightly and picked up her bowl of her half eaten soup. She pressed the bowl in his hands but he pushed it away.

"Jim, eat something. Please, you look so weak. You haven't eaten properly in days." She whispered as she set it down beside him.

Jim smiled slightly. "You haven't either." He said. "I will pick something up in the kitchen before I get back to work."

Kari winced as he said 'kitchen' as she remembered why the Captain allowed her to talk with Jim right now.

"Jim," she whispered as she squeezed his hand slightly. "I, remember, who attacked me." She said slowly.

Jim's eyes and mouth narrowed and tightened. "Who? It was one of the crew right?"

Kari nodded. "Jim, it was Scroop." She whispered.

Jim's fists tightened and he felt anger boil up inside him. He knew it was that devil! Why doesn't anybody believe him? Just because Scroop has a higher rank certainly does not mean his word can be trusted.

Kari bit her lip as she realized the affect it had on Jim.

"That bastard." He swore into the air, turning his head to look out to where the crew was busy working. Scroop was also among them.

Kari put her hand on Jim's and began to stroke it, trying to call the boy and his anger.

"Jim," she whispered, "calm down. Please? It is not that big of a deal. I can handle this."

Jim whipped around to face her, his hair hanging in angry strands down his face. His eyes were narrowed and burning with anger. His usually kind and mocking mouth was set and determined, and snarling.

"Not a big deal?!" he said, his voice beginning to rise. "Kari god damnit he could have killed you!" now, he was shouting. "Don't you see Kari? You need to tell people these things. Nothing is going to change unless you are willing to seize the opportunity to free yourself from this torture. And if you are not going to. I am going to! I am not going to sit here and pretend that you and those evil men are best friends. I am not going to allow them to hurt you like this! It's not fair to you!"

Kari did not speak. She knew what he said was true. She should be telling people this. But she knew the consequences if she did. Kari heard a shout from in front of her and looked over Jim's shoulder cautiously.

She bit her lip tightly as she saw what was happening on board. Jim saw Kari begin to tense, so automatically, he turned around to see what was bothering her. Scroop was forcibly being shoved down towards the brig by Mr. Arrow. He was throwing around his claws angrily and glaring at anyone who stood in his way. Suddenly, Scroop's eyes and Kari's met. Kari shivered and found herself whimpering as he glared into her widely opened eyes. He was sending a clear message to her as to what he was going to do to her when his sentence was over.

Jim's eyes filled with hatred and he once again began to stroke Kari's shaking hand.

Her eyes threatened to water up, but she refused. She did not want to show anymore weakness in front of her friend. She had already shown too much already.

Jim looked down at her tense face and shaking body and sighed. He smiled at her and began to stroke her face softly.

"Kari, you're my best friend. I won't let that psycho spider even come close to you. I promise." He said quietly.

Kari smirked. "I always knew you were two parts brave and three parts stupid." She whispered as she felt her eyes slowly beginning to close.

Jim smirked at her silly comments and smiled.

"Well, you just stay safe ok?" he whispered stroking her cheek tenderly. "You really did have me worried."

Kari smiled. "Don't I always?"

This earned a well deserved chuckle from Jim. But his smiling face turned into a worried face as he looked back down at Kari's hurt state.

"When are you going to be able to move again?" he muttered quietly.

Kari sighed. "Sometime tomorrow. If I don't do any heavy lifting anytime soon, then these should be healed in a week's time."

Jim winced. "Don't you think that's a bit soon Kari? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Kari smiled. "I won't Jim, don't worry. Now go and get back to work before Amelia comes out here and drags you out."

Jim laughed and with one last smile left the room.

Jim did not see her for the next few days. She was always either working or asleep. She never had time to see him. For she was always to tired from her work to see him, or her wounds were hurting so much she couldn't even finish her work in the first place.

Soon, a week later just as said Kari went back to sleeping in the scullery and the even worse slave chores that she had been slightly relieved of when she was hardly able to move.

Kari almost now tried to stay away from Jim. He reminded her so much about James. Oh how she missed him! Oh how she loved him! She usually lay awake on the scullery floor. Thinking about him and all the things that reminded her of him brought tears to her eyes.

_Why? _She always asked herself. _Why? Why did that have to happen?_

And that were Kari was sleeping right now. Dreaming about, her new friend. And then about her old lover. And as she lay there screaming, she realized in her mind, just how similar the two were. She couldn't stop screaming in her nightmare, as her mind put he through the pain that she had experienced so many times before in her dreams, and once in real life.

As her mind relayed her lover's death, she couldn't stop screaming. And that was what woke Jim a second after her screams started getting louder. Loud enough that he could hear it from his hammock in the sleeping quarters.

* * *

**So, have I confused you all yet? Well guess what? Good news. I already have the next chapter, fully completed. Now I know some of you may be screaming for joy, others sighing in disgust. So I have this to say. I am not, I repeat, NOT going to be updating until I get 4 to 5 more reviews. So there:P do ya hate me yet? Well, review quickly and I can get it up and running by tomorrow morning at the earliest. Latest, Friday night. Ok? Got it? Good. Now do us all a favor and REVIEW! **


	7. The Love life of a Slave

* * *

Kari screamed and twisted and turned in her sleep. Jim awoke to the sounds of her moans and cries. He shot up from his hammock and looked towards the scullery. Quietly yet quickly he walked over towards the scullery and opened the door. He climbed down the six dark steps and crouched down low as to not bump his head on the low ceiling. The closer he walked to where Kari slept, the louder her screams got. Finally he found her.

She was asleep next to a stack of potatoes with the potato sack covering her frail body. She was twisting and turning, tears leaking from her closed eyes. She kept on muttering a name which he could not hear.

"No!" she moaned quietly. "Please no!" she whimpered as she pulled the potato sack to her neck.

What was happening? Jim thought as he bent down next to her. What was happening in her nightmare?

Suddenly she gasped and shot up, almost bumping into Jim. She opened her eyes and saw Jim staring at her.

"Jim? What are you doing down here?" she whispered covering her body with the potato sack again.

"I heard you whimpering. I-I-I just wanted to see if you were ok." He stuttered.

Kari did not respond, only nodded her head.

"Was I really that loud?" she asked him.

Jim nodded. "You sounded really scared. Really hurt. What was wrong?" he asked with wonder.

She did not respond only hung her head.

Jim looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I knew it was not my place to ask."

Kari shook her head. "No," she said. "Don't be sorry. You were just concerned."

Jim nodded. "You did have me worried." He said. Then he realized what he said and turned away blushing.

Kari blushed a little as well, but her cheeks cooled down quicker then Jim's.

"Would you still like to know?" she muttered.

Jim looked at her oddly. "Only if you want to tell me."

"Well to be honest, I do want to talk to you Jim. I have ever been allowed to speak to anyone like this before. I would have been beaten if I even requested to speak with them."

Jim smiled. "You know that I wouldn't beat you. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

Those words made Kari's heart soar. No one had ever said that to her before. She had never met anyone who had been as nice to her as this boy had. And he probably didn't know what kind of affect his words had on her.

"I know that now. That is why I wish to tell you." She said smiling as well. "But not here." She said nodding towards the open scullery door.

Jim nodded. "Where to then?" he asked standing up though he had to bend slightly.

"The crow's nest." She said standing up as well, though it took her a little longer because of her injuries.

"Ok." He said bowing down and offering her his hand. "It would be my greatest pleasure to accompany such a fine young women to the crow's nest." He said jokingly.

Kari giggled and smiled. But her smile soon turned into a frown as she remembered exactly who she was.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen escorting a young slave." She muttered.

Jim looked at her with a serious expression. "You're no slave in my eyes Kari." He said smiling as he offered her his hand yet again.

Kari looked up at him with a sparkle in her blue-green eyes. "Do you truly mean that Jim? You don't mind being seen with me?"

Jim smiled. "I would be honoured."

Kari grinned widely and interlocked her arm with his.

Together they walked silently up the steps and past the hammocks where the sleeping pirates rested without even realizing they were there, thankfully. They clanked quietly up the steps and onto the deck of the ship. Avoiding any pirates that were on night duty they walked towards the crow's nest. Jim walked up the netting and Kari followed although she was slower because of her back and stomach injuries. Jim climbed into the nest and held out a hand to Kari as she followed slowly behind him.

Kari had her eyes closed tightly and refused to open them. "Kari?" he called down. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid of heights." She whispered blushing. Jim laughed. "Weren't you the one who wanted to go up to the crow's nest to talk?" he laughed.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "I've never been up here before. I never knew it was this high up." She growled.

Jim smiled encouragingly. "You can do it Kari." He said holding out his hand farther. "Just don't look down. Keep looking at me, or the crow's nest." He added quickly, blushing slightly.

Kari blushed as well. "That I can do easily." She whispered so low that Jim couldn't tell she had actually spoken.

She climbed up quickly and grasped his hand. He smiled and hoisted her up gently. She winced a little as her back stretched slightly and her whole body exploded with pain. Jim looked at her.

"It still hurts doesn't it?" He whispered, guilt filling his eyes.

Kari nodded. "Jim it is going to hurt for quite some time. But don't worry. I'm used to it. I can get through this."

Jim looked away. "I'm sorry Kari. I know I should have helped you but, oh I don't know. I didn't know what to do!" he muttered. "But I haven't stopped telling my self that if I had just helped you, you would never have gotten hurt."

Kari didn't reply for a long time. "I have had worse wounds then that." She whispered, folding her arms across her chest and turning away.

Jim turned around and looked at her. "Is that what you're dream was about?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it now?"

She nodded again. "Now I think I can." She said smiling.

Jim smiled as well. "Ok." He said sitting down and patting the space next to him. "Get yourself comfortable."

Kari sat down quietly and did not speak for a few moments.

"I once was in love Jim." She whispered.

Jim eyes went wide. And he felt a twitch in his heart. Not really knowing what it was.

"How long ago?" he whispered.

"The beginning of last year when I was 15." She said looking up at the sky. "His name was James." She whispered.

He winced. Ouch. They had the same name. Maybe that was why she didn't trust him at first.

She didn't speak for a little bit. But after a while she did. "And he loved me as well. But the problem was, is that we could hardly ever see each other. He lived close to where Silver does, which is where I stay when the crew is out of a job. I only ever saw him when I was not on a ship. Also, our love had to be secret. If the rest of the crew found out………." Her voice trailed off. "Well eventually they did find out."

She stopped. She began to feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Jim did not want to press her. But he did really want to find out what was bothering her. So he waited patiently, not trying to rush her with this. Something terrible must have happened if she was so scared to talk about it.

"When the crew eventually found out about our love for each other, something terrible happened. They did not like the fact that I was half the age they were and had a lover, and they were 20 years older then me and haven't even kissed a girl before. So…….." her voice trailed off and she looked away. There was a long pause, as if she didn't have anything to say anymore.

"You can stop if you like." Jim said softly, noticing how sad this girl was beginning to get.

She shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I need to tell someone."

Jim smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Take your time." He said soothingly.

She sighed. "Ok. Well they decided that, well, they decided to take everything I had. They hurt me in the worst way possible. They decided to kill him. And they made me watch."

Jim stared open mouthed at her. "Oh my god, Kari I'm so sorry." She looked away from him and whipped her tears on her torn sleeves.

"It hurt so much." She whispered. "Watching the one I loved die. And they made his death so painful. They slashed him in pieces and made me watch as they viscously ripped him apart while he was still alive. The last time I looked into his eyes, they were filled with such pain, such agony I couldn't stop myself from crying and screaming and pleading for them to stop. Then right before he was about to die they let go of my bonds and backed away from his decaying corpse. I ran up to him and I tried to speak to him. But my voice failed me. He lifted his bloody hand up onto my cheek and stroked it. He kissed me and he died. His lips suddenly went cold against my own. His hand went limp against my cheek and fell into his lap, leaving his bloody handprint tattooed against my mind, body, and soul for all eternity. And as I saw them, push me away from his dead body and attack upon him once more, I felt my heart rip into two. Now almost every night I dream of him. I either dream of the very first time I saw him, or the last moment we ever shared together."

By now her words had come as one giant mess. Her tears were flowing down her cheeks and she refused to stop look at him.

Jim's eyes were wide with shock and anger. What kind of sailor would do that? And if Silver cared so much about Kari, why didn't he come and save the two desperate lovers? And why was Kari telling him something so terrible? Something so close to her heart that she would trust in him to keep her secret? Jim didn't understand, but did not ask any of these questions, knowing full well that those questions would only sadden her more.

Not really knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He allowed her t cry on his shirt and shoulder, not minding at all that he had never held a girl this close before. Her breath came in and out in short, quick gasps as she continued to cry again and again.

"It is all my fault." She whimpered. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault!" she screamed.

She then began to beat her fist against Jim. Not really realizing what she was doing. She banged her fist again and again against his chest, lightly at first. But she needed to take her pain out on somebody, and Jim was the closest person.

Jim knelt there, taking it all in. Allowing her to hit him again and again. He knew that she needed to take her anger out. He shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the pain the girl was causing him. Suddenly she punched him very hard. So hard it made Jim's eyes fly open and he gasped out in pain. That was when Kari stopped.

She pulled back from Jim and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Jim. I shouldn't have done that." She whispered, almost in fear, like she thought he was going to strike her. Jim held onto his chest in pain.

Jim smiled weakly. "It's ok Kari. I really don't mind. You need to express your hurt and your anger. It is not good for you to keep your feelings bottled up inside you for so long just because you would be hurt if you released them."

That only made Kari cry more. She started to cry on his shoulder again.

He rubbed her back softly, careful not to press hard on her wounds. He then began to talk to her.

"Kari, listen, I can't really say I know how you feel but. Kari I just hate to see you beat yourself up for this."

"But why?" she gasped out, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Why are you the only person on this entire ship that thinks that I am your equal? How come you are the only person who would not hit me if I spoke before I asked permission to? Why do you allow me to spill out my heart to you when I have barley known you for a month? How come you even care how I feel?" she yelled into his shirt.

Jim did not speak for a little bit. Was he really going to tell her? How would she react if he told her he had been having strange feelings whenever he saw her? How was he ever going to tell her that he had feelings for her? However small they might be.

_Or are they really that small?_ A voice in his head asked him silently.

"To be honest Kari," he said pulling away from her. "I, I care for you Kari. I really do."

Kari pulled away. Her blue eyes went wide slightly and she refused to look at him.

"Jim, I, I really don't know what to say." She whispered, her eyes filling up slightly with tears. "I just don't understand why you would even say you liked me after I just told you what happened. I honestly thought you would be afraid to."

Jim smiled. "What? You thought those pathetic excuses for sailors would scare me?" he said.

Kari did not even think of smiling. "Jim I was being serious. I like you to Jim, or at least, my heart tells me I do. But, Jim they will kill you too if we even are seen hugging each other. They will murder you like they did James." She looked at him with pain filled eyes.

Jim shifted closer to her, slowly, smiling softly. "Then we will just have to be careful won't we?" he whispered as he moved even closer.

"Jim I am not willing to take this risk." She said with worry in her eyes. "I am not going to allow them to kill someone else I care for. I couldn't stand it!"

"Then we could only see each other like that in secret. At night, or when everyone is at dinner. We could even see each other in the day when no one is around if we are careful." He said softly, his eyes compassionate.

"I am not going to even try this. If we do see each other, they will find out I know they will!" she said, tears welling up again in her eyes.

"Kari listen please! I need to see you!" he said quietly.

"Jim I am not going to risk everything. I do not want you to die just so that you could see me!" she yelled.

"But I am." He said. "I am willing to risk everything just so that I could see you Kari. I really care about you!" he yelled.

Kari moved closer to him, her mind finally giving in to her hearts wishes. "Jim." She whispered. "Please."

But even as she said those words, they **BOTH** began to move closer to one another. Both of them could not resist the temptation in their hearts. In an instant their lips were on one another. Jim kissed her softly at first, his lips barley brushing against hers. It was his first kiss after all. So he really did not know exactly what to do. He then remembered why they were up there in the first place and they quickly pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I shouldn't have-

But Kari cut him off. "Don't apologize Jim." She whispered turning to face him. "I actually liked it."

Instantly she pushed her lips once again against his. Her upper lip on his lower lip. She finally kissed him back. Jim was a little surprised at first, his eyes wide that she had actually given into temptation. But soon his eyes closed and he began to kiss her back. Her hands rested on his chest, right above his heart that was beating wildly. And his hands were gently roaming her back, though not daring to go any lower then her waist. She pushed him farther back so that his back was resting against the wooden part of the crows nest, hoping to make him more comfortable. She then leaned over and kissed him again.

Neither of them knew exactly how long they had been kissing. But they did know that when they finally did finish up, they felt great. They pulled apart and smiled and blushed at each other.

"We should probably head back down." She said. She looked up at the sky. "We still have a few hours before sunrise."

Jim nodded. But smiled. "Do we have to?" he said in a whiny voice.

Kari giggled, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Jim, you know we have to go." She said.

But as she stood up, she yawned and fell right back down.

Jim laughed. "Sorry Kari, but I don't think either of us have enough strength to even make it halfway down."

Kari yawned again. "I know Jim. But this is pretty risky." She said worryingly. "What if they find us?"

Jim smiled reassuringly. "They won't. Don't worry." He said.

Kari nodded her sleepy head and curled up against his shoulder. Jim yawned as well and smiled at her.

"Hey Jim?" she whispered just as he began to close his eyes.

He opened them. "Yes?" he whispered into her hair.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you. For everything." She said, smiling and then closing her eyes.

Jim smiled as she saw her sleeping for snuggle deeper into his shoulder and chest.

"Your welcome." He whispered as his head drooped against hers, and his eyes closed. But just before he fell asleep, he heard Kari sigh. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had a smile on her face. The truest smile he had ever seen her have.

And that is when he finally realized, just how much he really liked her.

* * *

**Happy? I am. I have got so many reviews! Happy, happy, happy, author!**** Luv ya guys!**


	8. Worries and Stories

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own TP. Wish I did though.

Much had changed since that fateful day in the crows nest. Jim and Kari still met in secret just like Jim said they should. But Kari did not dare to even acknowledge him when someone was around or when it was daylight. They now only spoke and talked to one another when it was night, when the crew was at a meal, or when they were alone doing a chore together.

And no matter what counseling Jim offered to deny her fears, Kari still knew that she and Jim had to be extremely careful.

"Jim." She whispered to him as she tried to explain herself. "I cannot bear to loose you Jim. I have never cared for someone so much in my entire life. And if I have to loose you like I lost James," her voice cracked up and she closed her eyes to hold back her tears.

Jim looked around him to make sure no one was watching him once more. He moved closer towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her shaking shoulders. He pulled her small body close to his own and allowed the girl's tears to soak his shirt.

"Kari," he said tilting her head up. "Please, don't worry. No one will find out. We are being as careful as we can. But this relationship is not going to work if you are too worried to open yourself up. Know that when you are with me, you are not the slave everyone treats you like. You are my girlfriend, my friend. Kari, I care for you. I will not risk everything. We will be safe; our relationship won't work if we are too scared to care for each other."

Kari sighed and lifted up her hand to wipe away her tears that threatened to fall once more.

"I just, feel so trapped." She whispered pulling away from him slightly.

Jim smirked and stood up. "I know the perfect place to make you feel better Kari." He said reaching out his hand towards her.

Kari grabbed his hand and allowed Jim to pull her up. "What do you mean?" she said dusting off her clothes.

Jim smiled softly. "Whenever I feel trapped, back home I used to go for a ride on my solar surfer. Well, I don't have one with me right now, but I know how to steer a longboat."

Kari smirked. "Since when did you know how to operate a longboat?" she said to him.

Jim smiled sheepishly, but the excitement in his eyes never left. "Ok, I have never driven one. But I have seen Silver do it tones of times. I catch on pretty quickly with these things you know. I could take you for a ride. We are stopping so we can make some repairs on the sails. I will be a short ride, but nothing is better for a trapped soul then a ride through the sky."

Kari bit her lip. "I don't know," she said hesitatingly. "What happens if we get caught?" she said looking at him.

Jim laughed. "Who said we were going to get caught?" he said in that cocky attitude of his.

Kari smiled hesitatingly but her smile soon faltered and she sighed. Jim put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Come on Kari," he said smiling. "You are never going to set yourself free if you are too bound up in worry."

Kari sighed and looked away. "Jim, I'm not so sure."

Kari did not hear a reply from her boyfriend so she turned to face him once more. She immediately realized why Jim had not been speaking. Instead he was doing his infamous puppy dog pout.

"Jim." She sighed looking away. "That is not fair. You and I both know how good you are at that."

Jim put one of his hands on her face and moved it back so she was looking at the whole works. Kari shut her eyes tight but Jim pushed his thumbs by her eyes and pulled them back open.

Kari giggled as his eyes grew wide and his lip began to quiver slightly more then usual. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Kari through up her hands into the air. "Alright!" she laughed out in defeat. "Alright I'll go!"

Jim immediately smiled widely and he grabbed her hand. His eyes wide once more with excitement and anticipation.

"Come on!" he exclaimed pulling her down to the docking bay. Kari giggled and allowed Jim to pull her down the steps that let to the docking bay. He was more excited to take her out on the longboat then she was.

When Jim and Kari made it down to the docking bay Jim started unraveling some ropes to untie the boat.

"Get the ones over there Kari!" he said motioning towards the ropes on the other side of the boat. Kari looked behind her to make sure no one was watching and then walked towards the hook that was suspending the long boat.

Kari quickly unraveled the rope and Jim jumped inside the boat to get it started. Jim fired up the engine and the solar sails. He smiled up at Kari and she nodded in return. She slowly began to lower the boat but she winced in pain as she felt her stomach and shoulder wounds stretch. Jim noticed her wince and jumped out of the boat to help her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach to get the rope. He grabbed the rope right above her hands and helped the girl lower the rope using the rope and pulley. When the boat was lowered far enough Jim smiled at Kari.

"Jump in!" he said smiling excitingly at her.

Kari smiled a small smile and jumped into the boat. Jim followed closely behind her and motioned to the ropes that were still keeping them suspended slightly.

"When I give you the signal untie those ok?" he said crawling towards the controls. Kari looked at the ropes nervously.

"Ummm, Jim are you sure this is safe?" she said nervously looking down at the sky below her.

Jim nodded excitingly and pushed a few more buttons on the control panel.

"Ok, on the count of three." He said his eyes filled with excitement. "One,"

"Two," Kari whispered her eyes filled with fear yet excitement at the same time.

"THREE!" they both yelled as Kari cut the bonds and Jim revved the controls into full power which jerked the long boat forward.

Kari let out a sudden squeal of fear as the longboat plumaged farther down into the sky. Jim let out an excited hoot and blasted the longboat forward so it was flying farther and farther away from the ships deck.

Kari scrambled into her seat and put the safety latch around her waist. Making sure it clung tightly to her small figure.

Jim reluctantly did the same and he itched closer towards Kari. Kari was clutching onto the railing for dear life and Jim eased one of his hands into her own trying to calm her. But he wanted more adrenaline in this ride. For he had not been on something like this for the last two and a half months. He made the boat go faster and faster, so fast that Kari stared to scream. That is when Jim remembered Kari's fear of heights. No wonder she had been reluctant to go on the longboat.

He then made the boat go slower and slower until they were just floating in mid air. He moved closer towards her and eased his hand into hers.

"You ok Kari?" he said looking towards her now pale face.

Kari all the sudden felt something twitch in her heart. And it was neither fear nor excitement, a feeling she rarely felt. Joy, PURE joy!

"That was amazing!" she yelled out in excitement, her eyes dancing with delight and fun. Her beautiful pools of liquid sapphire gazed into Jim's pale sea blue ones. "Could we," she said in a slow voice, blushing slightly. "Try a trick or something?"

Jim smiled and put both of his hands back on the controls. "Watch this!" he said winking at her. In an instant the boat was moving again and Kari was screaming. Though not in fear, in joy.

Jim smirked and made the boat do a twirl and a flip. Something not very wise to do on a boat like this. But they both enjoyed it none the less.

Kari all the sudden motioned for Jim to stop and Jim looked at her with worry in his eyes. Did he go a little to fast for her or something? He slowed the boat until it stopped once more.

"You ok Kari?" he asked again. Kari did not answer but she placed her finger on her lips. Motioning for him to keep quiet. Jim looked at her weirdly and she motioned towards the boat. Jim looked over at the R.L.S Legacy and strained his ears to hear the sound Kari did. He heard yells and shouts, which could only mean that there was trouble on deck.

"They found out didn't they?" she said eyes wide with worry.

Jim did not answer but soon the boat's engine was roared to life once more and they were making their way quickly towards the ship. Jim and Kari quickly docked the boat and walked up the stairs towards the main platform. They looked around to see what was wrong and found no one staring at them angrily. Kari let out the breath she had been holding and so did Jim. They had not been caught.

But Kari gasped as she saw a large red, spider come up a dark staircase and appear on deck. The large spider like creature looked around wildly for something, for someone. But thankfully, Scroop did not look in their direction.

"Oh my god." Kari whispered, ducking behind Jim. "Jim, its Scroop!"

Jim gasped as he looked where Kari did. Scroop had his back turned to them, but Jim could easily tell that he was searching for someone. Both Kari and himself. Jim grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a stack of crates.

"What the heck is he doing out here?" he hissed looking around the crates.

Kari bit her lip lightly. "It has been three weeks since the incident Jim." She whispered, eyes filled with fear. "He has completed his sentence. And now he is looking for us!"

Jim laced his fingers through hers. "Stay with me." He said quietly. He quickly dashed around the deck and down the steps that led to the sleeping quarters. He quickly ran down into the scullery and helped the shaking girl sit down next to some vegetable sacks. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stay here." He ordered running a hand through her long brown hair. "Lock the door behind me and whatever you do don't open it unless it is me ok?" he said with determination in his eyes.

"But what if-?" she began but Jim cut her off.

"I will cover for you." He said quietly. "Just don't open the door. Ok?"

Kari sighed and nodded. Jim let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. He gathered the girl in his strong arms and stroked her back.

"Be careful." He whispered into her ear. He moved his lips close to hers but Kari quickly pushed him away.

"No Jim." She whispered looking around nervously. "Not here."

Jim sighed and nodded his head. "Be careful." He whispered stroking her cheek delicately once more before turning and walking up the small six steps that led upstairs.

Kari sighed and walked up the stairs as well. "You as well Jim." She whispered closing the door and locking it behind him.

She sighed once more and wrapped her hands around her body. She crawled back to her potato sack and crawled inside trying to warm herself. She looked up at the ceiling and gasped. Once more, she saw Scroop smirking down at her from the low ceiling. She silently cursed herself for not checking around the room before she shut the door. She should have known he would have snuck into the scullery when her and Jim were talking. Thank goodness they had not kissed or else they would be screwed worse then they already were.

Scroop grabbed the sack with one claw and threw it off of her. She shivered from the sudden coldness and looked up at the large bug with wide eyes.

"You have been more then enough trouble you ssssssssssssssssssstupid ssssssssssssssssssssslave girl." He hissed pulling at her clothes.

Kari whimpered as Scroop began to undress her. She shivered as he pulled off the top of her dress, leaving her chest open for view. She struggled as he moved to remove her skirt as well. Unfortunately, he was to strong for her to rebel against. He soon had her skirt off and now Kari was completely naked. Kari bit back tears as Scroop took in her full, naked body.

When Scroop saw her fear he laughed at her.

"What'sssssssssssssss the matter ssssssssssssssssssssslave girl?" he mocked as he pulled her up to face him by the roots of her hair. "You are not sssssssssssscared are you ssssssssssssssssssssslave girl?"

Kari did not whimper like she usually did. For some reason, she felt a twinge of anger. Who did he think he was stripping her of her clothes and treating her like this? Her eyes narrowed and she spat in his face, causing him to drop the naked girl onto the ground.

Kari, as quick as lightening threw her dress back over her frail body and she ran towards the top of the staircase. She tried to open the lock but Scroop was to fast for her. He grabbed her once more and threw her down against the ceiling. Kari let a groan of pain escape her lips and Scroop pulled on the roots of her hair once more to stop her from falling unconscious.

"Thissssssssssssss issssssssssssssss another warning ssssssssssssssssssssslave girl." He hissed once more. "Jusssssssssssst like the lassssssssssst warning. You and the boy have become to clossssssssse for my liking. Ssssssssssssso if you rat any of ussssssss out again he will die Jusssssssssssst like the other ssssssssssssssssssstupid boy. Do you undersssssssssssssssstand ssssssssssssssssssssslave girl?"

She nodded and Scroop threw her against the wall again. She let out another whimper as she crumbled to the floor, a trail of blood falling down her forehead and cheek.

Scroop chuckled and walked towards the doorway. Chuckling he walked out and locked the door from the outside with a key only Silver was supposed to have.

Jim however saw Scroop walk out of the scullery and immediately assumed the worst. He quickly ran back down to the sleeping quarters and towards the scullery door.

"Kari?" he called his voice cracking up with worry.

Jim heard Kari groaning from inside the room. He tried to budge open the door, but it would not open.

"Kari!" he yelled desperately trying to open the door. "Kari are you ok?"

He heard a shuffle of movement and a large tick as Kari slowly moved up the stairs. Trying to wipe away the blood that now half covered her face, she found she could barley move her arm. Nevertheless she unlocked it from the inside and tried to open the door. She groaned in both pain and annoyance as the door refused to open.

"Jim," she groaned, feeling slightly faint from blood lose. "Jim, he locked it from the outside. Get Silver. Don't tell him it was Scroop."

"Kari we have to tell him." Jim protested. Kari felt her head swirling. She whimpered as her vision began to fuzz up.

"Just do it." She whispered against the door, which was the only thing she had that was holding her up.

There was a slight pause from Jim as he thought over his choices. "Alright." He said loudly. "I'm going. Just whatever you do, don't fall unconscious." And with that he ran off into the distance. Kari sighed as she heard his footsteps patter away. Then she heard the sound of loud voices coming from the kitchen below her.

She could not hold on any longer though and she slid down to the floor, feeling her body fade away. She could not feel her head anymore or any emotions. She tried to breathe in and out, but her breathing instead came out as small wheezes. She knew the wound was not as bad as she thought it was. But the blood loss was to much for the young girl to handle.

"Hold on Kari!" she heard Jim say loudly as they heard the fumbling of keys outside the door. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

The door flashed open and a ray of light shone through, illuminating the dark room. Kari would have shut her eyes to prevent the light from hurting her eyes. But she was too afraid that she would not have the strength to reopen them later on. Jim and Silver rushed into the small room and Kari felt her body being lifted up off of the floor, but to where she did not know.

The next few moments she did not feel anything and she now worried that she was dieing. She soon scolded herself for thinking that. She was not going to die from a slight head wound. But she also felt the blood that now completely covered her face.

She heard muttering from both Jim and Silver. But she did not understand what they were saying. She heard sighing and felt someone's warm hand batting at her bloody mess on her face with a cloth. She tried to stop her eyes from blurring up and she could distantly see Jim looking at her, eyes sad, his face solemn. She could barely hear his next words spoken.

"Her eyes," he whispered as he continued to wipe the blood off of her half awake face. "They look so empty, so…………………………………lifeless. Are you sure she is ok?"

She did not hear a reply from Silver, but she assumed that he nodded. Or at least she hoped so. She felt someone lift her head up and suddenly her entire forehead was wrapped in cloth. She whimpered as Jim's soft hands brushed over her wound. As she whimpered, she felt his hands wince and he pulled back from her face. After a moments pause though he continued and Kari did not whimper again.

She heard Silver sigh and he moved into view.

"Take a rest now Karenna." He said quietly.

Kari opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She felt her hand twitch at her side and she felt someone's fingers lace in with her own.

"It's alright Kari." She heard an angelic voice whisper. "I'm here. I'm watching over you ok?"

Kari sighed and brought the hand close to her face. Allowing the hand to softly stroke her own cheek. She heard Jim sigh and she looked up at his sad, worried face. His handsome face was the last thing she saw before she slipped into darkness.

Kari was asleep for the next few hours. And Jim did not want to leave her side on the hammock until she awoke. But he had his duties and when Silver told him to leave, he would lace his hand out of hers and give her a kiss on her cheek before leaving, (being careful to make sure no one saw the kiss).

Kari remained asleep until deep into the night. When most of the crew was asleep including Silver. Jim however, remained awake. One, because Kari was in his hammock, and two, he wanted to make sure no more harm came to her. The fearful and busy day had taken a dark toll on him and his eyes could not help but only stay half open while he was watching.

He yawned and stretched his tired back, still not moving from his place next to Kari. He leaned back into his chair and stared at Kari's resting form once more. And finally his eyes closed. He rested his eyes for a little bit, but he did his best not to fall asleep. He bit his lip and reopened his eyes every few seconds. Or he would snap his fingers in front of his eyes or whack himself on the side of his head.

Jim's eyes suddenly sprung to life when he heard Kari sigh and shift in her sleep. He looked over at the girl intensely. He watched her, and hoped she would wake up. She sighed once more in her sleep and Jim could not help but smile as he saw a small smile creep upon her face.

_She must be having a good dream. _Jim thought smiling tiredly. _A most pleasant change for once. Much better then a nightmare anyways._

But even as Jim thought that he saw the girl's smile disappear and she began to shift and toss violently. Jim looked around nervously as some of the crew began to groan in their sleep. She was waking them up. Jim ran his hand across her cheek and gently stroked it. He began to whisper soothing words into her ear in an attempt to calm her. But instead of calming her, his actions awoke her. In an instant her eyes were open and she began gasping for air. She looked around wildly until she saw Jim's face.

Jim tried to smile a small smile. "You ok?" he whispered kneeling so he was once more eye level with her.

Kari bit her lip and nodded. "How long have I been asleep?" she whispered.

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "You slept through the evening and dinner. It is really late now. The crew is on its night shift right now. Here," he said picking up a plate of food and placing it on the girls lap. "I saved mine for you. I knew you would be hungry when you awoke."

Kari tried to sit up by herself but Jim put his hand along her back and pushed to stop her from falling back onto the hammock and pillow. Kari smiled gratefully and picked up the fork and slowly ate the strange food that Silver had made that night.

When she was finished she sighed and looked at Jim. "Jim," she whispered looking around her. "Is there a place we can go that is more private." She said motioning towards the pirates sleeping around her.

Jim nodded but looked at her oddly. "Are you sure you're up to it?" he said quietly motioning to her head wound.

Kari waved it off like it was nothing. "I have dealt with worse things then this Jim. I think I can make it wherever we go."

Jim sighed knowing that Kari was as stubborn as she was kind. He stood up and stretched his sore limbs. He then offered his hand to Kari and she took it gratefully. They quietly walked up the steps that led on top of the deck and Kari motioned to the netting.

Jim looked at her oddly. "Are you willing to climb that high Kari?" he said laughing. "I thought you were afraid of heights."

Kari shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well if you are planning on taking me on another one of those longboat rides anytime soon then I am going to have to get over my fear sometime."

Jim laughed at the logic and followed Kari as she climbed up the netting and into the crow's nest once more. Kari went slightly slower then usual but she still made it up to the crow's nest without having to stop. Although she did close her eyes a few time and pause for a few seconds.

She sighed with relief as she crawled over the edge of the crow's nest and almost literally fell into it. But she was smarter then that and knew that falling would only make her head injury even worse then before. She sighed as she slowly sank to the bottom and moved slightly so Jim could get in.

He sighed and sat down next to her. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. Kari sighed in content and laid her bandaged head on his shoulder. Her long brown hair fanned out underneath her and she looked up at the sky sighing with content. Jim smiled and rested his head on her own, careful to avoid her injury.

"So," he whispered into her ear. "Why did you want us to go somewhere private again?" he said in a gentle yet sarcastic voice. He smiled softly telling her that he perfectly well knew the answer, but he just wanted to see if he was right.

Kari smirked and crawled out from under his arm and knelt down in front of him.

"So that I could give you this." She whispered into his ear. Quicker then lightening she pressed her lips against his hard and Jim returned the kiss with eager anticipation. Kari giggled against his mouth as he pulled her closer into their kiss. He eagerly licked her lips and she did the same to his. Jim slowly began to trace her back with his fingers and Kari's hands rested on his chest. Kari and Jim stayed like this for many minutes but soon their bodies gasped out for air so the unwillingly parted lips. Kari sighed in content and rested her head against his chest.

Jim sighed as well. "That was amazing." He whispered into her hair as he held her close.

Kari giggled. "Thank you for the complement Jim." She said looking up at him. She looked up at the stars and smiled.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" she said in awe. Jim nodded and looked up at the sky as well.

"I have always loved the sky. I always dreamed I would fly through it. But I never thought I would actually be able to do it one day."

Kari looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Why not?" she said.

Jim sighed. "There are people back home who don't think I would last a minute out here. They don't think I am good enough." He laughed. "Boy am I going to prove them wrong when I return with the treasure."

Kari smiled softly but she could not forget about what was supposed to happen.

"Kari?" Jim asked quietly as the girl gazed up at the stars.

She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Yes Jim?" she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jim seemed hesitant, but he spoke after a few seconds. "How did you and James meet?"

Kari bit her lip. Why did he want to know? And why did he ask if he knew what kind of pain it caused her.

Jim looked away. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just was curious. I had a feeling that, well that was what you were having a nightmare about tonight. Was I right?"

Kari nodded her head. "Do you really want to know? About how we met I mean?" she whispered pushing her lips onto his neck. Kissing him up until she reached his lips. Jim pulled apart and smiled.

"Only if you are comfortable with telling me." He whispered as he kissed her cheeks.

Kari nodded. "I think I am strong enough." She whispered as she began her tale. About the first day she was truly happy. The first time, someone treated her like a human being.

_Kari was walking thorough the streets of the planet Orion where she and Silver stayed when they were not on a raid or another person's ship. Orion was a hidden planet that was hardly on any maps. This is where most pirates, would hide. All who lived there were wanted by the academy officers and many policemen. All were either pirates, or associates with pirates. Or they were just a wanted criminal. _

_She looked through the pathway at the various stalls where merchants were selling services and goods. She gazed at the shiny jewellery, music boxes, wooden carvings and other crafts in one of the stalls and couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the beautiful pieces of work. All of this work was obviously stolen, as none of the people inside the stalls looked like craftsmen. But the work was beautiful none the less and she couldn't stop herself from being in total awe. She stopped by one of the stalls and picked up one of the music boxes. The one that caught her attention was a circular shaped one. Half of it was a beautiful silk white crescent moon with little blue and silver sparkles. On the other side was a blue eight point star with white and silver sparkles. Engraved on the bottom part of the top of the box was a phrase engraved in silver writing. _

'_Hope is as bright as the moon and stars' is what the saying said. _

_Those words stung Kari like a bee and she retracted from the music box, putting it back down on the stall table. She felt her stomach doing back flips. And she took a deep shaking breath. If only that saying were true. She desperately wanted to see her little brother again. It has been so long since she even had word from him. It was her second year into service with Silver and she had not seen her brother ever since that life changing moment when the cook, Penny, had sent him to buy food for the Missus's breakfast. She had thought little about the core but secretly at the time wished she could have gone instead of her brother. Since the slaves don't get to go outside to often in her old household. But she was extremely thankful that it was her who was sold to the pirate instead of her brother. It would kill her if she had to know her little brother was alone in the world slaving for pirates. _

_Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a loud crash and bang. Kari's head whipped around towards the direction of the sound. She heard a whimper of pain and saw a small child barley six, holding a small broken music box. Her hand had a small cut in it and Kari walked towards the small child. She bent down and lifted up the girl's sleeve. She bit her lip as she saw the gigantic 'S' that was burned onto the skin of every slave. She looked around for some cloth and ripped a piece of fabric from her apron. She put pressure against the wound which caused the girl to cry out again. The crash also attracted the attention of the store manager, who was a sweaty young man is his late 40's. He glared at the two girls. _

"_What have you two slaves done!" he yelled motioning towards the broken music box. _

_Kari didn't even speak. She knew by experience that this would only get the merchant madder. All that she could do was push her body in front of the small child to shelter her from the next blow. And she only had to hope that this man was not as bad as he seemed._

_Nevertheless he reached forward and punched Kari strait in her face. Kari let out a gasp of pain as she heard something crack and felt blood coming down from her jaw. She fell back from surprise at the blow and the ugly man swung his fist back to hit her once more. Kari closed her eyes to prepare herself for the pain, but was surprised when it never came._

_She slowly opened her eyes and had to contain her gasps as she saw someone holding the man's hand from hitting her once more. Her eyes looked up the strong yet lean arms up towards the person's face. For a few moments she gazed at the man. He couldn't have been that much older then herself. He had beautiful sea blue eyes, sort of like hers except with an icy touch. His long brown hair hung in front of his face in a messy yet attractive formation. Kari had to contain her face from blushing when she looked down and saw his muscles through his tan shirt and dark blue jacket. She saw the stranger throw the man's arm towards his face, causing the man to fall back in surprise._

"_I will not have you harming my slaves." He said harshly in a loud voice. His eyes quickly turned towards hers and he winked._

_What did that mean? Was he going to help her? Forgetting her doubts Kari kept her mouth shut. _

_The man looked harshly at him for a second before he laughed. _

"_Alright then Master Demas." He said picking up the smaller girl behind Kari towards him. "Take back your slaves. Allow your father to punish them for their insolence."_

_Kari gasped in her head. Master Demas? He was the rich pirate merchant that lived next to Silver. He was the richest pirate of all time! Other then Captain Flint of course. But this boy looked no older then herself! Demas was supposed to be 20 or so years older then Silver! How could they be the same person? But then she realized what the man had said about his father. Could this be the son of Demas? But Demas never settled down, he never had any children. He did not have a son so what was this boy doing pretending to be a rich pirate merchant._

_He nodded and picked up the girl by the scruff of her small dress. _

"_Follow me, you two pathetic slaves." He said harshly yanking the girl to her feat and motioning for Kari to follow silently._

_Slowly bowing her head so that the man would not see the relief on her face, she fallowed the boy into the shadows where he was leading her._

_As soon as Kari turned around a corner he saw her rescuer bent down with the small girl in his arms. The girl was crying into his shirt and jacket, holding onto her hand for dear life as her blood spread down her arm. Kari gazed at the pair oddly. If he was a rich pirate merchant, why was he treating his slave, like he cared for her? _

_The man looked up at her with wide eyes, for the first time realizing she was watching them. _

_He stood up and pulled away from the crying child. He began to walk close to Kari but she backed up, slightly scared._

_He stopped when he realized he was frightening her._

"_Thank you." He whispered to her. "Thank you for protecting Sarie." _

"_Sarie?" she whispered nervously. _

_He motioned to the small girl who was now standing up and also walking towards Kari._

_He put his arm around Sarie's small shoulders. "She is my father's slave. But she is not a slave to me. She is like my little sister. I thank you with all my heart." _

_Kari blushed. "Your welcome." She whispered smoothing the folds in her skirt shyly. She then looked up at him and smiled. "But it is I who should be thanking you." She said. "You were the one who saved me. Not the other way around."_

_He smiled gently. "Nevertheless, that blow was hard. With that much force, you were lucky your jaw isn't broken. If that had hit Sarie, she would never be able to open her mouth again. I owe you my life."_

_Kari smiled. "May I at least know the name of my rescuer?" she said in a shy voice. And for some odd reason, she found herself trusting this boy._

_He smiled back. "I am James Demas. My father is Brian Demas. You live with Silver right? We live two blocks down from you." _

_Kari bit her lip. So he was the son of Master Demas. She was afraid of that. That changed things drastically. What did this boy want from her?_

"_Well excuse me Young Master but I need to get back to my work." She said bowing low and walking backwards out of the alley. Knowing full well that you were never supposed to turn your back on your master._

"_But Wait!" he called out running forward and grabbing her wrist. She winced and looked at him fearfully. _

"_I want to see you again." He said quietly, his eyes filled with hope._

_Kari gapped at him. What did that boy just say? He couldn't have actually meant it, could he? _

_James answered her silent question with a smile which made Kari's eyes widen. He wasn't lying. Oh god! What has she gotten herself into?_

_He smiled and let go of her wrist. But his eyes told her to stay. _

"_I would like it if I could see you again. How about I meet you at your house, in about, three hours, if you can get away. I would love to learn more about you." He said smiling._

_Kari shook her head in disbelief. This boy, he actually wanted to be seen with her? He knew she was a slave yet he treated her like his equal. Who was this boy? What did he want with her?_

_Kari did not speak for a while but the corners of her mouth formed into a small smile. _

_James smiled back. "Ok listen, how about I come and meet you here tomorrow? I really would like to see you again."_

_Kari nodded slightly. "Alright," she said uncertainly. "I will try. To get away I mean."_

_James nodded and smiled._

_Kari smiled as well and bowed once more, before she tuned on her heels and walked away quickly._

"_Wait!" he called out again. Kari turned around again and smiled slightly. _

"_Yes?" she answered. _

"_May I know your name?" he called out again smiling widely._

_Kari smiled. "My name is Kari." _

"And that is how we met. I saved his friend's life, and in return, he gave me his friendship and love." She whispered, hardly able to finish her sentence.

Jim sat in silence, his arm around her shoulders. His arms were the only thing preventing her from swaying and falling off the mast. He sighed as he heard her sigh as well.

"Jim," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Everything seems, so much better now. I have never felt so, safe in my entire life." She paused and sighed, turning her back away from him. "Yet every time I think things are finally going to stay that way, something happens. Like when I was sent away from my brother, or when they killed James. It always ends the same way, someone gets hurtand I end up alone once more. I just don't know if things are ever going to get better and stay better!"

Jim tilted her head up so that they were eye to eye once more.

"Kari," he sighed pulling her into another kiss. Kari whimpered against his mouth and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Yet she pushed her mouth against his once more, deepening the kiss slightly. They sat there for a moment kissing, savouring each other's sweet flavour. But soon they pulled apart and Jim gathered the young girl in his arms once again.

"Kari listen to me." He said stroking her long brown hair. "Kari, you are not alone. And as long as I am here, you are never going to be alone again. I will make sure of that, don't you worry."

Kari sighed and whipped away her stray tears. "But Jim," she said sighing once more. "What if they find out? I can't bear to loose you Jim. Not like I lost James. You saw what Scroop tried to do to me today. He also threatened you. He told me to never talk to you again; he said he would kill you like he killed James." She said spilling out what she had promised she would not tell Jim.

But Jim seemed to already know that Scroop had talked about him.

"He won't." He said quietly. "Kari, Scroop won't kill me. None of them will, ok? Everything is going to be okay. I promise you." He smiled and stood up, stretching his tight muscles. "The crew looks like they are going to be going on to their night shift. We should probably get going."

Kari nodded and stood up as well. She smoothed out the folds of her skirt and followed Jim as he climbed down the netting. Jim held out his hand to her to help her down when he had reached the wooden floor of the deck. Kari took his hand gratefully and Jim pulled her down from the ropes.

Unfortunately Kari's small delicate foot caught in one of the foot holes causing her to trip and stumble. This caused Jim to fall backwards taking Kari with him. Together the young couple fell against the wooden mahogany colored railing of the ship. Jim flung out his hands behind him to stop his head from crashing against the railing. Kari fell on top of him and Jim felt his head heat up as she fell forward farther then he did, causing her chest and stomach to land on top of his face.

He coughed and Kari sat up rubbing her head. Still not realizing why Jim was heating up so much he was the color of a tomato. "Um, K-K-Kari?" he stuttered rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Uh Kari do you think you could, Ummm move?"

Kari opened her eyes that she had not realized she had closed while falling. She looked down and saw where Jim's face was. She immediately rolled off of him, blushing almost as hard as Jim was. "S-S-S-Sorry Jim." She muttered looking away from Jim.

Jim rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "S'ok." He smirked his cocky smile once more. "I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy the view."

Kari rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. "I don't know whether to take that as an insult or as a complement." She said in a silently offensive tone.

Jim smirked and itched closer to her. "I hope you take it a complement." He whispered into her ear.

Kari smirked. "You better hope if you want to keep your girlfriend." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Jim smiled his cocky smile and placed his hands on her waist pushing her body farther up so that her lips were brushing once more against his own. Kari smiled against his lips and pushed Jim's lips open with her tongue. Jim willingly allowed Kari's tongue to enter his mouth and entrance his own.

Suddenly their passionate moment stopped when Kari heard muddled footsteps coming up the staircase. She immediately pulled apart from Jim and got off of him. Jim stood up and offered her a hand to help her get up quickly. Jim tried to smooth down his ruffled hair and Kari readjusted the sleeves of her dress so it was covering her neckline once more.

They both shot nervous glances towards the kitchen staircase and were extremely thankful that no one walked up those stairs while they were making out.

Jim looked down at Kari and smiled. He quickly pulled her close so her head was resting on his chest and shoulder right above his heart. Kari could tell that Jim's heart was beating rapidly against his chest from the moment before and she couldn't help but blush when she felt his strong muscles through his tan shirt and jacket.

"Good night Kari," he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer and closer to his body. "Don't forget to lock the scullery door behind you. Silver served out a lot of alcohol tonight, and I don't want those sailors trying to do anything to you. Alright? You got hurt once tonight, I don't want to see it happen again."

Kari pulled back and smiled. "Don't worry Jim," she whispered standing on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. "You take care of yourself as well ok Jim?"

Jim smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I will be fine Kari. It is not myself I am worried about. It is you, it always has been." He said quietly smiling at her. But his smile soon faded. "Please be careful Kari, now that Scroop is finished his sentence……." His voice trailed off and Kari bit her lip.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her face against his chest once more. "Oh Jim," she sighed. "Please try not to worry about me. I will be fine. I promise you."

Jim pulled away and looked at her with a fierce look in his eyes. "No I promise you." He whispered. "I allowed him to hurt you once today. It is not going to happen again."

Kari sighed gratefully and smiled. "Thank you for caring Jim." She whispered before she walked towards the sleeping quarters and the scullery. Jim followed closely behind her and walked her down the six small steps. Kari smiled at him and Jim pulled her into another kiss before turning to walk back up the stairs.

When Kari closed the door behind him he turned the doorknob to make sure she had locked it. Thankfully she did and he sighed with relief. He walked towards his hammock where he kicked off his black boots and lay down on the soft, ropey fabric. He sighed placing his hands under his head. He did not fall asleep until he saw every single pirate climb into their hammock that night. Although Kari had locked the door, he just did not want them to try anything on his women. Only when he heard all of their loud snores did he even dare to allow his eyes to even close slightly.

* * *

**So you likey? Me likey! REVIEW!**


	9. The Explosion

**Hi guys! I am sorry that I have been kinda slack in my updates. And sorry that my name keeps on changing constantly. I like my privacy and people keep on trying to find out my name. It sucks. **

**Thanks to:**

**I am Brooklyn**

**AND **

**Taisaya-Ryu**

* * *

Jim laughed loudly as Kari raised her arm trying to deflect one of his punches he had aimed at her. Unfortunately for Kari, her arm was to tense and was aimed to low. Jim hit her stomach with a soft push. Kari took a deep intake of breath as she tried to block out the small amount of pain she was feeling from Jim's soft punch.

She cursed herself silently for being so weak and staggered to regain her balance.

Jim shook his head as he helped steady her. "Your blocks are something we need to work on a lot." He said quietly, more to himself then anyone. "If one of those men is trying to hit you for their so called 'disobedience'" he said the word like it was filth. "Then I want you to be able to block it."

Kari nodded silently and Jim put a warm hand on her shoulder. "Rest for a few seconds. Then we will start again."

Kari smiled up at Jim gratefully and allowed her body to relax a bit. She slowly saw Jim do the same and they both sat down next to each other on the hard wooden floor of the mess hall. They had moved the table to the side of the room when Jim finally found some time to get away from Silver.

Jim and Kari for the last few months have been working on their defence skills, more for Kari then Jim.

Unfortunately though, the only time that Jim and Kari did not have work, was before the sun rose up. So Kari and Jim had woken up two hours before the sun rose up to get some practice in before their work began.

Soon though Jim knew that they had to continue their lessons so he stood up quickly.

"Now come at me with a counter attack!" He said quietly after he had given Kari enough time to rest. "Give me your best shot."

Kari looked at him strangely as she stood up and stretched her arms. "I thought these were supposed to be defence lessons? Not attack lessons?" she inquired.

Jim nodded. "They are, but I want to show you how a proper block would look like ok? Now, go into your fighting stance."

Kari sighed and set her arms and legs into the proper position Jim had shown her earlier that same day. Jim looked her over thoroughly and shook his head.

"You need to keep the balance in your body." He said quietly moving her legs so they were farther apart to give her the proper balance she needed to attack. "If your legs are to close together, you could trip. Remember that ok? Keep the balance."

Kari nodded. "Balance, got it." She said. Jim smirked and got back into his defensive position.

"Ok, one more round and then we should get back up onto deck, before they notice we are missing." Kari said as she got ready to attack. Jim nodded slightly.

"Now go." He said motioning his hand. "Attack me."

Kari ran forward slightly with a cry to make her attack seem stronger. Her eyes looked at her target and she focused on Jim's stomach.

But in the small seconds that she was looking at Jim's stomach, she found her eyes looking farther upward, looking at the tan shirt that was covered in sweat from the last hour of work. As the sweat forced the tan long sleeved shirt to cling to his body, Kari gazed wide eyed at the muscle that showed through his shirt.

She knew he was strong, but not THAT strong. What had Silver been doing to him to make him grow muscles like that, so fast?

While Kari was still looking at Jim's athletic body with interested eyes and red tinted cheeks, Jim ceased his chance and stopped her in mid run by rising up his arms and pushing them around her waist.

In an instant he pushed her with a small amount of force and threw her body sideways. She gasped and teetered over to the left slightly, about to hit the floor. But Jim put out an arm to stop her from falling. Kari took a moment to catch her breath and Jim waited as she fell limp against his arm.

"You have to be more focused Kari." He said after she had caught her breath. "If I had any intention to hurt you, you would be seriously hurt right now."

"Well it is a good thing I am your girlfriend then." She said smiling innocently.

Jim smirked and brought his lips down on hers once more. Kari felt her heart race up and she was desired to pull deeper into the kiss. But as she heard yells above her once more. She knew it would be too risky.

She put a hand on Jim's sweat soaked chest and pushed him gently away. "They could be watching." She whispered as she gazed around them almost fearfully.

Jim looked shocked at first that she had pulled back but he quickly nodded. He knew how important this secrecy was to her. "We have to get back to training anyway."

Kari nodded as she stood up once again. "Alright, what are we going to do now?"

Jim moved forward so he was standing right in front of her once more. He put his arm around her waist and moved her body into the proper stance.

"Now, show me what you would do if someone was punching your stomach." He said quietly into her ear, his arms continuing to entwine with hers. She quickly brought her arms down and swooped them in a formation that blocked the invisible blow that had come towards her.

Jim nodded. "Getting better." He muttered. "Alright! Scenario time! You have just woken up, all the sudden; ten evil blood thirsty pirates have silently boarded the ship. Six of them gather around you while the other four tie up the rest of the crew. Suddenly they begin to attack you. Deflect a block from a sailor on your left. He grabs you from behind roughly." He said all the sudden grabbing her waist and pulling her body towards his own. Kari was not expecting this and gazed up at Jim with wide eyes.

Jim smirked down at her evilly. "And he tries to kiss you," he growled playfully moving in closer and closer.

Kari smirked as well and put her arms on Jim's shoulders. Jim was expecting a kiss from her.

But Kari still remembered that this was part of her training. Instantly she pushed Jim's back down and swerved her knee upwards, digging it deeply into Jim's stomach.

Jim's eyes grew wide and he fell to the floor, doubling over in both pain and shock.

Kari smirk was erased from her face and she gasped running towards him. "Oh Jim, are you ok?" she said placing her hand on the boys back as he continued to gasp for air. "I did not mean for it to be so hard! I'm sorry!"

Jim coughed once or twice more and then looked back up at Kari with a smiling face.

"Are you joking? That was great! A kick like that in the right places could disarm those filthy men any day!" he said eyes filling with pride. "You are a fast learner. You didn't even fall for a trick! Good job Kari!"

Kari blushed with pride and embarrassment as Jim smiled back up at her. She walked closer to him and held out her hand to him. Jim took her hand gratefully and smiled once more, although he still felt the raw pain in his stomach.

That is what the last month had been like for the young couple. When Kari first requested defence lessons from Jim, Jim agreed completely.

Although he did not really know a lot about what he was doing, he knew from his high school fights a few tricks to disarm an opponent so you have enough time to get away. Plus back on Montresser he had a friend who was able to give him lessons from a professional teacher.

But once his mother's debts came to high, Jim had to stop his lessons.

Soon though, Kari and Jim knew they would have to resurface, for Silver would obviously be awake by now and would probably have work for them. And also, if Jim and Kari remained out of sight for a long time, the crew would get suspicious.

And the last thing Jim wanted from the crew was suspicion.

As much as he told both himself and Kari that he was not afraid of the crew who would most likely kill him if they found out about their relationship. He could not help but feel a slight twinge whenever he thought about what the odd crew had done to James the last time they found out about Kari's romantic relationships.

Because he knew that having the crew slash him to pieces and make Kari watch was not exactly a great way to die.

As the young couple quickly walked up the wooden steps that led to the deck they heard someone calling to them loudly.

"JIMBO!" Silver's loud booming voice called from somewhere around the deck. "WHERE ARE YA JIMBO?!"

Jim rolled his eyes and smirked. "The old cyborg," he muttered smiling at Kari.

Kari smiled back slightly. "You seem to be really attached to him Jim, don't try to fool me." She said accusingly.

Jim chuckled quietly. "You always could see through me." He said smiling. "Ya, I guess I am quite attached to him. He is an okay guy, once you get past his hunk o' hardware there."

Kari smiled and felt Jim's work worn hand squeeze her own. "I dunno what he wants Kari, but why don't you come with? I am sure Silver could find work for you."

Kari shook her head. "No Jim, I have to help fix one of the longboats, so that it is fit to go out for its monthly test drive."

Jim's smile faded. And Kari knew why. Jim hated being far away from Kari. He was still worried what the crew would do to her in his absence. Like any good boyfriend, he was worried that harm would come to her. And the only way he could give Kari full reassurance about her safety was if she was with him every second of every day.

But Jim knew as well as she did that an order was an order. If Kari was found disobeying, her punishment could be worse then he could ever imagine.

He gave her hand a hard squeeze as he heard Silver call him again. He sighed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said quietly. Kari did not know what to say, so instead she flashed him a reassuring smile. Without another word the young couple parted.

Jim ran up the rest of the wooden steps and disappeared into the still dark sky, even though it was a few hours till dawn.

Kari waited a few moments before she to walked slowly up the wooden steps onto the main deck.

She gazed around her and found that almost none of the crew was out onto the decks yet. She smiled and let out the breath she was holding. At least no in Jim's absence there was less of a chance to get a beating since almost no one was up.

She quickly went down to the docking bay where the two academy longboats were docked. But as she neared the steps that led down to the smaller platform she heard a loud voice from above her.

She quietly turned her head upwards so she was looking at the source of the voice. She saw two figures up just above her. Her eye sight was not exactly 20-20 vision but she could make out a very large bulky form, and a small form talking up in the crows nest.

She sighed as she recognized Silver's voice. So that was where Jim went. She could not exactly see what they were doing, but she quickly realized it was none of her business.

She felt her head turn downwards and a small frown place itself on her face. What was she doing? Looking around for Jim wherever she went. She was acting like a stalker!

_But I'm his girlfriend._ She protested to herself in her mind. _It is alright for me to be wondering where he is. I care for him is all? I really like Jim._

She found herself blushing at her own words. And she pressed the back of her hand against her cheek to see if that was really what was happening to her face.

Why was she blushing? She had nothing to be embarrassed about, yet why was she blushing as though someone had just seen her underwear?

_Could it be? _Kari thought to herself as she walked down the steps, her hand still on her cheek, _that I like Jim more then either of us think? Could I possibly love?_

She immediately scolded herself. She did not love him, she could not love him. Could she?

She sighed once more and walked towards the longboat. This was just too unnatural for her. She was not used to this, and quite frankly, she was not sure if she ever would.

As she bent down next to the first longboat, prepared to examine the small boats bow, she felt her face heat up again and she walked over to a few crates that were lying on the small wooden platform. Lying on top of it was a small leather water flask that had been left on the crates from last night.

She sighed and picked up the leather flask and uncorked it, immediately checking if there was any water in there that she could pour onto her face. Luckily for her there was a small trickle of water that she could use.

Without thinking she poured the remaining water onto her face to relieve her of the hot blush that was covering her entire face now. She waited silently for the cool blast that would cover her face but as the water fell onto her face, she felt a strong smell coving along with it.

She gasped and chocked as she felt some of the water flow into her mouth. For it was not water at all. It was alcohol. She sputtered and spat the wile liquid out onto the floor and wiped her chin clean of that disgusting drink.

She sighed angrily. Life didn't seem to like her today.

But she had no time to brood as she heard voices from above her on deck. She sighed. The pirates were waking up and were now going around their daily business.

She quickly moved so she was going back to her own business, just in case one of the pirates came down here, she did not want to be caught not doing her work. Kari bent down next to the longboat and began to check the long, wooden sides for flaw in the wood.

Anything that would make it unstable and/or unsafe. Including, lose nails, rotten wood, mold, etc. Once she found the flaws and made any and all attempts to fix them, she would have to notify the captain's first mate Mr. Arrow about these flaws and he would then order her to make repairs on all the longboats even if there was nothing to fix. Usually when he made her fix something, it would be one of the tasks that would take a few hours just so he would not have to find her any other work.

This entire process took Kari almost three hours to finish it. By the time all the longboats were perfect; Kari saw beautiful rays of sunlight shining through the sky.

Kari sighed as she paused from her work and wiped the sweat from her brow. She got up off of her knees and brushed the soot and fluids off of her dress and apron. She looked out into the sky and felt a sigh of content escape her work parched throat as her work worn face was basked in beautiful rays of light.

The sky was now bathed in an everlasting glow of yellow, orange and red. The fiery colors of the rising sun. Mixed in with these exotic colors were different variations of lighter orange, and an almost florescent pink.

She smiled and suddenly heard a loud voice yelling out orders, cutting her away from one of her few moments of peace. She looked over towards the stair where the sound of the voice was coming from. She smiled as she saw Silver's large bulky form climbing down the stairs with Jim's small athletic form trailing behind him like a stray puppy.

When Jim's eyes met her own, she saw a wave of relief flood over his face. He gave a small weak smile that told Kari exactly who he had been thinking about all morning.

She gave him a small smile back, but they could do nothing more, not in front of Silver.

Silver also gave her a smile and a small wave of a hand.

"Y'er done with t'h longboat inspection Kari?" he said as he walked towards one of the longboat.

Kari gave a slight nod of her head. "That one at least. It was running perfectly. This one on the other hand has rust all over the controls!" she smirked accusingly at him. "What have you been doing with it Silver?"

Silver laughed but waved the question off; obviously he was the cause of all the rust but too embarrassed to admit it.

"Well we er goin'n to use 'is one. Alright lass?" he said as he walked towards one of the boats.

Kari just nodded her head and shared a small look with Jim. Jim smiled back at her and she saw his eyes filled with excitement.

Quickly Silver pulled on a lever that caused the boat to rise up into the air and the platform underneath it folded back into the sides. Jim and Silver quickly pulled the boat so it was aligned perfectly above the sky like dome.

"Jimbo!" Silver said loudly as he pulled the longboat once more. "Go over there and untie those ropes over there and hurry!"

Jim smiled and nodded as he jumped from one side of the platform to the other, untying the ropes holding down the longboat.

Kari smiled as he saw Jim's grin on his face. He looked so happy. He must be so happy that Silver thinks he is useful. And she could not help but see the look of pure admiration that Jim shot towards Silver as he obeyed his commands.

Kari knew that Jim was so happy, and Kari could tell that he looked up to Silver. He was the first male figure that Jim had ever really had beside him.

Kari almost felt her smile dampen as she remembered when Jim finally told her about his father and his life back on Montresser.

_He was so sad when he told me, _Kari thought as she watched the happy boy. _Thank god he is happy now though. I hate seeing him sad._

But Kari saw Jim's grin fall when he saw Silver jump into the boat, tip off his hat, and float down out of the dock. Leaving Jim standing on the deck, alone except for Kari.

Kari winced. She walked over and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Jim?" she whispered putting her arms around his neck. "Are you alright?" she said looking into his eyes.

But Jim looked away. He seemed to be gazing into his memories. "He left." He muttered pain in his eyes. "He left without me." He paused and his eyes filled with hate. "Just like my father." He snarled loudly, the softness in his voice immediately gone.

This caused Kari to pull away from him. Jim turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that-," Suddenly Jim stopped and let out his breath in a long sigh, at a loss for words.

Kari smiled. "Don't worry Jim. I understand."

Suddenly they both saw Silver come back up. Waving Jim down into the boat. His grin reappeared bigger then before. He smiled down at Silver and nodded his head excitingly.

But before he jumped into the boat he looked back at Kari. "Do you want to?" he said motioning towards the boat.

Kari smiled. "Go Jim." She said waving him into the boat. "Go."

Jim smiled and jumped into the boat. She leaned over the edge and saw Jim look at her with appreciation in his eyes.

Then he looked back at Silver, his eyes filled with excitement. And as Silver babbled on about how to work the longboat, Jim had already figured it out. Thanks to the little trip he and Kari had made, he knew almost immediately what to do. Within seconds the longboat was soaring through the air.

Kari remained standing there smiling as she saw how happy Jim looked. Finally he felt like he belonged. She was happy for him, so, so happy. Yet still she noticed that she also felt something else she had not expected to feel.

Envy. And jealousy, and depression. She was feeling sad for herself. She had felt bad for her self a few times when she was younger. But as she grew older she got used to the fact that this was life, and that some things were never going to change. But she couldn't help feeling envious when she saw the other rich little children playing out on the streets wearing their fancy clothes and playing with their expensive toys. But she never, not once, expected to feel envious of her boyfriend. It just was not the proper thing to feel in a relationship and she knew it.

And now, she felt sad for herself, she would never be able to be free like Jim is. No matter how hard she tried.

She sighed and sat down on a nearby crate. She gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling and held her chin up with her hand. She felt her eyes water up once more and scowled at herself. Why did she have to be so weak?

She scowled at herself for being so weak. It was not her fault and it was not Jim's fault. Things just happen the way they are supposed to happen.

She sighed standing up and walking up the stairs and onto the platform above. She turned around and smirked as she saw the look on Silver's face when Jim pulled him into the docking bay. Jim obviously took him for quite the ride. Silver tipped of his hat and brushed some sweat that had gathered on his brow. He laughed loudly and began to speak to Jim.

Jim and Silver did not move from the boat for a little bit. They began to talk in low voices that Kari did not here. But soon, Silver left, leaving Jim in the shadows of the longboat. Kari looked down the steps at him and smiled. She looked left and right to make sure no pirates were around before she walked down the steps that led to her boyfriend.

She saw him finishing tying up the boat which Silver had obviously asked him to do. He had a large smile on his face as he tied up the last ropes. Kari expected to see him stand up and walk over to great her once more. What she had not expected, was to see Jim's face to grow silent and solemn, making his smile disappear only to be replaced by a frown. He sighed as he continued to tie up the boat and the frown never left his face.

Kari could not help but wonder what had made Jim act so sad after the happy ride he had just taken. But she kept her curiosity hidden inside her.

She sneaked up behind him quietly and swiftly. She slowly and bent down behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned against it, making her face bury deep into the corner of his neck and she looked at his face from the side. Surprisingly she did not feel him flinch or snap his head at her in surprise. Instead he just knelt there, the same as before.

"Did you have a good time?" She purred into his ear. Jim did not respond and Kari looked at him questioningly.

"Jim what's wrong?" she said quietly looking into his eyes.

"I've, been thinking." He said slowly. Painfully slowly. He looked at her silently.

"About what?" she asked him.

"About what is going to happen after the voyage." He whispered looking at her with meaningful eyes. "I have been thinking about it a lot lately, and I cant seem to get the idea out of my head Kari!" he said in an exasperated voice.

Kari winced. She hadn't really thought about that. So that was what has been bothering him so much. As of late, Kari had begun to notice Jim's moods changing rapidly. He would be happy all of the sudden and then suddenly act as though a loved one died. Kari was constantly worried about him and she was greatly relieved to find out now what was bothering him.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

Jim sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know anymore! I can't just leave you with these, murderers! Who knows what will happen to you if I do. And you can't come with me unless Silver releases you from slavery. I'm scared Kari," he admitted in an frightened voice, "I am scared for you."

Kari bit her lip. They might not even survive this journey based on what Silver has planned. She leaned back from his shoulder and began to massage his tense muscles. She felt his body tense even more under her sudden touch and she massaged his neck and collarbone. She then moved her hands so she was massaging his back.

"Relax Jim." She said in a soothing voice, massaging his muscular shoulders and back. Reaching her fingers deeply across his shoulder blade. "You are so tense. Don't worry. Will figure out about that time when it comes."

Jim sighed and turned around to face her. "But Kari, I don't want that time ever to come. I don't want to lose you." He whispered his eyes filled with worry.

Kari smiled. "Relax Jim." She repeated more slowly this time. "Everything will be okay. You'll see."

She leaned closer in and placed a kiss on his lips. It was soft at first but Jim pulled her closer to his body and it soon became a whole make-out session.

But their lips were forced and pulled apart when the entire ship began to rattle and shake. Jim fell against one side of the longboat and Kari against the other.

Jim looked at her. "What happened?" he said looking around wildly. Kari opened her mouth to answer but she was thrown hazardously against the railing once more as the longboat swung dangerously loose as the entire ship tossed and turned.

Without another word Jim ran over and grabbed Kari's hand. He pulled her up quickly and they ran off the boat and up the stairs onto the main deck. Kari could not contain the twinge of fear as she felt the boat shake once more.

"The star Peninsula!" she heard the doctor scream from up on the deck. "It is going SUPERNOVA!"

Kari gasped and Jim gazed back at her fearfully. He then proceeded to pull her up onto deck once more and out of the launching bay.

The deck was havoc. Kari had seen many pirate mutinies in her time with the pirates, but this has got to be the first time she had ever seen a star go Supper nova.

People were rushing around everywhere, trying to keep the ship in one piece. Kari could hear people shouting out voices to one another and yet she could not hear exactly what they were saying.

Kari heard The Captain call out for Jim and he looked over in her direction. He seemed to hear what she ordered him to do.

"Aye-Aye captain!" he shouted loudly, saluting her quickly before running off pulling Kari with him. To where, she did not know.

He pulled Kari off of the deck and pushed her down into a supply closet.

"Stay here." He ordered her gently pushing her into the small room.

Kari shook her head and pushed her body back out into the flailing wind and rubble.

"And leave you to have all the fun? Never. Besides," she said with a small grin, although her eyes still held fear. "You may need me to save you again!"

Jim scowled. "Kari we have no time for this! Just get down below deck where it's safe!" he yelled, glaring at her ferociously.

Kari met his gaze evenly and he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He heard his name being called again and he motioned for her to follow.

They ran up towards the mast and began pulling on the ropes, making them tighter and tighter. Making sure all lifelines were safe and stable. Kari grunted as she pulled on one, trying to make it tighter, but the rope was stuck in a knot and she quickly tried to undo the knot so that she could pull it so it was tight once more. Jim noticed her struggle and quickly undid the knot and tightened it once more.

She smiled at him gratefully but he did not notice as he quickly leaned over the side of the mast.

As Jim yelled down to the Captain that they were secured, Kari gazed around the deck which was in complete mayhem. She looked up at the top of the crows nest and the rigging just in time to see Mr. Arrow fall from the mast, eyes filled with surprise. She could not surpress a scream as she saw him fall. Jim looked back at her wildly but was called once more. When he saw she wasn't hurt he assumed it was just a scream of fright so turned back as he walked along the sail with Silver to help him.

Kari looked up and saw Scroop smirking and holding the freshly cut rope in his claws. He met her gaze with a glare that told her to keep silent.

She looked down immediately and looked around for Jim. But he was no where to be found. She quickly climbed down the mast and began looking around for Jim. Where was he?

Suddenly though, she heard a large creak and the sound of the crew's screams and shouts intensified. The entire ship shook causing wood to crack and glass to break from windows.

She screamed loudly at the sudden jerk of the ship and she felt her own lifeline beginning to weaken. She heard a loud snap and she screamed once more as she prepared to fall and hit the deck.

Instead she felt her body fall into a pair of arms. She did not dare to open her eyes yet curiosities made her open them slightly. She hardly saw anything as the pair of arms silently led her down off of the mast and onto the deck once more.

Only when she was safely on the ground did she even dare to open them fully.

She looked up into the determined and fear filled eyes of Jim. He looked at her body worryingly and he checked her for wounds. Suddenly they both heard a crash and looked towards the Captain's quarters where her strong glass window broke into two large pieces and flew through the air.

Jim immediately pushed her down onto the deck with his body lying on top of her own when he saw the large piece of glass making its way quickly towards them. Kari shut her eyes tightly and felt Jim push her face into his soft chest, protecting her from the small shards of glass that whizzed through the air as it crashed against the floor right behind them.

As soon as Jim felt the glass stop flying he scooped the girl up in his arms and pulled on his life line until he got up once more, against the mast on the deck.

Kari felt herself being pressed against the mast and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly to stop the shards of wood and glass from hitting her eyes and damaging them.

She felt Jim's arms tighten around her own and another body being pressed on top of both hers and Jim's. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a mechanical arm resting next to her own. It was Silver. She let out a sign of relief as he wrapped his mechanical hand into hers.

"I gottch' ya both." He growled as he pushed her and Jim tighter against the mast. Kari smiled up at him, but Jim did not reply as he wormed Kari's other hand into his own. Kari grasped it tightly as she felt the ship lurch and move faster and faster.

Everything spun in Kari's mind. She heard shouts and screams all around her. Pirates praying and cursing and the captain shouting once more.

And all the sudden everything stopped. The crew was in silence and she felt the arms around her begin to relax and loosen up a bit. She opened her eyes and heard the crew shout for joy she turned around and smiled up at Jim. They had made it. They were alive.

Silver quickly got off the pair and once checking if they were all right, he walked away to his crew. Leaving the young couple alone.

Jim pulled her in a tight hug and swung her around laughing happily behind the mast where no one could see them.

"We did it Kari! Were alive!" he said happily.

She smiled up at him. "You did it Jim." She said reaching up and twitching his nose. "I am so proud of you." They both smiled pulled into a quick kiss. But it could not last long. Slowly they let go of each other. They walked towards where the crew was still shouting joyfully. The Captain and Jim actually smiled at each other. Not a smirk, a smile!

"Your cabin boy did an excellent job with those lifelines Mr. Silver!" she said proudly looking around at the crew, still not noticing that not everyone was there.

Jim smiled widely and looked over at Silver who winked at him. Jim gazed around happily, also not noticing that someone was missing.

Suddenly, the past caught up with her. Kari remembered about Mr. Arrow. She felt tears water up in her eyes as she looked around the deck. He was not among them. She also looked through the rubble which was scattered everywhere. His body was not lying in the pile of wood or glass either.

"Jim," she said patting him on the shoulder lightly. He turned around and looked at her; her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Jim, I need to tell you something." She whispered dangerously low.

Suddenly the Captain interrupted them. "All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" she asked loudly.

There was no response and the crew went deathly silent. No one spoke and Kari felt her eyes water up once more.

"Mr. Arrow?" she called out again, this time louder.

Suddenly, Scroop walked forward, trying his best to look sad.

"I am afraid," he hissed silently. "Mr. Arrow hasssssssss been losssssssssst." He held out his hat that he had managed to snatch away before he murdered him.

The Captain looked at the hat, her eyes filled with pain. And disbelief.

"Hissssssssssss lifeline wassssssssssss not ssssssssssssssssssssecure." He added in for emphasis.

Everyone turned towards Jim. Jim shook his head in disbelief. The Captain gazed at him with wide eyes but she soon looked away and shut her eyes tightly. Trying to stop her emotions from overcoming her. Suppressing both her tears and her anger from pouring out of her body.

"No!" he said loudly. "I did! I checked them all! I did!" he looked towards the Captain. "I swear I did!"

But the Captain looked to hurt to really notice his response.

"I swear it!" he said this time louder. "I swear!"

The crew began muttering, still oblivious to Amelia's pain. Kari bit her lip and shut her own eyes tightly as she saw Scroop smirk slightly.

Amelia cleared her throat and tried to stop her voice from cracking up as she spoke her next words.

"Mr. Arrow was a fine spacer." She said slowly and quietly. "More finer, then any of us, would ever hope to be." She said with difficulty.

The crew stayed silent and nodded their heads solemnly, but none of them looked a least bit sad at all.

"But he knew the risks, as do we all. Back to your posts! We carry on." She ordered walking quietly back to her cabin and shutting the door even more quietly.

"I did." Jim whispered, bowing his head in shame. "I checked them all."

Kari opened her mouth to say something, but she felt somebody pull her into the supply closet that was closest. She heard a small hissing in her ear and immediately felt a large red claw on her throat once more. She had to surpress a sigh. Scroop had been doing that a lot lately, putting his claw against her throat. He really enjoyed her pain didn't he?

"Don't sssssssssssssssssssssssssssay a word." He hissed dangerously. He ran his claw across the back of her neck. "Unlesssssssssssssss of courssssssssse you want to get tortured again ssssssssssssssssssssslave girl?" he chuckled and threw her back outside, not even waiting for the girl's response.

Kari looked back into the supply closet but found that Scroop had already left. She was very surprised that he hadn't even given her a small scratch, although she was grateful he didn't. She had enough scars already.

Kari looked around everywhere. But Jim, was no where to be found.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, poor Jim! I feel really sad now. (Wipes away tear) Review please!**

**Thanxs once again to those who did:D**

**Signed,**

**Mya Ama**


	10. Hurtful Words

**Ok, just so you all know. In this chapter Jim is REALLY drunk so he is going to say some pretty bad stuff to Kari. Just a little warning. But nothing happens to make this an M rated chapter so don't worry. He just says stuff that he will regret later. (I will make sure of that!) : P Enjoy! And please don't be too harsh on me!**

**Dedication: This chappie is dedicated to Rebel of my Destiny, who is the ONLY one who responded to my angry author's note.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hurtful Words

Kari, hardly saw Jim for the rest of the night. But that was not much of a shocker to her; basically no one had seen him since the accident with Mr. Arrow. Silver was the only one who had even spoken a word to Jim that night.

When Kari asked about what Silver had said to Jim, Silver only responded with a slight shrug, meaning he was not going to tell her. Kari also knew by the look in his mechanical eye that he did not want her to question him further.

But unfortunately for Kari, when she tried to get away without any of the pirates noticing, they began to order her to bring out some of the ale that was in the ships scullery. Kari was not very eager to obey them at all. She had always been repulsed by the revolting alcohol, but she had to obey her orders and had to spend the next 5 hours serving alcohol to the crew.

When Silver though began to realize that Kari would be in danger around the drunken crew, he sent her away to get some sleep. Kari was grateful to be relieved of her duties in the mess hall. But she was most certainly not going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Instead Kari went ahead on her own search for Jim, although it did not take very long to find him. As soon as Silver let her leave, Kari raced up the stairs and looked around on deck.

Kari looked around the deck and saw Jim mopping the deck silently.

He was swaying slightly and not saying a word, and his actions frightened Kari. What was wrong with him? She sighed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jim?" she whispered into his ear.

Jim did not reply but he let the mop he was using drop to the floor. He placed his shaking hands around hers and sighed once more into her face.

He was still swaying slightly as they held each other. And Kari noticed a very distant look in his eyes. Almost as his mind hadn't registered that she was there.

Kari then smelt something on his breath that brushed close to her face. It was a smell she had never smelt on the teenaged boy before. But she knew what smell it was, all to well. The smell of alcohol. And lots of it.

"Jim?" she said in a low voice, turning the boy's head so he was looking straight into her eyes. "Were you drinking?" she said this time her voice louder.

Jim pulled from her grasp with a grunt and looked away. "So? Why does it matter?" he said in a low voice sitting down on a nearby crate and taking out a bear bottle from inside his coat. He took a swing from it and burped. He then began to chug it silently, his body bulging with every sip. Kari immediately charged towards the boy and took it from his grasp angrily.

Jim grunted once more and hiccupped as he tried to get the beer bottle back from his girlfriend. "Give it back!" he said loudly wrestling her for it. And although he would usually be stronger then Kari, the alcohol had affected his muscles and he could hardly walk without swaying. So when fighting, he was not at his strongest point.

"Jim! I accepted this of the crew but not of you!" she said loudly, and she could feel her ears turn red with anger.

"Give it back you wench!" he yelled as he ran towards her once more, the ale obvious taking its toll on him.

Kari growled in anger at the insult and her eyes narrowed. She threw the large bottle off the edge of the ship and Jim immediately let go of her. He ran towards the edge of the ship just in enough time to see the bottle crash against the side of the ship.

He looked back at her, eyes filled with dismay. "Why is the rum gone!?" he said in a drunken tone of voice.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Why are you drinking Jim?! You aren't even allowed to drink yet!" she said in a very loud angry voice.

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "So?" he said walking towards her.

Kari rolled her eyes once more and tilted his head so he was looking towards her once more.

"How many have you had tonight?" she said in a deadly serious voice.

Jim shrugged once more and looked at her. "I don't know, maybe ten why?"

Kari let out an exasperated sigh. She clung on to his jacket. "WHY?!" she said yelling at him. "I should be asking you that! What are you planning on gaining tomorrow when you have a major hangover!" she suddenly pulled him into a hug, surprised even by her own actions.

But Jim did not return her desperate hug.

"Jim," she said in a pained filled voice, "Why are you doing this to yourself?" she whispered. "Why?"

Jim remained silent for a long time and Kari sighed, already knowing the answer. She buried her head deep into his shoulder.

She suddenly realized how Jim probably had gotten all the alcohol in the first place, and why. While she had been busy making the crew more drunk then ever thought possible, Jim had been slowly slipping into a growing depression. He probably had slipped down to the mess hall and had a few drinks. But Kari knew that a while after you start drinking, it is really hard to stop. He must have been one of the main reasons why they almost ran out of alcohol that night.

He still thought that the entire mess with Mr. Arrow was his fault. Kari almost let out a sigh of regret.

She so desperately wanted to tell him the truth that it was not his fault at all, that Scroop had done it, not him. But she also knew that trying to convince this to Jim when he was drunk was also not a good idea either. He wouldn't listen anyways and his mind probably wouldn't even register what she had been saying.

But still………..she knew she had to try.

"Jim," she whispered again. "Jim it's not your fault."

Jim let out a yell of frustration and pulled from her grasp.

"Don't you get it!" he yelled turning around and facing her. "I screwed up! I made everything wrong! All of this is my fault! If I hadn't been so quick to impress everybody, then maybe I would have noticed that his lifeline was loose!"

Kari bit her lip, and looked around all ways to make sure no one was watching her. There was no body on the deck, since all the crew was down in the mess hall.

She could tell him, now was her only change. He had a right to know after all, since it was his life at stake.

"Jim," she whispered once more. But Jim just turned away from her and leaned on the railing, burying his face in his hands.

"Don't you get it!?" he yelled turning around to face her. "I am tired of people saying it wasn't my fault when we know it all is!"

Kari sighed. "Listen Jim, I just hate to see you beat yourself up for this!" she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

But Jim shook off her hand as though it was poisonous.

"You don't UNDERSTAND!" he bellowed at her. Shaking his fists dangerously at his sides. And as he took a step towards her, she saw his entire body sway slightly as he walked.

Kari bit her lip and backed away from her advancing boyfriend. Jim snorted at her, scowling at her for her fear.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand anyways." He hissed turning away from her once more.

Kari's eyes filled with a fury that she had never felt before, or at least not for Jim.

"There is no need to understand your pity." She hissed angrily. "I don't need to understand your anger or fears because I know the truth. I KNOW who killed Mr. Arrow and it wasn't you!" she yelled balling her fists at her side.

Jim glared at her, his usually gentle blue eyes turning stone cold. "How could YOU know?" He waved an arm at her dangerously.

He was dangerously close now and his fist was raised slightly. Kari could immediately smell the alcohol on his breath once more and knew that it was taking affect on him again.

Kari took a quick intake of breath and sighed. She reached into the folds of her dress and took out a battered piece of rope that was cut at one end. It was what was left of Mr. Arrow's life line.

Jim's eyes widened and Kari held out the piece of rope to Jim. Jim took it numbly into his hands and he looked up at Kari with wondering eyes.

"It's Mr. Arrow's life line." Jim whispered, as he swayed slightly even as he stood. "It's been cut."

Kari sighed in annoyance, yet slightly glad he was able to notice that even in his drunken state. "That is what I have been trying to tell you for the last few minutes!"

"But who?" Jim asked turning away from Kari and looking out at the sky once more. "Who would purposely kill another human being?" Jim froze even as he said those words.

"Scroop," he said quietly. "Scroop did it didn't he?"

Kari bit her lip. She nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered putting her arms around herself. "It was Scroop."

Jim's shocked look turned to anger once more. "You knew all this time and you never told anybody?!" he yelled turning back around at her and glaring ferociously at her.

Kari took a step back, mouth agape and eyes wide. "I-I-I….." she stuttered nervously, obviously not expecting him to get angry.

Jim growled angrily and took another step towards her. His eyes glaring into her own and almost bringing tears to the young girl's eyes.

He grabbed onto her arm to keep her from turning and running. And his eyes softened slightly as he saw a flicker of fear run through the girl's eyes. He loosened the grip on her hand and tried to calm himself.

"You are hiding something from me Kari." He whispered, shutting his eyes tight to keep himself from yelling once more. "I thought we said no more secrets remember. What is with this crew? What is it that you are not telling me?"

Kari let out a shaky breath and slowly took in another one. She let go of the breath once more and put her free hand on Jim's face.

"Jim," she whispered tilting his head so that he was facing her. Jim slowly opened her eyes and looked deeply into her tear filled ones. "Jim, they are pirates. All of them."

Jim's eyes grew wide and disbelieving. Kari could feel his skin going colder underneath her touch.

"No," he whispered letting go of her and letting his hand fall limp against his side. "No, it can't be."

"But it is." She whispered in return, trying to get a look at Jim's face. "They are all pirates, even……" she paused, biting back her tears. "Even Silver, Jim." She finished ever so slowly.

Jim remained silent and Kari saw his body beginning to shake. Kari walked towards him, trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"Jim," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jim please say something." She pleaded.

Jim sighed and turned his face slightly towards her own. Kari could see that he had his teeth tightly clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut tight. It was obvious to Kari that he was trying to suppress his tears from flowing down his now pale cheeks. But it was not working. Jim let out a choked sob when he tried to open his mouth to reply. He raised up a hand and angrily whipped away his tears. Finally Jim spoke.

"No," he hissed through his still clenched teeth. "You………………are lying to me." He said. Obviously his drunken state was coming back to him once more. Would it never leave?

"No I am not." She said quietly with sympathy in her voice. "Jim they are pirates, all of them."

"NO!" Jim yelled ferociously. "YOUR LYING TO ME!" he swung around to meet her startled, wide eyed face.

"Jim listen to me!" she pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"NO KARI! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled grabbing her hand once more. "THE CREW IS NOT! I REPEAT, **NOT** PIRATES!"

"Yes they are Jim," she said in a quiet voice. "Trust me I know the truth!"

"Do you?" he said in a dangerously low voice. "And more importantly are you telling me the truth? If everyone on this ship except me, the captain, and Doc are pirates, then that means you are a pirate as well."

"No!" Kari pleaded for him to understand. "I am not a pirate Jim! I am a slave! I belong to a pirate; it doesn't mean I am one as well!"

"If you are not a pirate why didn't you tell us sooner!" he said yelling once more. "If you wanted your freedom so much you would have turned the so called pirates in long ago. I know you would if you truly want to be free as much as you say you want to."

"I was just so scared Jim." She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes once more. "I am afraid of what they will do to me. I thought you would understand that."

Jim snorted. "I understand alright." He said advancing towards her. And with ever step Jim took forward, Kari took two steps back. But sooner or later, Kari backed into the railing and she knew she had to stop and face her angry and drunk boyfriend.

"You are WEAK! All you ever have been is WEAK! If you are truly afraid of what these people will do to you, then why don't you bring the police over? Why? Because you are afraid! So go ahead and crawl into that hollow shell you call a body and go pity yourself over how unfortunate you are. But I won't pity you! Not anymore!" He bellowed at her, not caring if anyone was watching anymore.

Kari stared at him in shock for a second, her heart breaking in two. For many moments she forgot both that Jim was her boyfriend and the fact that he was drunk. She felt her tears flow down her cheeks and she looked up at Jim with disbelieving eyes. Why? Why would he do this to her? She thought he cared about her and now he goes and does this?

But as she rolled through her mind what Jim has just said to her, she realized one important thing. He did not understand her. He never would understand her.

What kind of a man goes and yells at a slave who for so many months he had treated as an equal? Was he just playing with her? Toying with a young girl's heart like so many others tried to do? She loved him! As much as she denied herself before, she realized she loved the man! And now he storms over here and breaks her heart. Kari was not going to stand for it. Not again.

"Don't you DARE yell at me James Pleiades Hawkins!!" she yelled, stepping closer towards him, her own fists clenched tightly. Her tears continued to soak her face, neck and clothes but she didn't care. She didn't even pay any attention to her tears any more. And she did not feel any regret in yelling at him, not caring if the pirates heard.

She had to let her anger out. As a slave, she was taught to control her own thoughts and emotions, and never disobey any human being who was above her.

But she knew now that Jim most definitely did not act like a human being, so he certainly didn't needed to be treated as one either.

"You have never had to go through what I had! You never had to endure all the pain that I had! You never had to be burned with a hot iron bar, or whipped with a nine tails whip! You didn't have to be rapped by every single pirate on this entire bloody ship just because they wanted to cause you pain." By now she had stopped yelling and her voice reduced itself to a whisper.

"And when all the torture was over with for the night Jim." She whispered putting her arms around her body. "You didn't have to go through the memories. The memories of both physical and mental pain the people of the world have caused you. Just because you were a slave."

As touching as this speech would have been to any other kind hearted soul right now, Jim was far too angry to pay to much notice, even to her tears. And far too drunk to allow his mind to register her words properly.

"You know why?" Jim said in a dangerously low voice, pushing his body closer to hers. "Because my parents, although not the richest people of them all, had enough money to keep us off the streets. So that way I would actually be able to live a life, a free life that you so desperately long for. So none of us had to sell our bodies like you did, you little whore!" he hissed into her ear.

Kari took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the same breath on her face as she had before, and she smelt the same smell. Alcohol. Jim was drunk.

She finally remembered that he was drunk; he had told her he had drunk 10 beers, but she knew he was lying. Jim was completely drunk and she finally remembered that.

And that almost stopped her from punching him. Just almost.

In an instant her fist contacted with the side of the teenager's pale face. Leaving a gigantic whelp where her fist made contact with his head.

"Don't you DARE talk about my family that way!" she yelled at him punching him off of her so he thudded against the floor. "At least my family loved me! I bet you are not even missed back home! Your mother is probably relishing the fact that her **bastard** son was gone for the next half a year."

In an instant Jim was on his feet again and he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her tear soaked body up to his face. Ignoring the pain he felt on his head.

He slapped her on one cheek, then the other. He then through her on the ground and glared down at her.

"Don't you EVER talk about me that way again you filthy slave! A bitch like you does not know anything about me!" he bellowed at her.

Kari finally, broke down. She could not take this any more. She hated fighting with Jim. And the terrible things they were saying to each other just tore her heart apart.

She could not stop herself. She felt as though she could not breathe, she could not speak, but she could sure as heck hear Jim's hurtful words he had spoken all night ring in her ears.

And she could also feel the sting on her cheeks where his own hand had made contact with her sensitive skin, as well as the fire the blazed through her face as her tears soaked it.

Only then did she really allow Jim's words to sink into her skin and soul. He had called her a slave. For the first time since they had ever met each other. And the worst part was, Kari did not really understand why his words affected her that much. She thought back to what she had confessed to her self minutes before and closed her eyes to stop her tears.

She had told herself that she had loved him. But how could she love a man who would hurt her like this?

Kari did not move for a long time from her place on the floor. But finally she moved so she was in a bowing place in front of him once more. She kept her forehead touching the ground and her body was shaking from her sobs. Jim saw her pale, wet tears stroll down her cheeks silently and drip off of her chin and onto the floor.

Jim's eyes widened as he felt the alcohol he had been drinking slowly beginning to wear off. Usually it would have taken longer for the alcohol to wear off, but since he had just spent all of his anger out on Kari, he was quite spent and tired.

He felt his heart break into two as he saw what he did to her. He rolled over in his mind what he had just said. Had he really done that? He must have said something pretty bad if it was making Kari cry like that.

"Kari," he whispered his eyes now back to their normal size and his voice soft and gentle. "Kari. I didn't…………I mean I….."

"Do not apologize my young master." She whispered his old name she had once called him for the first few days on the ship.

Jim winced, that was a bad sign. She had dropped that name for a long time. She found no need to call him that since they were boyfriend and girlfriend. And Jim knew that know Kari would not want to be called his girlfriend anymore.

"I knew it was not in my place to say such horrible things." She said in a voice that was tinier then before. "I should not have acted so rashly. Please, I deserve a punishment like what you speak." She stood up on shaky legs, still in a bowing position. Her eyes never left the floor.

"Kari please!" he pleaded as she walked backwards away from him. "Kari I am sorry."

"Please, just leave me alone." She whimpered running down towards her sleeping quarters. Never once looking back at the boy.

"Kari wait!" Jim called running after her.

But even when in such great mental and physical pain like this, Kari was still much faster then Jim.

She made it towards the scullery door quicker then Jim did and locked it behind her. Jim did not know what to do as he heard her throw herself onto the scullery floor and cry her heart out. Her loud sobs could still be heard through the thin wooden door and that was all Jim heard as he sank into his hammock.

"What have I done?" he said to no one in particular, feeling his own tears brim underneath his eyelashes.

He tried to stop himself from crying, because he knew that crying was sometimes a form of weakness. That was what his dad had told him when he was little. Whenever he was hurt, his dad always had told him to suck it up and deal with the pain. He always told him that he had to be proud and never let his tears be shown. He always said tears were a sign of weakness.

But he knew that nothing could possibly make this situation worse then it already was.

So he allowed his tears to stroll down his own cheeks as he thought about what had just happened. He soon fainted from the large amount of alcohol he had drunk earlier, his eyes still drenched with his tears.

But if he had stayed awake longer, he would have heard Kari's moans, sobs and cries for the rest of the night. Not stopping until a few hours before dawn, when she finally fell asleep. But even in her dreams, Kari could not stop the pain. Not from the pain of her stinging cheeks which still felt like fire thanks to Jim's blow, but because of the mental pain.

She could not block out the memories of the man she loved torturing her in the worst way possible.

* * *

**I feel sad now. Once more I have made this story very dramatic. I kinda shed a tear back there. I feel horrible for making Jim say all those bad things to Kari. But also, please remember the boy is drunk here. So go easy on me and my harsh scenes. Thanks for some of you reviewing. But I want more reviews. 5 more reviews before the next chapter, get used to it because I am going to be demand reviews more often now. Well, I love you guys still. Well goodbye till next time.**

**Signed,**

**Mya Ama**


	11. Time To Move

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far and a special thanks to the people who reviewed for this chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

**Wendy**

**Iliada**

**Taisaya-Ryu**

**Songorita**

**I am Brooklyn**

**Rebel of my Destiny**

**KrazyAsian9**

**NightXRiderX**

**And**

**Consejerambulant**

**And just so you all know. Reviews, flames, criticism and whatever else is always welcomed. Thanks to though who reviewed, and don't forget, I don't mind if you review something that u think might be a lil harsh ok?**

Chapter eleven: Time to Move

Kari groaned as she rubbed her head from another horrible night's sleep on the scullery floor. She rubbed her sore back and felt something glossy on her cheeks. She sighed as she reached up a hand and felt dry tears staining her cheeks. Immediately new ones began to fall.

She remembered what happened last night and suddenly felt she did not want to get up. But when she heard voices rising in the mess hall she sighed and crawled towards the tightly locked doorway. She slowly stood up and pressed an ear to the door as she heard muttled laughter.

She recognized it was from one of the pirates, although she could not tell which one it was. She also heard the sound of heavy footsteps marching towards the door on which Kari was leaning against.

"Get up you lazy whore!!" He screamed as he banged his gigantic fist against the door.

Kari suddenly felt a spur of anger as she unlocked the small door, and half nervously, half angrily opened it up to face the pirate who was glaring angrily at her.

"You are supposed to be up at dawn you ungrateful bitch!" he snarled evilly obviously displeased with her.

Surprising even herself, she glared at the alien. "Fine I'm up." she said sarcastically. She felt her own hands clasp over her mouth and she gasped. She looked up at the alien fearfully and had to wince at the look he was giving her.

His eyes would burn fire into ashes if that was even possible. His mouth was dipped downwards into a ferocious snarl that had Kari quivering. His face was turning more purple then its original color and his two, fat bulky arms were shaky with fury. He raised his hand and was about to strike her when another tall green alien came through the door.

"Y'er wanted." The pirate said simply. "Punish the slave girl later! Silver is waiting for a bunch o' us. He wants to talk bout the plan." He said looking over at the whimpering slave girl. "'N get me over 'ere when yo' want to punish 'er." He said smirking.

The pirate looked back at her and smirked. 

"Till later, slave." He said slapping her cheek once before walking out with his companion.

Kari put her hand up to where the pirate had slapped her. She winced as she felt pain spread through her cheekbones. She looked at her cheek and found that it was bruising slightly.

_It should not be bruising. _She thought angrily as she gathered her self together and stood slowly on weak legs. _The pirate didn't even hit me that hard._

But she knew that the bruising was most likely not from the pirate. She looked down at her other cheek and found that it was bruising as well. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about the cause of this new injury.

Jim, the man she loved.

_Even though Jim was drunk,_ she thought as she climbed the last remaining stairs and walked into the half empty sleeping quarters. _His words still hurt me more then his blow did. Can I truly love him now? How do I know if I can even trust him anymore if he would be stupid enough to get himself drunk like that? _

Kari let lose a pain filled sigh and looked around at the empty hammocks and was inwardly extremely thankful that Jim was up and about. At least she would not have to face him for a little while longer.

She walked out of the room and up onto the main deck, carefully looking around to make sure Jim was not anywhere near.

When she saw nobody resembling her brown haired ex she walked out into the day light and walked up to Silver to ask for her duties.

As she walked up to the old cyborg, she noticed a strange look in his eye that she quickly realized as anger. She felt slightly hesitant to walk up to him, knowing that no one wanted to be around when Silver was angry from experience. But she knew that she also needed something to take her mind off of Jim. And working was the only thing she was allowed to do other then eat or sleep.

When she walked up to Silver he sent a glare at her which surprised her greatly.

"Um, Silver?" she said in a shy voice. "What is bothering you?" her voice was now unsteady and both of Silver's eyes were boring into her.

_He is trying to find something out. _She thought with a worried glance _He wants to know something from me. And he is angry about it!_

"Into the galley with ye'." He growled angrily pointing down towards the stairway. "NOW! I will be with you in a moment. And you better hope that what the crew has told me is not true!" he hissed in a low voice which frightened Kari greatly.

Bowing slowly and quickly walking away, she immediately feared the worst.

_He knows. _She thought as she tried to control her fear. _He knows I told Jim! _

Kari cursed out loud for the first time in her entire life. She knew it was thanks to Jim's influence that she even learned those words but she didn't care anymore. All she knew was that she was dead.

She walked quickly down into the galley but stopped in the doorway when she saw who was in there.

"Jim." She breathed under her breath and leaned against the wall. Hoping he would not see her. The bottom of her eyes brimmed with tears and she tried to control her breathing from being too loud.

She quietly looked around the corner of the door frame and noticed that Jim was grinning wildly and his back was turned to her. From what Kari could see Jim was fighting with something that was agitating Jim quickly.

"Give it back Morph!" he growled although he was still smiling.

"Give it back! Give it back!" Morph chirped loudly which caused Jim to let go of his boot immediately and press his hands to his head.

"Not so loud Morph!" he groaned as he rubbed his head. Kari bit her lip to bite back her snort.

_Didn't I warn him what would happen to him in the morning? I told him he would have a massive hangover. _She thought to her self as she shook her head lightly.

Jim continued to massage his head and he sunk to the floor. Jim pressed his back against the wall and looked straight down at the floor.

The boy remained quiet for a long time and just stared at the floor. Morph looked at him, thinking that it was because he took Jim's boot that was making the usually cheerful boy so miserable.

He smiled a small smile and floated over towards Jim, the boot still in his small black mouth. When Jim's eyes did not move to look at him Morph brushed the boot slightly against the soft skin on his neck.

But Jim just rose up his hand and picked the boot out of his mouth. Glumly he kept the boot clutched in his hand and leaned his head back against the wall.

"She warned me about this didn't she." He said quietly. Kari realized that he must be talking about his hangover that he was having.

Morph soon realized this as well and nodded his head.

Jim sighed once more and brought his face back down so he was staring at Morph. "I hardly remembered what I said to her Morphy." He said as he scratched under the creatures chin affectionately. "But I feel so weird inside. What did I do that is making me feel this way?" Jim said silently willing Morph not to answer. For he feared exactly what he had said to her last night.

So far, from what Jim could remember, was that he had slapped her, and that was bad enough. He hardly wanted to know the effect of his words. But he also knew that if he was ever going to make Kari forgive him, he had to know exactly what he had to beg for forgiveness _for_.

Morph seemed to think about what to do and soon split himself so that he could change into two people. One of the blobs turned into Jim, and the other turned into Kari. Kari was wrestling Jim for the bottle of rum that Jim was still desperately trying to drink.

Morph soon floated together so he was one creature again and turned into Jim once more.

"You are WEAK!" the smaller form of Jim said, eyes hateful and body shaking with anger. "You are WEAK!!"

Jim's eyes grew wider as he saw Morph split into two again and turn into Kari and Jim once more. Jim was holding Kari by the scruff of her neck and began to slap her, first on one cheek, then the other.

As Jim saw this he buried his face in his hands. His fingers trailed through his hair and acted like he was going to pull his hair out by its roots.

"Oh god," he muttered. "Oh god." That was all he seemed to be able to say. Those two words, over, and over again.

And then, it happened. Kari felt an itch on her nose. That seemed to spread and spread until it got worse and worse. Kari silently prayed as she tried to hold it in. But the itch spread further and further until Kari knew what was coming up. But she more importantly knew that as soon as she sneezed, she was done for.

This sudden cause of movement and sound caused Jim's head to whip around to face her. When he saw her form trying to conceal herself in the doorway his eyes widened and he dropped the boot at his feet.

Kari knew it was no use now, so she pushed her body out of the shadows and looked at Jim bravely. Although her heart was screaming at her to run and her eyes were filling with tears as she looked into his, she could not move from the doorway. Nor remove her eyes from that of Jim's.

"Kari." He said simply in a small voice so unlike him. In an instant he was standing up again facing her with wide eyes.

Kari instantly was broken from her trance and felt herself kneel into the lowest bow she had ever made in her entire life. She ripped her eyes from Jim's and forced herself to look at the floor.

"How may I be of service young master?" she said in a leveled voice although she could not stop herself from stuttering slightly.

Kari heard no reply from Jim. Not a sound, word or movement for many moments. She closed her eyes and just wished that Jim would either tell her to do something or allow her to leave. For he must have known how uncomfortable this was for her.

_Is he actually still angry? _Kari thought, even her thoughts filled with fear. _He must be angry. But I thought he was feeling bad just a second ago, why do I feel such fear?_

But suddenly, Jim did the most unexpected thing. Kari heard the quick motion of footsteps and felt her body being pressed against smooth material.

She opened her eyes and stared into what she could see of Jim's shirt. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the fast moving pace of his heart. She was pushed up against his chest.

He was _hugging_ her!

Kari felt his body shaking and forced herself to look up. She could not see Jim's face though, for it was buried in her hair. His hands stroking her back viciously. But from what little Kari could see of his face, she noted was also shaking. This worried her even more.

_Is_ _Jim_ _crying? _Kari thought desperately trying to find out what was wrong with that sentence. _Jim has NEVER cried before! Well, except for last night, but that is an exception! He has always been so cool and collected. Except for when he was angry. _

"Kari." He muttered into her hair in a broken up voice. "Kari I am so sorry! I never, EVER meant to say such things to you! I was so stupid! Of course I was stupid I was drunk! Which makes me even more stupid then before! Kari I am so sorry, I really am! I'll do whatever you say if you forgive me! Anything!" he blurted out as he looked up from her hair and back into her eyes.

Kari felt her world rip apart has she stared into those eyes, those crystal blue eyes that were trying so hard to stop themselves from filling up with his tears. Those eyes, that had stared at her with such hate before, were staring at her with so many emotions she could not identify them all.

Jim put a hand on her cheek lightly enough not to hurt her bruises and Kari tried to stop her rapidly beating heart.

"Kari. Listen. I know nothing may ever be able to be the same after what happened. But if you could just act like you forgive me would mean the world to me!" He said now grasping her face in both of his hands.

Kari winced slightly as Jim's hands gently moved over her bruises which rested on her cheeks. "Please." He whispered again. "I'll do anything for you Kari! ANYTHING! Just please forgive me!"

Kari did not know what to say. Her heart was beating five times faster then it was originally supposed to and tears were streaming down her swelled cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She let loose the breath she had been holding in and took another deep one.

But she had barley pronounced the first letter of his name before she heard heavy, angry footsteps pounding down the steps. She looked at Jim as he ignored it to his best ability.

"Jim hide!" she whispered desperately as she forced both her and Jim up off of the floor where they had laid in each others arms moments before. "Quickly! Silver is coming!"

Jim looked at her with a determined face. "Why should I hide? I am not leaving you to face an angry pirate alone if that's what you mean." He said loudly. "And don't try to deny the fact that he is angry, I saw him this morning. I know he does not have good intentions. Don't you even SUGEST that I leave you alone to face that!"

Kari felt a burning anger in her. Why couldn't he for once in his could he just listen to her? But suddenly that angry feeling was replaced with a different feeling Kari knew as admiration.

Without really thinking she pulled Jim close and, grabbing him by his shirt, pulled him down so that their lips locked in a kiss. She could feel Jim's eyes widen as she pulled him closer still. She felt Jim's arms begin to relax around her and her heart sped up.

She then remembered the meeting the crew was supposed to have and quickly pulled out of the kiss as quick as she had pulled into it. This surprised Jim even more then before.

Kari gave him a small sad smile and then looked back at the staircase where the loud voices were getting louder.

"Jim hide, please. I forgive you Jim. Just please. Hide!" she said in a desperate voice.

Usually under the circumstances, Jim would usually protest against her, saying he would not leave her by herself and would never allow the pirate to hurt her.

But right now, Jim was still in shock from Kari's kiss. He nodded dimly and looked around at Morph who was floating in the air, cocking his head to the side and looking at them with curiosity. Jim ran over and grabbed the little pink blob before jumping into a crate full of purple purps.

Kari only had enough time to let loose a sigh of relief before everything happened.

There was a sudden flash of metal, snarling faces and motion. Angry shouts and growls of hatred escaped what she assumed to be from the pirates. And Kari felt a terrible pain in her shoulders and ribs as an extremely heavy body was pressed against hers, tightening her against the wall.

She let out a gasp as her breath was knocked out of her by the sudden shock of the force that was pressing her against the wooden wall. She bit her lip as she felt an intense pain in her ribs where the body was still pressed against her. Kari had her eyes shut in pain and she knew that if the heavy body did not get off of her soon she would have a few broken ribs.

She opened her eyes numbly and looked into the anger filled human eye that belonged to Silver. The other metal made eye was looking around the room at the other crew members that had joined him. Including Scroop who was chuckling darkly as he saw the look of pain in her eyes.

"Tell me lass." Silver snarled in a dangerously calm voice. "You told the boy the truth didn't you?" when Kari opened her mouth to respond, no words came out and she struggled hard to speak.

When Kari did not respond immediately, Silver got angry and began to shake her viciously.

"Answer me lass!" he snarled as he shook her from her place on the wall. Kari heard a sharp intake of breath and realized that it belonged to Jim.

Her eyes quickly moved to the barrel where Jim's eye was reluctantly looking out.

From what Kari could see, she could tell that Jim was debating whether to come out and help her.

But Kari's warning glance told him to stay away.

If Jim revealed himself right now……….she dared not to think of the consequences.

All of this happened in about a two second time span and her eyes quickly darted back to face her angry master with a determined face.

"Yes." She hissed between clenched teeth to bite back the pain.

Silver snarled angrily and threw her to the side so she landed next to the purp barrel where Jim was hiding. As she hit the wall she saw the barrel shake and hoped that Jim would not fall out. She felt her ribs creak and she let out a gasp as pain flooded through her body once more.

Clutching her ribs she struggled to stand. But as she stood, she had to lean against the wall for support, but seconds later she gasped once more and slid down the wall. Crumbling into a puddle on the floor.

She heard the pirates snicker around her but her eyes were still on Jim as he gazed at her through the hole in the barrel, eyes wide.

She bit her lip and managed a small smile before she tried to stand once more. She heard the pirates yelling around her, though not at her. She could barley hear their words as the pain flowed through her body making tears swell in her eyes.

_It must be broken. _Kari thought as she rubbed the spot tenderly, immediately regretting it as it caused her to gasp once more. She growled angrily and tried to pay attention to what Silver was saying. Although he was not talking to her anymore, she wanted to figure out what else had made him so angry.

"Disobey me like that stunt you pulled with Arrow and so help me you will be JOIN'N HIM!!" Silver yelled loudly, too angry to contain his voice from staying low so the Captain and the Doc would not hear him. He grabbed Scroop's red claw and threw it back towards him, pushing the spider's weight against the purp barrel next to him before letting go.

She could hear Jim trying to contain the gasps of the small pink blob as the barrel was knocked about from the large red spiders weight. She prayed with all her might that Morph would stay silent. She could not afford to allow Jim to get caught. They would kill him.

Just like they killed James.

Scroop had recovered quickly and was smirking and chuckling darkly. "SSSSSSSSSSSSStrong talk, but I think otherwisssssssssssssssssssssse."

"Do you know?" Silver sneered angrily.

"It'sssssssssssssss the boy." She heard Scroop hiss quietly as he bent slightly and reached his hand into the barrel and feeling around inside for one of the small purple fruits that rested inside it.

Kari took a quick intake of breath, Jim was in that barrel! If Scroop move his claw to close, Jim would be caught.

Luckily Scroop withdrew his claw holding out a purp in his hand. They were not caught yet.

"Me thinksssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, you have a sssssssssssssssoft ssssssssssspot for him."

There was a pause for a single moment before Silver's anger returned twice as terrible as before. And this time, Silver's words would scar.

"Mark me, THE LOT OF YA!" he yelled facing each of his crew members in turn. "I care about ONE thing and ONE thing only. FLINTS TROVE!"

_One thing? _Kari thought, her heart hurting slightly, _Does that mean there is no room in his heart for me? Or Jim? Not even Morph?_

"Do you think I would risk all of that just for some nose wiping sorry little excuse for a whelp like him?!" He muttered angrily, glaring at the crew ferociously.

"But what wassssssssssss it you sssssssssssaid?" Scroop hissed smirking once more. "You have the makings of _greatness _in ya?"

_What? _Kari thought, _when did Silver say anything like that? _

"Shut y'er yap!" Silver snapped. "I got cozy to the kid to keep 'im off 'ur scent! But I 'ave not gone soft!"

"LAND HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud squeaky voice called up from in the crow's nest.

All at once the crew was muttering excitingly and gasping, all racing up the stairs to get on deck first.

Silver was the only one that hesitated before joining the crew up on the deck.

"Although I didn't want it to end like this lassie," Silver said quietly, "I can't help but to say that I am disappointed in you." And with that he took off up the stairs, quickly following the rest of his crew.

Kari felt the pain explode in her ribs again and she whimpered slightly. She heard Jim's chocked sobs and the pattering of his feet as he ran over to her.

"Kari?" Jim said in a small voice as he bent down next to her as he inspected her ribs, which she was still clutching tightly.

Kari bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing as Jim pressed his hands gently against her ribs. "I think they just fractured a few. We will have to get you to the Doc." He said silently.

Kari shook her head furiously. "No! We have to go tell the Captain about the crew. I know what Silver is planning. Now that they have spotted the planet, they will attack!"

"But Kari your hurt! We need to get you help." Jim protested.

"No! I will go tell the captain, she has to know!"

Pushing away Jim's hands desperately she tried her best to stand. Jim tried to push her back down, knowing it unwise for her to move, but Kari just pushed him gently aside and began to walk, slowly towards the staircase.

"I can walk. See? Now come. We have to tell the Captain!" she said her voice desperate. She cried in pain and grasped her side as she sunk to the floor from pain and exhaustion.

But as soon as Jim made an attempt towards her to help her up, they heard a few loud thumps and both of their heads whipped up to look at the doorway. Only to find Silver staring back at them with a surprised look when his eyes had met Jim's.

Obviously he was not expecting to see him there. But quickly he changed the surprised look into an uneasy smile that was most definitely not his most convincing.

"Playing games? Are we lad?" he said walking towards Jim slowly, with a dangerous look in his one human eye. Kari tried to move into his way, fearing the worst, but Silver quickly side stepped her and she lost her balance. She fell to the ground again, grasping her side and she saw Jim glance had her anxiously before moving his eyes to glare at Silver with raw intensity.

"Ya." Jim said growling slightly, eyes narrowed tight. "Were playing games." He continued as he matched the cyborg's movements, backing up so he was against the long wooden table.

Silver sighed as Jim spoke. And Kari saw Jim's eyes narrow. "You know, I never was good a' games. Always 'ated to lose." Kari's eyes widened as she looked at Silver's mechanical hand. It was in the form of a gun and was cocked up, ready to shoot Jim.

Kari's heart filled with fear and before she could move she heard an angry growl that belonged to Jim. Her eyes switched to him and she saw him grasp the peeler in his hand.

"Me TOO!" he said angrily as he lunged forward and pushed the peeler into Silver's metal leg.

Silver let out a gasp of pain and his hand clutched his leg.

As soon as the peeler hit Silver's rubber and metal leg, Jim ripped Kari away from the floor and pulled her quickly up the stairs.

**That's it for now!!! Sorry it has been forever since I updated! I really have no more excuses now do I? **

**Ok, I also have an important piece of information to share with u all. And don't worry, it's not bad. **

**Ok, here it is!**

**I think I need a beta reader. Not because of my spelling or my grammar. It is because that I think I am skipping through my chapters so quickly that I am not typing down some of the missing things in my sentences. Example: unfinished sentences, or randomly skipping to another scene without finishing it.**

**So if you guys agree with me, tell me in your reviews. And I would love it if there were some volunteers!!! **

**Thanks guys! You all rule!!!**

**Signed,**

**Destiny's Daughter**


	12. Fighting as A first

**Im sorry it took so long to update this story. I have been going through a very tough time in my life, and I am currently writing this from in the hospital, with reasons I would rather keep confidential. I would like to thank and dedicate this ENTIRE story to Titanicfangirl! For helping me when I most needed support and for being the BESTEST BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! XP Oh ya, and we kinda started a website a while back, not much is done on it yet, but when I get some of the fanart done (which may not be as soon as I thought), and we get some other cool stuff up I will let you know ok?**

**Thanks to all who took the time to review! LUV YA LOTS!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Fighting as a First

Kari gasped for breath as she ran for her life, ribs crackling with pain as Jim half carried her up the stairs and across the deck. Heart pounded in her chest as she tried to focus on forcing one foot in front of the other.

Pain flowed through her with every step she took. But she had to keep moving, for both Jim's sake and her own. Jim dragged her along with him as they ran across the deck, dodging pirates who stared after them in bewilderment.

Quicker then she thought possible they had made it to the Captain's quarters. Jim quickly rested her own the side of the wall and slammed the door, tightly pushing the latch into place.

Amelia and the Doc stared at them anxiously wondering why one, two teenagers were gasping and panting after they had burst in on the two adults 'meeting' , two, why the slave girl was grasping her side, tears staining her cheeks with their wetness, and three, why the sounds of angry pirates shouting and yelling were reaching their ears.

"CAPTAIN!" Jim shouted as he pushed all his weight against the door to keep the pirates at bay, "Their pirates! All of them! They want the map!"

"What?" Doppler said bewildered. "That isn't possible! I checked all their resumes myself! There is no way a pirate would have been able to sneak through! Never mind a crew full of them!"

"It is possible." Kari said weakly through gritted teeth. "You did after all allow a slave on your ship." Kari gasped loudly as she slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor.

Jim was at her side immediately and tried to help her stand again. Kari muttered something weakly that Jim could not hear, but Kari's lack of consciousness bothered him greatly.

"Doc we have to help her!" he said loudly as he brought her forward to have the Doctor look at her while the Captain fumbled with her key to get to the map.

"We need to get out of here!" The Captain snapped angrily as she finally opened the cabin. "Pirates on my ship!" she muttered angrily. "I will see they all HANG!" And no one doubted her as she charged her gun as she said it.

Jim glowered at her, how could she not even care that Kari was hurt and barley remaining conscious! Sure, getting out of here was important, but Kari could barley walk. What were they possibly to do?

"Mr. Hawkins! Protect this with your life." She said tossing the map to him which Jim had to catch with one hand since the other was still around Kari.

"Doctor!" She snapped once more. "Have you used one of these before?"

"W-w-elllll." The doctor stuttered stumbling to keep a hold on the solar gun. "I mean I have read, and I have…….." but he accidentally pressed on the trigger and sent a bolt of solar energy crashing into the Captain's Cabin. "Well, no, no, no I haven't." he said dejectedly.

The captain rolled her eyes and Kari had to chuckle slightly as she forced herself back on wobbly legs.

Jim immediately put his arm back around her waist to steady her. Kari looked up at her boyfriend gratefully, but their lovely moment was ripped apart when the banging became more intense.

The Captain walked swiftly towards the doctor and grabbed the solar gun out of his paws. Quickly she pointed it at the floor and shot at it, breaking through the thick wood of the ships deck.

Quickly she jumped down and motioned for them to follow. The doctor was two steps behind her but Jim was having problems getting Kari down, with her injury.

Jim had finally managed to pull her through seconds before Silver burst through the door, his crew following quickly behind him.

With one arm wrapped tightly around her waist they ran as fast as their legs could carry them through the under part of the ship. Kari tried to ignore the searing pain she felt, but nothing she could do seemed to ease her pain. If anything, not thinking about it only made the pain feel worse.

To her the world seemed blurry as though she was looking through thick fog. She did not know how she was standing it. Everything beside her seemed to pass right through her as though she was not even really there.

She could dimly hear her companions yelling and panting as they tried to run from the pirates which were now following them. Kari found her vision clearing slightly and she was beginning to be able to run by herself.

She gasped as she felt a tentacle grab her and pull her back through the doorway. She heard Jim scream from in front of her and she tried to get away from the ugly creature that was holding her. But no matter what she did the pirates hold on her was too tight. She felt her self being taken, more like dragged as the pirate ran to stop them from getting to the last longboat.

The small head crawled off of the body and right onto Kari shoulder, laughing as she cried out in pain.

Kari stuck out her foot and pulled her knee upwards so that her knee went deep into the other pirate's slimy stomach. The pirate growled at her actions and grunted as his partner bit her shoulder painfully.

Kari then did the only thing she could do. She looked around her for any opening, any way she could possibly get free.

Doing the only things she could do at the present moment she stepped on the creature's foot and pulled back her head to bite the ugly alien on her head. As both of them yelped in pain she reached forward and grabbed the pirates sword from its scarab. She jumped backwards out of the two pirates reach.

"S-s-s-stay back!" she said dangerously in a weak voice, pointing the sword at the pirate's midsection and backing up slightly.

The pirates stood and laughed at her while she pointed the blade closer to them. They took quick dangerous steps towards her, but Kari remembered her training and did not allow them to back her into a corner. Instead she began circling them, making slightly quicker movements then they did.

Suddenly, the head with hair like tentacles lunged towards her and wrapped its hair around her eyes. She yelled and tore at her face while the pirate laughed at her. She grabbed it by the nose and flung it off of her, throwing it into a nearby wall as she tried to dodge under the other pirates arm as it came very close to her skull.

Tightening her hands around the swords hilt she slashed at the pirate's upper thigh and stumbled forward to regain her balance. The pirate howled in pain but turned around and charged towards her with his mighty fists raised and curled up tightly.

She gasped as she rolled around causing her body to reach in pain. But as the pirate came crashing down on her she hand nothing else to do but roll out of his reach once more. She stood up on shaky legs and moved around to get out of his reach. But she found herself in a corner.

_Oh no! _She thought desperately _any time but now!_

The pirate ran towards her and threw his body weight on her, leaving her no choice but to plunge his own sword through his stomach.

Kari heard the pirate gasp as the blade slid deeper into him. All six chubby arms flailed around wildly as pain over took him. Still gasping for air as the blood filled his lungs and dripped out of his mouth the alien's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

Lifeless.

Kari was panting with the effort it took. The acid like pain still raged harder then ever in her side, but she would not, could not care.

As her heart beat wildly in her breast, Kari took a deep calming breath, hoping the breath would cool the volcanic anger she felt everywhere in her body.

Her entire being shook, whether it was from pain, exhaustion or anger Kari did not care. She dared not fall to the ground in fear of not arising, and as her heart pace slowly began to return to normal, her anger started to seep out of her also.

And she saw the damage she had done.

Her breath threw out of her mouth in raged gasps that she could no longer keep control over.

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw what she did.

She had done the same thing that had taken her lover from her a few years ago.

She had committed murder...

_...What have I done?..._

* * *

**I done it!!!!!! I TRULY DONE IT! For now. So what do you guys think? I would really appreciate it if some of you could review, and I am sorry it took me so long to update. I am REALLY going through a tough time now. Thank you once again to Titanicfangirl. You should all check out her story Jim and Ashleyana, its really good. **

**Review please!!**

**Signed,**

**Destiny's Daughter**


	13. Longboat Troubles

**Hi guys! Im back! Thanks for the people who reviewed. Love you all to pieces! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've been wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too busy with too many difficult things. **

**:P**

**Thanks to:**

**Rebel of my destiny**

**imgonnaliveforever**

**and**

**Iiada**

**For Reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Longboat troubles

Jim was gasping for breath as he continued to run, clutching the map in his hand. He felt his heart beating rapidly and he tried to catch up to the others. He kept his right hand clutched on the map and the other arm tightly clasping Kari's wrist.

He dared not to let go of either of the things in his hands, but he knew he would rather die then let Kari go. For a long time, over the past months he had been on the _R.L.S Legacy _he had felt so strongly about Kari that it was scaring him slightly. He did not understand it at first. But thanks to the recent events they have had to face together, he began to realize, he felt a lot stronger for Kari then he even knew he did.

He knew now that there was no doubt about it, his feelings for her are much stronger then just a strong liking for her.

He loved her.

But he was torn from his thoughts as he heard Kari gasp out and scream. He quickly felt her hand slip away from his and he stopped in his tracks, whipping around to face her.

His eyes grew wide as he saw one of the pirates with his tentacle wrapped around her and pulling her back through the doorway. Jim screamed out her name as he tried to run towards her. But the Captain shut the door before he could get through and welded it shut with her gun.

Jim screamed and pounded his fists against the door.

"KARI!!! KARI!!" He screamed but he felt the doctor grab him by his shirt and pull him away from the door. He looked back at the door desperately as the pirates tried to burst it open.

"To the longboats quickly!!" he heard the captain shout, but Jim did not care all he knew was that Kari was trapped with the pirates. And with each passing second he was getting pulled farther and farther away from her.

He had to go back for her. They will kill her if he wasn't quick and saved her.

He pulled himself away from Delbert and ran towards the stairway that led to the deck. He would have to go around now that the other doorway was closed.

"Jim get back here!" he heard the doctor yell after him, but he didn't care. He had to go save her.

He tried to comfort him with the thought that Kari knew some self defence and might be able to keep them off of her for a while. But the thought that those moves wouldn't save her when they tried to kill her was very uncomforting.

He heard her screaming in pain and he quickly whipped around in the other direction and ran towards to the sound of her voice. He felt his heart pounding in his chest with worry and fear for the women he loved.

He heard grunts and shouts as well as the sounds of a few pirates noticing him and beginning to chase after. He picked up his speed and dodged over barrels and other fallen objects. To make his path worse for the pirates he dumped over more barrels spilling their contents (which happened to be oil for the ships motor) all over the floor.

His eyes widened as he saw a pirate slumped on the floor and he froze in his tracks. He got ready to attack it when he realized, that there was blood on the floor. He gapped and noticed it was coming from the pirates body.

But that didn't matter to him. Where was Kari?

And finally he heard a sound other then the sounds of the pirates pursuing him. The sound of a whimper.

A whimper he faintly recognized.

"Kari?" he said loudly looking over the form of the pirate where his girlfriend was also slumped on the ground, clutching her stomach. He quickly bent down to examine her and let out a sigh of relief when he realized she was mostly unharmed.

"Jim." She whimpered as she forced herself to stand up. "I killed him Jim. I KILLED him!"

"It's ok." Jim tried to say as he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her up. He felt her wince underneath him as her ribs cracked. That's for sure, they were most definitely broken or at least badly bruised. "Come on Kari, we have to get to the longboats. And quickly!"

Kari nodded dimly and they began to walk as quickly as they could without running since Kari was unable to.

Kari was able to run fast enough, even though her pain, she tried to. But she still had to use Jim as a crutch and leaned on him several times in their short journey to the longboat.

Suddenly as Jim and Delbert were helping her into the longboat she saw Morph whiz past her face. But his mouth was wrapped around something round and flashy. She gasped as she realized, he had taken the map from Jim.

"MORPH!!!" She heard Jim yell angrily as he jumped out of the longboat to chase the stupid pink morpher.

"Morph!" Kari yelled eyes narrowing angrily. Why did he pick the most stupid times to be silly!? "Get back here with that map!!" She tried to get up to go after him and help Jim but she was too hurt to move.

Jim was gone for one minute. Then two. Then three.

With each passing minute Kari got more and more anxious, and more terrified.

Chaos insumed around her as the Captain and the Doctor began to fight off the pirates from long range using the only guns they had brought with them. Kari soon lost sight of her boyfriend and she almost felt tears well up in her eyes with concern.

"Jim hurry!" Kari yelled anxiously looking around her as the longboat swung and shifted as the doctor and the captain got ready to shoot the lines.

And finally, she saw him.

He was standing up on the tip of the dock and was down on his knees. At first Kari thought he was hurt and was about to jump out and help him when she realized, he was begging.

To morph.

Morph was standing only a few feet away from him, the map in his oversized mouth. And another few feet from him, was Silver. He was also down on his knees, begging to Morph as well. It looks like they were both trying to convince him to give either one of them the map. But neither of them seemed to be convincing him that much.

Kari looked away from the trio and looked around quickly for another gun. She couldn't help Jim, but maybe she could help some of her other companions.

But as she searched around she noticed that she had brought no weapons with her. So if she wanted to help her friends, she would have to use what little strength she had left to fight off the pirates.

Kari could see Jim was still trying to convince Morph to go to him. The longboat swung once m ore as the pirates pushed and shoved it.

"We can't waste anymore time, we have to go now!" Captain Amelia said angrily as she shot at one of the pirates, just narrowly missing his thigh. She pushed on a few levers and the boat began to lower out of the ship.

"NO! We are not leaving. Not without Jim." She said furiously looking at her Captain. She saw the Captain's cat eyes grow large and wide for a few seconds. Completely furious at the fact that one of her demands were ignored, and by a slave too. But as she saw Jim jump into the longboat with the map clutched in one hand she completely forgot.

"NOW DOCTOR!" she yelled as her and Delbert shot at the two ropes holding the longboats up.

The boat released itself from the track on the ships lower dock and the boat began to fly through the sky.

As Jim jumped into the boat the ship rocked violently and Kari struggled to help Delbert put him up. Her and the doctor barley managed to pull Jim up and into the longboat. Kari screamed as she looked up and saw a cannon fly over their heads, just barley missing their sales.

The air whipped around her in all directions as the longboat struggled to keep afloat in the air. And even with the captain's amazing steering, they barley managed to dodge the attacks being thrown towards them.

Suddenly there was a big bang and the ship swung violently to the side as the gun grazed the top of the sails. But the impact of this small blow caused the boat to tip over, tipping one of its contents into the sky.

Jim!" Kari screamed as she was knocked over the side of the boat. Jim immediately flew to her side and grasped onto both of her hands as she began to fall. This sudden movement caused the already rocking boat to tip to the edge causing their companions to scream.

Kari noticed this although Jim seemed too frightened for her to even notice his companions. She looked down below her, and then to her companions who were trying to keep the boat steady as the pirate fired at them with their regular guns, solar powered guns and cannons.

Kari felt Jim swing her to the side as she just barley missed a beam of solar energy from a solar gun. As Jim swung her to the side to avoid the shot, one of her hands slipped from his and fell to her side uselessly.

She tried to reach up to him with her other arm and grasp his now free hand. But the sweat was making both of their hands slippery and Kari could just barley swing her hand up so he could grasp her wrist.

Kari felt an exploding pain in her ribs as her back and stomach stretched, she let a cry of pain escape her already dry throat. She could feel one of her hands slipping from his once more and her other hand fell from his as he tried to pull her into the boat.

Jim grunted with effort as he tried to pull the girl up and Kari tried to make her feat grasp on to the side of the boat. But nothing was working. Kari realized that nothing was going to work. Jim had to let go of her or else they would crash.

"Jim!" she yelled over the flailing winds and gunshots. "Jim you have to let go!" she said once more and Jim looked down at her in disbelief.

"NO! I could never do that! You'll die Kari!" he screamed in response, fear clearly showing in his eyes.

"PLEASE Jim we're tipping the boat!" she gasped as she felt her hand slipping from his from the sweat. As she said that she saw the boat rock more and more and she knew she was putting her friends in danger.

More importantly, she was putting Jim in danger.

Kari now knew that Jim was not going to let go, so she was going to have to force him. She dug her nails deep into his hand but Jim refused to move. Although Kari's nail did draw blood. Kari saw tears well up in his eyes that were already filled with fear.

If it weren't for the circumstances Kari would have usually told Jim that was the second time he had cried in one day which was very unusual.

But she did not want her last moments with Jim to be spent like that. What she did want, if she had to die, was for Jim to be the last thing in this world she would ever hear, touch and see.

But she had make Jim let go of her! As much as she didn't want to, they would all die if she did not make this tiny sacrifice. She tried to force her hand out of Jim's but Jim only grasped her hand tighter as he tried to pull her up.

"DON'T BOTHER KARI! I can't let you die! I WON'T! I LOVE YOU!" he shouted as his tears flew down his cheeks.

Kari choked on her own breath and felt her own tears well in her eyes. But she had no reply to those sweat words Jim said to her as her sweaty hand was finally realised from his. And she quickly fell through the sky.

"KAAAAAARRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" she heard Jim scream as she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for death.

She felt the air whoosh around her and she opened her mouth to scream. She felt herself nearing the ground with each passing second and the pain she had was increased. And the wind began to knock the wind out of her lungs. She gasped for breath as she heard Jim's screams match her own. She soon was too close to the ground to hear him

She tried to prepare herself from the pain of death, knowing that her death was going to be filled with it as she broke every bone in her body. But she was not ready for the pain she felt next.

So she could not stop herself from letting loose an agonizing scream before everything blacked out.

She knew no more.

* * *

**O.O omg did I just kill off Kari:P Wait till next chapter to see! **


	14. Annoying Robots and Injuries

**A YEAR!!! ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME A YEAR!!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!**

**IT TOOK ME A YEAR TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER!!! WAHHH**

**(coughs.) well ummm....... ****IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!**

**I've just had a TERRIBLE case of writer's block that left my mind totally blank! IM SO SORRY EVERYBODY! And i dont give up on stories so please review still!**

**Okay, now that that's done.**

**Thanks to:**

**Gwenlynn**

**MusicalSoul**

**Animelover1002**

**THeFaCeiNTHeMaSK**

**Iliada**

**And**

**Imgonnaliveforever**

**For Reviewing ******

Chapter Fourteen: Annoying robots and Injuries

Jim screamed long after Kari had fallen out of sight. He could feel the doctor grabbing him firmly around the waist and pulling him away from the railing as the Captain continued to steer the boat. She pulled on a rope that released the larger sails of the long boat. Now that the power level of the ships generators was failing due to the attacks being made on it, they would have to rely on wind power. She quickly pressed some buttons on the panel that switched the workings in the boat's mechanism up a level, causing the boat to move faster then before. As the ship lurched Jim couldn't help but feel his heart race and his eyes begin to shake. He moved to the railing to search the land once, as if just searching for her would make her come back. His attempts failed greatly as his eyes saw only alien looking trees and small craters from the pirate's laser beams that had hit the ground. Suddenly Jim heard the Doctor shout and he was pushed over from the back of the boat into the front. He looked up just in time to see the hole the laser beam made in one of the sails before the back of the boat exploded causing the wrecked ship to fall from the sky. Immediately what remained of the longboat began to spiral downwards and Jim covered his head as it crashed again and again into the oddly shaped trees that covered the planets hilly surface. Despite the Captain's best efforts at steering they were not able to evade the large trees, and were barley able to fit in between the small spaces that was not covered by vegetation.

Jim's eyes went wide as the boat bounced off of the tip of a tree and fell faster towards the ground. He saw the doctor clinging to the side of the boat and the Captain let loose a startled gasp as the front of the long boat grazed the grass on the planets surface causing for the boat to flip and crash onto the hard soil.

For a moment there was nothing but darkness. Jim felt a sharp pain in his neck and winced as he bashed his head onto a woody surface. In the darkness he quickly felt around for the railing of the boat so he could push it off of him and his companions. Feeling around in the darkness he smiled as he found the railing. Using his left arm he propped himself up off the ground and put his right hand on the railing. Quickly and efficiently he pushed the boat up off the ground, over his head, and back onto the soft earthy surface behind him.

Instantly light shined in his eyes and he squinted slightly although he didn't have a free arm to block the sunlight from entering his eyes. Now that the longboat wasn't on top of him anymore he was able to see around him, and see his companions. Feeling the pain in his neck again he rubbed his head groaning slightly at how sore his body felt.

"Well." The Doctor said. "That was more fun then I ever want to have again." He said huffing as he stood up off the ground. Captain Amelia chuckled slightly as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"Not really, one of my more gossamer landings." She said smiling slightly as she brushed off her uniform. Suddenly Jim saw a look of intense pain pass through her facial features and gasping slightly as she grabbed her side, she fell on her knees on the ground.

"Captain!" Delbert said as he and Jim rushed hurriedly to her side. The Doctor put his arms on her back and Jim tried to take her arms to help pull her off. She quickly pushed them off, insisting that she stand up by herself.

"Oh don't fuss." She said trying to take a ton of command although she stood up with some difficulty. Immediately as she stood another wave of pain took her and she leaned back into the doctors waiting arms. But being the Commanding officer she was she pushed herself instantly back up. "It's a light bruising that's all. A cup of tea and ill be as right as rain." Brushing a strand of loose hair behind her she turned to the Doctor.

"Mr. Hawkins?" She inquired, though noticing her mistake right away; she turned to her right and corrected herself. "The map if you please."

Jim nodded solemnly, the shock of the past few events still leaving him shocked. He reached into his pocket and took out the map holding it in his hands for a few seconds, glad at least one thing had gone right. Then suddenly, the map rose up from his hand until it was about eye level to him, spun around a few times and started to morph into a familiar pink blob.

"Morph!" Jim yelled angrily as the small alien creature laughed at his unfunny trick. The little blob chirped in response and flew around the agitated boy's face. "Morph where's the map?"

Quickly Morph separated his body into two parts, one forming into a coil of rope, and the other turning into the map. Morph chirped some more and then the map flew into the pile of rope.

"Are you serious its back on the ship?!" Jim shouted his whole body shaking with anger. Morph, quickly realizing he got him angry nodded nervously and flew away from him. Jim angrily followed the blobs movements as it raced around him and the doctor.

"Stifle that blob and get down." The Captain ordered, turning to face the sky. Her voice quickly lowered to a whisper as she saw the _R.L.S Legacy's_ second longboat fly through the sky and towards the surface of the planet. "We got company."

The three companions quickly ducked behind the remains of their longboat, Captain Amelia loading up her gun as her eyes scanned the skies. As Jim watched the boat quickly go out of range his eyes went wide as he remembered.

_The girl of his dreams, falling from the sky, her eyes wide as she sacrificed her life to save that of her companions. Her mouth open in a soundless scream as she fell into the sky._

"Kari!" He exclaimed, immediately followed by his companions shushing him.

"Not now Jim." The doctor whispered putting a comforting hand on his shoulder which Jim shook off.

"No we have to find her!" He said loudly as he stood up, his fists tightly clenched at his sides.

"You wont be able to find her if we die today Hawkins." The Captain said turning to look at him seriously causing Jim to quickly get angry at the feline. "Now listen carefully. We need to move to a more defensible position. Therefore we need to know our surroundings. Mr. Hawkins," She said quietly standing up. She quickly passed him a solar powered gun. "Scout ahead."

Jim although still angry with the adult feline knew that this would be his only time that he would be able to look for Kari. "Aye, aye captain." Jim said pulling out his solar gun. Charging it he began to walk away.

"Hawkins." Captain Amelia said loudly as he began to walk away. Jim slowly turned back around to face her, a hard expression on his face. The Captain waited a few moments then spoke in a low, but powerful voice. "Don't waste your time looking for a body. This desolate wasteland is miles long. Even if she is alive it will take you too long to find her. She is dead to us now." She said with a hint of regret in her voice, which seemed like it was very much forced.

Jim's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists in anger, ready to turn around and punch the already hurt Captain. Instead, using every ounce of self restraint he had he turned back around and walked out of the clearing and into the odd looking forest.

**Deep in the forest:**

Kari groaned as she felt her blood pumping though her head powerfully. She weakly opened her eyes and saw only blurs. Blinking slightly to clear her vision she saw shrubs, some sort of odd tree, and a bunch of strange plants surrounding her. It took her only a second to realize that there was something odd about her current position. Only then did she realize that everything she was seeing was upside down.

She let loose a moan as she realized the intensity of her situation. She tugged at her arms only to find them somehow restrained. She tried to turn her head to look at what was holding her but found she couldn't even turn her head. Kari could just picture now how foolish she must look. Sighing she looked (without turning her head) at her surroundings the best she could. She could identify some trees, a bush, and something else that was staring at her through a large leafy plant. Kari blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. Yup, two big, bug like eyes were gazing at her between the leaves. Her own eyes widened and she gulped seeing the eyes blink and shift.

Suddenly the eyes disappeared and she gasped slightly as she looked around for the thing that was watching her. Her eyes shifted around as she heard rustling coming from all around her. She felt her heart pump loudly in her upside down ribcage as she searched the bushes for the creature that was watching her. As she saw a large form crash through the bushes she opened her mouth about to scream until she found she had no voice.

"OH MY GOSH!" She heard someone yell at the top of its lungs. "ANOTHER LIFE FORM WHICH I CAN EXSIBIT EXTREME HYPERNESS TOWARDS!!" Kari winced as the sound overwhelmed her senses.

She opened her eyes to look at the creature and saw it was a robot of some sorts. It was half covered in moss and seemed to have parts falling out of it with every over exaggerated step he took.

"Sorry it's just that." He said laughing as he waved his hands around in the air. "I haven't had anyone to talk to in like 200 YEARS!!!"

Kari shook her head to make sure the brain damage she took from her fall wasn't affecting her senses she looked back up at the robot. "I, I can see that." She said slowly, wondering why it was suddenly so difficult for her to speak.

"Hey," the creature said looking at her with its head slightly tilted, "why are you upside down?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." She said, unsure if the robot understood her because her voice was once again sounding hoarse as if she hadn't used it in a year.

"OH!" It answered loudly as if her response was the answer to everything. "Here let me help!" Kari was about to protest but the robot was too quick for her and jumped onto her. She cried out with pain as the robot tried to weigh her down, pulling on the vines as they fell. They both landed with a thud on the ground and Kari barley found the strength to groan. The robot quickly got off of her shouting as he did.

"IM SORRY! ITS JUST I FIND IT HARD TO CONTROL MYSELF. IVE BEEN ALONE FOR SO LONG AND-" He screamed but Kari finally had enough. "WILL YOU STOP YELLING?" She shouted her body yelling in pain as she spoke. The robot nodded excitingly not noticing her irritation. "Im B.E.N." He said smiling widely. "Who are you?"

Kari sighed as she looked down at the forest floor which looked much purpler than it was supposed to due to the colors that were racing across her field of vision. "Kari." She said quietly. "Could you, could you just go away." She said bitterly, knowing he was probably the only one that could help her (but not wanting to get hurt anymore then she already was).

"Oh…" He said quietly as he stared down at her, instantly she felt bad about what she said. "You know, it sure gets lonesome out here sometimes." B.E.N said looking away and pouting slightly. "I don't have anybody to talk to."

"Im sorry, I didn't mean it that way." She said quietly. Taking in a deep breath she tried to push herself up with her right arm, which gave way underneath her the moment she moved it. She gasped slightly as she fell face first to the forest floor. The robot however didn't seem to notice.

"Hey!" He asked, suddenly turning happy again. "Could you be my friend?"

Kari sighed slightly, trying to ignore her pain enough to try and answer him. With only thoughts of survival in her head she answered without thinking. "Alright." She realized immediately her mistake.

"YIPPE!!!!!" He screamed pulling her up off from the ground and squeezing her into a hug. "IM SO GLAD WE CAN BE FRIENDS! YOU CAN COME TO MY HOUSE AND WE CAN EXPLORE THE PLANET AND PRETEND WE'RE BEING HUNTED BY PIRATES AND WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN! IM SO EXCITED ARENT YOU BESTEST BUDDY?"

Yet the young girl in his robotic hands did not respond; only slouched against his shoulder.

"Bestest buddy?" He asked slightly her form away from him slightly. Only then did he realize that she was bleeding. Kari shook herself as to shake away the feeling she was about to faint that hit her when the robot forced her to her feet and stumbled back a few steps away from him. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Fine." She grunted as she looked around for a place to sit. Finding comfort in an overturned tree she sat and proceeded to remove her apron. Looking down she saw the slash that was on her side. She couldn't believe that so much blood had come from such a small cut. It was about half the size of her hand, but obviously much deeper then she thought. Wincing she brushed her fingers over the mark and realized that something was stuck in her side. Not even bothering to check what it was she closed her eyes and pulled it from her side. Gasping slightly at the immediate pain she rushed to fold up her apron and tie the bundled cloth against her waist. Seeing that it did not stop the blood flow she quickly rested the length of her arm against the material and shoved her fist against the cut as hard as she could. The robot watched all this with wary eyes unsure of what to do.

"You okay buddy?" He said walking towards her, his mechanical parts squeaking from the rust. Kari nodded in response and extended her free arm towards the robot.

"C-could you help me up?" She said in a wavering voice. Quickly the robot raced to comply with her wishes and pulled her up, not checking to see if she gained her footing before he let go. Immediately she swayed and fell against the earthy surface once more.

"SORRY BUDDY!" He yelled as he reached down to help her. She obliged quickly as he lifted her up. "Lets go to my house and you can stay there!" As he threw her arm over his rust shoulders and started walking he took the full accent of her weight on him that caused his knees to buckle as they dropped again with a thump. Shouting out another apology they stood up again only to stumble and fall.

Kari shook her head, to weak to complain, realized just how long their trek to safety was going to take.

**With Jim:**

Jim's eyes roamed the forest canopy for signs of life.

"Shh." He said to Morph as the small creature chirped beside him. Quickly he powered up the gun and creeped closer towards the place where the shuffling had come from. Holding the gun so the tip of the barrel just passed his shoulder he looked over the other side of the bushes. Suddenly a face popped up in front of him. Jim gasped eyes wide as the creature pushed him to the ground. He looked up at his captor, feeling around for the gun he had dropped, but his hand stopped searching as he looked at the mechanical creature in front of him.

"Oh this is fantastic!" The robot yelled smiling excitingly. "A carbon based life form come to safe me at last!" Instantly the robot grabbed Jim around the waist and pulled him into a huge hug.

Jim fumbling with trying to get the robot off of him had to literally pry the mechanical hands that were feverishly grasping him. "Would you just let go of me!" Jim said loudly finally being able to get the robot away with one final push.

"Oh, im sorry I've been marooned for a so long, and don't get me wrong solitude is fine but after a while YOU START TO GO A LITTLE NUTS!!" The robot screamed throwing an arm around Jim like they were old friends. While Jim rolled his eyes the robot detangled himself from him stuttering slightly. "My name-my name is…uh…."

Jim shook his head as the robot struggled with an answer chuckling slightly at Morph's imitation.

"B.E.N!" he finally shouted. "B.E.N of course im B.E.N! Bio electronic navigator, and you are?"

Giving up Jim just nodded and responded. "Im Jim."

"Its nice to meet you Jimmy!" B.E.N said excitingly. "Its Jim!" The human snapped slightly, the robots over enthusiastic personality and tendency to scream getting on his nerves.

"Listen," he explained pulling himself away from the robots arms, "Im kinda of in a hurry I need to find a place to hide. There is some pirates chasing-." But Jim's sentence was cut short quick when B.E.N smile grew wide and he once again started screaming.

"Don't get me started on pirates!" He yelled causing Jim to wince at the loud sound and turn around to leave, yet as soon as he moved he heard the robot actually say something of interest. "I remember Captain Flint, this guy, had SUCH a TEMPER!" At the sound of the ancient pirate's name Jim quickly turned around and faced the robot.

"You knew Captain Flint?" He asked disbelievingly. When B.E.N nodded and began to ramble, Jim continued, "Then you must know about the treasure right?"

This time the old robot seemed to be struggling with his answer, words spilling out of his mouth that sounded as if they didn't have anything to do with the topic.

"Wait I remember! Treasure, lots of treasure! BURIED IN THE centroid, centroid OF THE MECHANISIM! And there was a big door OPENING AND CLOSING AND OPENING AND closing! And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever find it so, I helped him!" Suddenly stopping the robot midway in his rant his body seemed to shudder as sparks flew from his parts. "REBOOT REBOOT!" It shouted right before Jim, literally, knocked some sense into him.

As Jim's hand met the robot's hard cold metal, B.E.N stop his shaking and looked at Jim with a confused look. "And you are?"

"What about the treasure?" Jim nearly shouted at having his one clue fade away with the android's memory.

"Im wanting to say Larry." B.E.N said smiling widely which only made Jim more agitated.

"Im sorry, I lost my mind." He laughed at the irony and pulled Jim into another one of his one armed hugs. "I'VE LOST MY MIND! You haven't found it have you." Pushing the boy against the nearest tree and feeling the back of his shirt. When Jim only stared at him dumfounding the robot tried to explain. "My missing piece, where all my information is stored." With that Jim finally understood, the robot didn't remember anything so there was no way for it to tell him anything about the treasure.

"Listen I don't know where the heck your memory piece is," Jim snapped as he quickly pushed the robot away from him who was once again looking at him expectantly. "Can you just leave me alone?"

B.E.N seemed to be sad at first then he looked somewhat offended.

"Geez! All you humans are so rude sometimes! You know just a few minutes ago I had to carry this other human ALL the way back to my house and she barley spoke to me! Impolite I say impolite!!" B.E.N said shaking his head. Instantly Jim spun around to face the robot.

"Another human?" Jim said anxiously. "Where?"

"Back at my house!" B.E.N said smiling widely. "Why you wanna go see it?" B.E.N's smile instantly got bigger and he pulled Jim into another bone crushing hug. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE HAD A FRIEND COME OVER TO MY HOUSE!"

"B.E.N!" Jim said pushing out of the hug. "Remember what I said about hugging?" Instantly remembering Kari he shook that question off. "Never mind, what did that human look like."

"Hmmm." B.E.N said with a hand on his chin. "Human, human, looked like………" He paused for a moment as if remembering it was hard. Jim started to get angry really quickly but had to contain his anger. He knew that the robot had memory issues since he was missing most of his memory mechanism, but he couldn't help but feel agitated that it was taking this long to get a simple answer out of him.

"A….a…..a…." The robot stuttered not sensing the human's agitated. "A……girl?"

Jim sighed at the description the robot gave him, but nevertheless it proved him right. Kari was alive, for there was no possible way for some other human girl to be wandering around the planet that was conveniently located in the middle of nowhere. He meant to ask the robot where his house was but then realized that the Doc and the Captain were still out there. With a heavy heart he realized Kari was probably safer then they were, so he turned towards the robot and said, "I need to report back to my companions, but could you take us to your house, we sorta need to hide."

The robot once again smiled widely and nodded but Jim clamped his hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. "But you need to stop yelling." He said angrily. "And touching!" He quickly added when the robot tried to grab him into another hug. The robot just nodded and they made a move towards the crash site, Jim only half listening to the robots loud ramblings, his thoughts too preoccupied with the thought of his injured friend and (as he only admitted when he thought she would die) his lover.

It didn't take too long for Jim to go back to the Captain and the Doctor. What did take long though was the journey to B.E.N's home. Although Delbert was highly determined, he was definitely not strong enough to carry the Captain all the way there. So about halfway through, although the Doc highly protested at not having to carry his charge (a/n ;) we all know the true reason!) Jim had to grab the somewhat dazed out Captain and carry her the rest of the way. However when the companions made it quickly up the hill Jim had to stop himself from running ahead of the others, just so he could make sure Kari was okay. He was going to yell out to her, but realized quickly that if he did he would alert his position to his enemies. Yet he couldn't help himself let out a gasp of joy when he saw his lover's figure sitting, back against the wall of the cave. His gasp of joy quickly turned into a cry of despair as he realized that she wasn't sitting against the wall, she was slumped against it. In less than a second he had nearly catapulted the Captain into the doctor's arms.

"Kari!" Jim said loudly as he rushed towards the half conscious girl. At hearing her lover's voice Kari's eyes slowly opened. She turned her head towards him and tried to sit up straighter. However the worried lad quickly made her lie down once more. "Jim," She said finding much easier then she expected to smile. "Im so glad your okay."

"Me?" Jim said chuckling slightly although he was shaking from relief and worry. "I was scared you had..." his voice trailed off, he was unable to find the strength within him to finish his sentence. Kari only could answer with a week smile and she turned her head, eyes wide as she saw both the doctor and the captain whom was safely cradled in Delbert's arms walk through the large cave entrance. "The Captain!" She said loudly as she forced her arms to work against her weakness and push her back of the hard stone wall so she was sitting up straight. Intend on standing up Jim forced her to sit again giving her his 'look' which told her to stay. "Is she alright?" Kari insisted. As the doctor laid the Amelia on the rocks he took off his handkerchief and quickly bandaged up her arm and side. "She appears to have bruised the right side of her body but she will be alright."

Meanwhile Jim looked down at Kari and realized that she was bleeding. Quickly looking for the open wound he noticed the girl's clenched fist pounding into the loosely bounded wound. Gently prying her hand away from her body he unwound the apron to see how bad the cut was. At first it didn't look to bad, for the length of the wound was small, but the depth of the cut was frightening. Jim called for the Doc who by then had gotten the Captain comfortably settled. The alien doctor moved swiftly towards the injured teen and motioned Jim aside. He gazed at the wound with little hope as he explained to Jim that he had no supplies. Jim instantly winced and looked down at his hurt friend and lover; the girl didn't seem to be looking at him, almost as if looking through him because her eyes were so glazed over and unfocused.

"The only thing we can do is re bandage the wound and hope it doesn't get infected." The Doctor said sorrowfully. Jim, looking down at the ruined apron in front of him he realized that they couldn't bandage her with that, so he ripped off the sleeve on one of his shoulders and with the doctors help they proceeded to wrap up the quickly bleeding girl. When that didn't seem like enough he ripped off the other one and prayed quietly as he tried to help the girl he loved. They worked silently and quickly, and once they had finished tightly bandaging her they told her to put lots of pressure on it to stop the blood flow. Slowly, Kari seemed to have calmed herself down to relay how the robot found her and that without his help she probably would have died in the forest, and Jim refusing to leave her side once the doctor moved back to Captain Amelia instantly felt his guilt rise up in him.

"Kari im so sorry." He said desperately wanting to hold the girls hand, but found that impossible since he was mainly the one putting pressure on her wound. She gave him a small smile and looked at the boy. "Were not going to start with that again are we?"

The boy didn't find the courage within him to smile back but instead stared down at her with a sorrowful expression which quickly softened. "Im so glad your okay." He said softly his eyes meeting hers. "I was so worried I had-,"

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily?" Kari said laughing softly back which Jim chuckled at. Painfully slow she moved one of her hands to rest on top of his which were clasped together over her wound. "Im glad you're alright too." She whispered, her eyes beginning to fill slightly before she could blink them back. Yet before the boy could respond he heard B.E.N shout at the top of his lungs once more.

"Hey! I think I found more of your buddies!" He yelled excited at the thought he had done something right. But before Jim could warn him he shot his head outside the cave and screamed. "GUYS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Making Jim quickly leave Kari's side so he could pull the troublesome robot down to safety before he was shot at. Quickly Jim responded with a few of his own shots but had to retrieve before he could do any damage. Before Jim could charge once more he heard the shots quickly stop. Doing as he was taught he remained crouched where he was and turned his head ever so slightly so he could see the enemy, but they couldn't see him.

"Hey there Jimbo lad!" Jim heard Silver call from the base of the hill. "Come out of ye'r hiding place there and we can settle this little dispute like gentlemen! No tricks! Just a little palaver."

Jim dared to look a little farther around the edge of the wall and gazed down at the base of the hill. For an instant his eyes met Silver's, and in that single moment, he had never felt so much hatred for one man in his entire life. He was standing farther up the hill then the rest of the pirates, but he was even more heavily armed then all of them. The question was would Silver attack them? Was he just calling him out to kill him? Or to get the map, THEN kill him? It was probably the last one.

He looked back into the cave where Delbert was attending to Amelia. He was trying desperately to stop the Captain from moving too much but as soon as she heard the sound of shots her ears were up and alert.

"He's come for the map I suppose." But then the rest of her words were mumbles as she and Doppler continued to quarrel gently with each other.

"Wait, that means. He thinks we still have it." Jim said, a plan forming slightly in his mind. "I'll go down and talk to him."

"NO!" He heard Kari loudly protest only to have her voice fail her again as she tried to make a move to grab his arm.

He looked at Kari and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her mouth was quivering dangerously, and the tears clouding her vision threatened to fall. In her sapphire eyes was such pain, such worry for her friend it was almost too much for him to take.

"Jim," she whispered, her tears falling freely now. "Please, don't go."

Jim smiled slightly, knowing the girl was probably in shock and freaking out. He knew he had to be strong. He had to be strong for her. So he sat there and lifted up the hand which wasn't captured by the tearful girl and stroked the hand that was clamped tightly around his arm. Not saying a word to her, he tried to comfort her knowing that James was the person she was thinking of, how James had died because of the pirates, and she was worried because the same thing might happen to him, but he knew he wouldn't die. He had something he must do first, getting them back home safely. Unfortunately when he tried to assure her of this Silver chose that time to call out once more and she chocked slightly on her tears.

He pulled away from her and lifted her tear stained chin up so that they were facing each other, eye to eye.

"Kari." He said smiling a reassuring smile that wavered at her tearful gaze. "I won't let things get that bad. They won't hurt any of us I promise you."

"You can't promise what you don't know about. I have seen it. I have seen what is like to see the person you care for most die. I can't watch it happen. Not again!" She whispered.

"Kari I wont let them hurt you." He said in a determined voice. But this sudden notion made Kari angry. She whipped back around to face him.

"It is not MYSELF I am worried for Jim!" she said loudly, but not too loudly that it was noticeable. "I am worried for YOU! I thought I already made that clear?"

"Kari, listen to me." He said as she turned away from him once more as tears threatened to fall. "Please…" She reluctantly turned back so she was facing him once more.

"Know this and never forget it." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her close once more. "I would rather die today, knowing that I have given you another chance to live. Then run away like the coward that I am and leave you here to die. I promised you I would never let them hurt you ever again. I broke that promise once, and I am not going to let it happen again. I will keep that promise until the day I die, even if that day has to be today."

"But …" she whimpered. "I can't watch you die! I love you.............." she whispered looking up at him with pain filled eyes.

Jim's heart burst out with emotion. He knew she might feel the same as he did! His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he felt tears clouding in his eyes. She had just told him he loved her. But neither of them may live to see each other again if Jim went into a trap. But if he just stayed here then the pirates would come up and kill them all. There was no way that they would all live through this, unless a miracle happened.

And if the time arises, he would be determined to protect Kari with his very last breath.

"But how could you love a man who ran away?" he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

Slowly and gently they grasped each other and felt the love flow off their bodies like soft candlelight. He slipped a spare gun out of his boot and handed it to Kari. "Keep this, use it if you have to. Just stay safe." He said pulling her into another quick hug, his body shaking with fear for her but his voice strong. This time Kari pulled back.

"As long as you do Jim." She whispered. "I can't bear to lose you."

"You won't." he said as he took out another gun and held it firmly in his hand. He walked slowly to the cave entrance and gazed around the corner.

"I will be back." He whispered to her as he stepped towards the cave entrance. Kari just prayed that there was truth in his words.

**With Jim and Silver:**

"Ello Jimbo lad!" Silver called grinning widely as if the two had been life long buddies.

Jim didn't respond, only glared back at him. The look on his face meant that he was not looking for false greetings; he was straight down to business. Silver knew that, but yet he chose to ramble on.

"Why is y'er face all red Jimbo? Wha' do ya have to be cryin' about?" laughing as he noticed the stray tear that was still on his cheek.

Jim rubbed it away angrily and glared at the man. "None of your business Pirate." He said the last word with such hatred that it frightened Kari.

Silver's smile instantly disappeared. "You know you don't exactly have the right to be going around calling innocent people pirates." He said quietly walking towards him.

Jim laughed harshly in a voice which was completely different from his own, which scared even him as he realized the difference in his tone. "Innocent? Since when have you ever been innocent? Weren't you the one who was just trying to kill us?!" his voice rising with every word.

"That was just so that way the boy's wouldn't think I had gone soft Jimbo lad! You don't think they would want a member of their crew being too soft now would they? Just think about this Jimbo. If you give me and the boys the map, we will have enough treasure to support the both of us. We could walk out of here rich as kings."

Jim put his hand up to his chin, rubbing it in thought, looking like he was considering his suggestions. "Really?" he said, his eyes sly yet filled with something Kari could immediately describe.

Silver laughed slightly, thinking he was getting to the boy's head. "Now, if you give me, that map an even portion of the treasure is yours!"

Suddenly Jim's hand lowered down slowly to his side. And his eyes grew more slanted then before. He slowly began to back away from Silver.

"Wow," he said slowly circling around the one legged cyborg. "You are really something." He said even more slowly. "All this talk about light shinning on my sales? What a joke. Boy you sure had me fooled." He said stopping as he started moving closer to the cyborg.

"Now see here Jimbo-" the pirate tried to say, but Jim interrupted him.

"But you always told me to stick to it right? So that is what I am going to do." He said with more determination then before.

"Well that is not exactly what I meant when I said that-" he tried to say. But Jim cut him off.

"So I am making sure you are not even going to see one doubloon of MY TREASURE!" he said, not even realizing he was shouting.

"THAT TREASURE IS MINE BY THUNDER!" Silver screamed at the boy.

"WELL GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND IT WITHOUT **MY **MAP BY THUNDER!!" He shouted even louder then the old cyborg.

Silver glared at Jim once more and started to walk towards him. "You still don't know how to pick your fights do ya lad? You always have to pick the hard way?" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" he hissed venomously, both his hands clutched in tight fists.

"Everyone knows that a special treasure is always hidden in a chest. And a map is used to find it. But how are you expected to open the treasure chest, if you don't have a key to open it? Well I have a key, a very pretty key as well."

"What are you rambling about?" he hissed again.

The old cyborg grinned evilly. "I know." Was all he said.

"What are you talking about?" he snarled, his voice getting louder as one of his hands rested on the revolver on his belt.

"I know of your feelings." He smirked yet again.

Jim froze; his eyes grew wide with worry. If Silver knew, that must mean that the crew knows as well. His feet froze to the ground and he tried to stop himself from shaking as he realized what this would imply if the pirates got a hold of his lover. He swallowed nervously trying to hide his fear.

"What are you talking about?" he muttered quietly, yet dangerously.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You are in love with our little slave girl." He growled, smiling wickedly.

When Jim didn't respond, Silver grew angry. "And if you don't give me the map right now I will kill her!"

Only then did Jim speak. "You can't. She is safe in the cave and beside, even if you could make it up that hill before collapsing with exhaustion," he said smirking, "we would never allow you to live before you even saw her."

At this Silver laughed. "Brave words coming for such a cowardly boy. I can see the fear for her that you have in your eyes. You know that you alone would never be able to defeat an entire boat filled with pirates now would you?"

Jim glared at him once more sensing the truth in his words. Silver could clearly see that he was scared for the one he loved and smiled a sluggish grin as he moved his face closer to the boy's face.

"Does y'er even know what I would do to your little whore when I get her." He whispered in his ear dangerously. He smirked as the boy glowered at him. "I would make her feel so much pain, even when she is DEAD she will feel it. I could just imagine what I would do when I get a hold of her."

Jim clutched his hands beside him, his fingernails breaking through skin and would have dripped blood onto the hillside if he was not clenching his fist so hard. The pirates words both scared and sickened him. He was supposed to be close to Kari! He was like the only family she had, or so Jim thought. Family would never hurt one another the way his words would hurt Kari. Although Jim knew that wasn't true, he was living proof that a family could be an illusion if you perceived it as so. His father made him and his mom believe he was loved for years, and than one day just got up and left. He had promised himself never to love again after the man who was supposed to be his father left him. Then he betrayed his promise by coming on the _R.L.S Legacy_. And in turn, fell in love twice.

Not once. Twice.

The fatherly feeling that emerged from Silver to him during the first night Jim was on the ship seemed to awaken something within him. Like a flood it spread quickly throughout Jim's mind and he knew, subconsciously that he was only going to get himself hurt once more. But ignoring this feeling he put his trust in the old cyborg, he loved him like he once loved his father, and in return was betrayed. All he ever wanted was a father, someone to look out for him, someone to trust him, someone who wouldn't judge him at the first glance, and most importantly one who would NEVER lie to him. He once believed that Silver felt this way about him, would be like the father he always dreamed he would get.

He was wrong, it was wrong of him to believe fate would be kind to him for once in his life. These thoughts angered him more as the traitor spoke once more.

"Do you know what she will do as she's dying Jim?" he said laughing harshly "She will start to scream, scream out the name of the boy she loved who was to weak to save her from dying!" he finished slowly and letting out a harsh laugh at the expression on the boy's face.

"And who knows?" Silver said smirking as the boy reached for his gun slowly. "I may even let you watch."

Finally Jim lost it. In an instant he whipped his gun out, let a cry of hate scream out from his throat and pressed the gun against the cyborg's head. Neither the cyborg nor the young boy responded to the boy's desperate actions for a long time. Silver didn't even flinch.

"Don't you dare." He whispered low and dangerously. "Don't you even think about that! If you do anything to her I swear I will rip your heart out with my bare hands!" he was shouting by the time he finished that sentence.

Finally Jim backed up slightly, his gun still pointed to his head. The cyborg glared at him angrily as the boy faltered slightly, his eyes filled with hate. Jim still had his gun raised and did not even think about lowering it. The pirate took out his own gun and almost shot it, but he was about to say something.

But before the pirate could speak, Jim spoke first.

"You are not getting Kari, my map, or me. Get used to disappointment Silver." He snarled spitting at the cyborg's feat when he said his name.

The cyborg just looked up at him with hate and put his gun back in his belt. "I will blast ya all to kingdom **COME!**" he screamed retreating angrily down the hill.

Only when Silver was out of sight did Jim lower the gun to his side.

He thought about marching up the hill and back into the cave, part of him wanted to. But as he saw the quickly moving form of the man he desperately wished to call father depart into the woodland he felt an immense sadness creep through his bones. He had never felt so weak, so betrayed, so hopeless. There was nothing they could do, they weren't going to live, but that wasn't what mattered to him. He couldn't believe that for one moment he aspired for that traitor to be his father.

There were no words that could describe exactly what the saddened hero was feeling. But he knew he was in no condition to return to his companions. He did not want them to see him like this, so vulnerable. A few moments, that's all he needed, just a few seconds to take a deep breath to calm himself.

So instead of returning to his friends he stayed. A lone figure on a lifeless hill, one hand grasped at his side, the other holding the cocked gun almost flat against his thigh. Long brown bangs shadowing tearing eyes as the wind blew past him, wiping the tears off his face and onto the ground for only a moment before they sunk into the brow earth. Jim only wished the wind could take him away as well, burry him and his sorrow deep within the cockles of the earth.


End file.
